The Perfect Match
by gianahennelly
Summary: Beth is out, in the free and clear but she just has to go back in and take another job, who would have thought that one job would lead to finding a body in her daughter's room. That job leads to her washing dirty money for a gang, who would have thought along the way her and the wild gangbanger would fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Beginning of The End  
Beth POV  
When I left the pearl on the door I don't think that he would get back to me so quickly. Yet when I turn around at the feeling of his hot predatory gaze at my back.

I couldn't help but be a little startled but I kept myself from jumping as he looked me up and down. His neck constricting as his tongue darted across his lips for a moment. My heart starts to hammer in my ears as I looked at his sexy form.

As I poured the caramel brown bourbon into my glass I tried to keep my hand from shaking but I couldn't tell if it was from the fact that I was nervous. Or if it was because I had about 6 glasses of bourbon before he got here.

"You know that the tradition is a pair of Jordans on a telephone wire," I smirked at rugged tone as he flickers to my face. He was so cute, I smirked cockily as I bit the bottom of my lip a little.

The red lipstick tasting bitter on my tongue for a month. "All I had were a pair of pumps." He smirked at my coy tone as I gulped down the brown and smiled at him.

I could feel the liquid warming my heart and stomach as I sipped the burden. Further the lightheaded feeling that I had been gettering for the better part of an hour. I was finally buzzed and he made it here just went I hoped he would. It was a good thing too I was going to need the liquor to build the courage.

"So what do you want to talk to me about." He gave me a sly smirk as I take my eyes over his mocha colored skin before looking as he owes so dialogues lips.

I can only imagine what his abs had to look like but after tonight hopefully, I wouldn't need to imagen. I leaned in closer giving him a seductive smirk before walking closer to him. Closing the gap between the two of us in a matter of two sloppy strides.

"I wanted to talk business, I and my girls are interested in doing another money run for you. Of course, we would get our own cut." He nodded his head before tipping it back.

He looked intensely into my eyes, looking me over with this new found heat. I tried to resist the blush that was slowly forming on my face from his intense gaze. His eyes looked at each part of my body like he was trying to commit it to memory.

First at my long legs that I managed to get into booty shorts after I took my shower and a low cut black tank that I never wear out.

"Oh really is that what you wear to business meetings, don't get me wrong I like. But I doubt that anyone would be able to pay attention."

I laughed at him and shook my head no. I moved closer to him inches from his face. I could smell his bat at this point, it smelled like winter fresh gum.

The scent of his aftershave filled my nose with that same minty pine smell filled my nose. He smelled like a real man and I couldn't help but brush my lips against his feeling this alacrity chorus through my body before ripping the nape of his neck before crashing my lips on his. 

He though dipped my lips licking my bottom lip before forcing a moan to erupt out of my mouth. He took that moment to shove his tongue in my mouth and whipped it at every inch of my mother. Which only cause me to moan again as I got wetter at every minute that he had me in his arms.

I let my arms drift to wrap around his neck so that he couldn't, move as I deepen the kiss, but he still assigned to pull away and chuckle darkly as I whimper at the loss of his heat. His lips were red and swollen from the kiss as he nipped at my neck and then my throat. His lips leaving a trail of fire down my pale skin.

"I think about the business arrangement but right now is time for fun." I laugh at his tone before feeling his lips sucking against my skin heating up under his lips. I felt a squeak leave my lips as he sucked hard till there was a bright purple mark on my skin.

Before I could seal him into another kiss he dipped his head down as he gripped my ample as a title to fight sending waves of pain and pleasure through my body. Out of completed, I let my legs wrap around his waist and bucks just slightly. Feeling his hard on rubbing against my aching pussy.

I heard a low throaty growl escape his lips as I thrust into him causing him to let out another low moan as he made his way out of the kitchen. He had me pinned up against the wall before my brain could even process it.

I held my legs firmly around his waist as his hands snaked there way onto my back. I heard a ripping sound and soon my shirt was laying on the ground and a shredded heap.

My nipples got instantly hear the moment that the cold air hit my skin and cold shivers went down my spine as I felt his red-hot gaze on me.

His eyes raked over my chest before dipping his head and sucking on my left boob while his right-hand trike and pinched my right nipple.

I was riding the wave of euphoria as he pinched a little hard causing me to buck my hips against his rock hard cock that was pushing against the fabric of his jeans. "Stop doing that I can't take much more of that"

I whimpered as he pulled back from my nipple to look at me before wrapping his hot lips around the right nipple, twirling his tongue around as he bit down ever so seconds we were across onto the couch in one swift motion. Like a of sex.

I tipped my head down biting lightly on his neck as I soothed the pain with my tongue. It forces a moan out of his mouth along with the sound of cloth begin shifting. I barely registered the fact that he had managed to take my pants off and rip my thong off in one swift motion.

Before I could even say a word he was unzipping his pants releasing his monstrous cock, his deep mocha skin glistened with his pre-cum as his long thick 9 inches caught was as stiff as a flagpole.

I stared around at the sheer mass and length of his cock and he began to whisper sweet nothings into my ear before sucking on the lower lobe of my ear. I didn't know what he had just said but it was so goddamn sexy that I couldn't help but getter wetter at the sound of it.

I took in his scent for a moment trying to slow my heart rate down but heh ad other planes as I felt two burning hot limber figure work their way into my soaking wet folds.

He paces started out slow but became rougher with each moment as it drove me insane, soon I was screaming and moaning as he started to hit my clit. I tried to keep it hushed thank god the kids were taken out for the night. "Your ready for this there won't any going back."

I nodded my head hardily. "Please fuck me I can't take this torture much longer." He chuckled at my raspy voice as he filled me onto my stomach about to fuck me from behind. I waited for the sharp pain to come from her large cock but all I felt was this feeling of being full something that I never felt with Deans bitch ass.

I moaned lightly as he thrust slowly at first letting the pressure building into my body before pulling out, forcing a whimper to leave my trembling lips and sighting before thrusting hard into me after a moment. Letting the pressure build up as euphoria took over every fiber of my being as my sanitary slipped thirst after thrust.

I moaned and screamed his name as he went harder and fast till I felt my wall closing around him and I moaned out his name as I came around his cocked. He followed shortly after that. I felt his stringy and hot cum fill me as he hovered over me. I took the moment to look around the house that was in complete disarray.

He laughed lightly as his burning gaze bore deep into my soul making me wetter with each hot passing moment. "This was fun and we are definitely going to be doing this again, but for now I got some business to attend to but I will be back.I better not see that husband of yours in your bed."

He said it possessively which was fine with me I felt him pull out of me as his cock started to soften. I stared at his amazing washboard abs for a moment simply watching him get dressed when he walked over to me kissing my temple gently.

"Head to sleep you look like shit." It wasn't a lie but he could have put it better than that when I blinked he was gone. He slipped out of the house without a trace, he was sweet and gentle which was unusual compared to the angry gangbanger I had gotten used to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Shit Happens

Rio POV

I still couldn't believe that I fucked the housewife and then I got attached all in one shot, I mean sure she was something else, being able to rob that store and being so calm when I was about to have her killed.

Even daring to insult me at the moment that she thought that she had nothing left to lose. She was my kind of women wild and crazy but still, it was shocking nonetheless. I didn't think that she was into me but now we knew. I sat silently in my car just thinking for a moment before taking my key into the silver ignition.

I gripped my phone as it started to go off in the console, I hit the answer button, when I looked at the screen I could see his face lighten it the hell was he doing? I watched the road for a moment before hitting the answer button as a red light was fast approaching.

My car jolted out a stop as I roughly hit on the gas ad the sound of shot ringed out of the phone's receiver. They were just supposed to drop for the cash nothing more nothing less what the hell was happening.

"Primo what's going on." I head yelling that became more panicked as the sound of sirens ringing out into the air. One last shot rang out along with a yelp of pain as someone began to curse.

"Rio I was shot, the exchange went south the cops are after me but I dodge them in a warehouse can you come to get me."

I felt a cold hand wrapped around my heart as I tore through the red light. Nothing was going to stop me from getting to him not even a cop car, this shouldn't have even happened. "I'm on my way tell me where you are."

I tried to keep the worry and the angry from entering my voice. But I was a ball of nerves he was my little cousin and he was shot. That was on me, I heard the silence of the phone and it only made me more frantic."primo Donde estas" I didn't get a response not even a whimper of pain or a yelp nothing, he couldn't have died he had or have just passed out from the pain or the blood loss.

The more I thought about why he would have made him go silent only made me panic more as his phone just caught off. Dammit how did this go all wrong, I drove at top speed toward the industrial area. I could see all the black unmarked sedans.

Everyone was here which was good I would kill the first person that I saw. This was bullshit they couldn't have even been trusted with a simple job. Someone had to have betrayed me, and they were going to pay for that with blood.

When I hopped out of the car I felt the cold Detroit air hit my heated skin if it wasn't for the anger that was coursing through my veins. I might be freezing which meant that I had left my jacket at Beth's house great.

Like I need that at the moment along with this shit show. As I sighed, I watched my breath crystallize in front of me. Just staring for a minute trying my best to keep my temper under control before walking toward the warehouse.

As I made it through the door the first thing that hit me was the warm air and the smell of gunpowder. As I walked further into the warehouse I could see all the shocked and confused face of my associates. I don't give a damn. One of them knew something.

I walked into the middle of the room before taking my gun out of my waistband and leveling it at the first person that I saw.

The idiot that I put in charge of the buy. His eyes widen like a deer in the headlights, but that bounds to happen when you are looking at the barrel of a gun.

"Hey boss calm down." He voice was fearful and shaking you could tell but what really got me was his disheveled form. His slick back hair was littered with twigs and leaves, he must have been running in and out of bushes to dodge the cops. Or possibly the idiot that ripped me off.

As my eyes started to drift I notice that there was blood littering the bottom half of his black shirt and even on the grip of his glock. The black steel was painted a sickening shade of red.

"What happens? You have one minute to give me a reason not to shoot you." I looked him up and down till my eyes met his. His deep brown eyes looked black with fear, no doubt he would say the wrong thing.

"I don't know what happened boss one minute we were making the exchange, and the next me and the boys were getting shot up. They tried to kill us and take the cash we got the cash but your cousin he go...t."

I wasn't going to let him finish that sentence of lies, I let the gunpowder fill my nose as I shot him in the right kneecap.

The ear hearing sound of my gun going off was music to my ears as the sound bounces off of the walls. Becoming distorted by the time that the sound traveled back to my ears.

"I knew that he got shot he called me. So why don't you tell the truth and maybe I make this quick, there is no way that they would up and betray me. They're not that stupid. So you are going to tell me the truth before I cut you in half and bury you somewhere your family will never find you."

My voice was cold and menacing as I capped his other knees cap watching him fall to his knees. He bowed his head watching the deep crimson blood flow to the ground in a dark red puddle. I couldn't see his face but I know that he was in pain when he let out a light whimper.

"I...I…" I was getting so tired of this bullshit he was going to lie to me again, this time I shot the wall next to him. "You got one last chance before I blow your head off, the truth this time."

I watched him for a month as he took in a shaky breath of air before holding it. When he spoke I watched his shoulders sag as he exhaled.

"They were disrespectful and rude so I shot one of their boys they didn't take too kindly to it and shoot your cousin after that all hell broke loose they were going to take the clean cash and book it. But I shot most of them and then I ran off with the cash…"

Before he could finish his sentence I shot him the head. His body dropping in a heap on the ground.

I have fueled by rage no one and I mean no one indigent, my family, I watched his dead body for a moment before tugging at my right-hand man.

His shave head looks pale and covered with a thin layer of sweat. But my eyes were at the moment focus on the tat that he had on his neck. By the time that I looked back up his deep brown eyes were uneasy he was waiting for an order. Waiting to see if I was okay or if I was going to lose it.

I was far from okay, but Flex is my boy from way back in the day when we first got the gang started. So he was offered the right to know what I was thinking of the others but now isn't the time. So I gave him a silent nodded before looking back to the bleeding piece of trash on my floor.

"Burn his body in acid I have to call our associate and tell them that I didn't order that hit and in the meantime, I want my cousin found."

I snarled lowly before walking out of the warehouse before pulling my cell out of my pocket simply staring at the burner for a moment.

I was gone for 2 hours and things went tits up. It's not like it was a difficult task but this idiota couldn't do shit right. I hit speed dial one while I was lost in my thoughts and waited for the phone to ring.

When the phone finally picked up I could hear people in the background yelling in outrage as they spoke so fast that all of their words were mixed together.

"First you attack my men then you have the balls the audacity to call me, you have gotta be kidding me, Rio. That's some serious nervio llegaste"

I sighed this was not how I wanted this conversation to go, I was hoping that we could just be bygones. My men were either dead or shot and so were his. But from the angry town that was ringing in my ears that wasn't going to happen.

"I didn't order the hit my primo was one of the men that got shot, now he is missing I had no intention to attack you. Apparently one of your boys was mouthing off and one of my guys didn't take it kindly. But I dealt with him he won't be a problem anymore."

I looked down at my feet silently hoping that that would be enough for him. But I know the mean that my legs started to pace back and forth without my consent that things were going to go like they were supposed to.

"Like I give a damn 4 of my guys are dead one of them including a brother in law of mine." Shit.

"So this is what we are going to do, every one of your guys that were at the meeting you will hand over to me. Or I and you are going to have some problems and you don't have to have a problem with me, Rio."

Could that sound any layer what kind of cholo was he? I shook my head sadly when I looked up to see that Felix was making his way over to me.

"Yeah, you will get my answer real soon." I hung up the phone before slamming it on the ground and stomping on it. You never know who is listing and that call took longer than I wanted it to. When I looked at Felix he had this worried expression on his face. "Whats up Felix did you find him."

From the look on his face, I could answer my own question but I'm guessing that it wasn't anything good. They probably found a body.

"He's not doing so good boss." I snarled and nod my head before hopping in the car. I waited for him to get into the passenger side before pulling off.

I slammed my foot on the gas pedal taking the turns as he directed me but my mind was blank with anger and worry.

Which only got worse when I jerked to a violent stop and saw a kid passed out in the middle of the street. Please go let him be alive. I jumped out and ran over to him.

His shoulders were moving light as I walked over to him, he was alive but for how long.

"Dammit niño, you couldn't have ducked." I lifted him up and threw him over my back before walking back to the black Escalade and laid him down in the back. It wants my usual ride but it was the one that I used for time like this.

I began to drive around aimlessly where the hell was I going to put him there wheat from the cops and the gang. This wasn't going to be a simple tax.

"There isn't a place for him to go, there is no place for him to be safe. You know that." I sneered at Felix carless tone but nodded my head. "I'm aware."

I tipped my head back as I pulled into an owned parking lot of a mall on the white sound of town. My head was killing me and I still had to find a place for him to go and lie low.

It not like I could take him to my house I'm sure that they would have check that place first and I couldn't take him to his house. He would put the familia in danger. "Alright, I got the perfect place."

My thought was with Beth, no one would think to look there, no gangbanger would hide out there not if they didn't want to go to jail. I sighed and drove there sightly not saying a word. Simply listening to the shallow breaths of my cousin, it felt like an entity when I pulled up to the cookie cutter house.

"Boss what the hell are we doing here." I frown at his irritated town like I was the one bugging him. "Hiding in place sight, just sit here I will be right back."

Before Felix could say another word or silently judge me I hopped out of the car and took my cousin through the back door, trying to creep silently passed Beth's room and slowly up the stairs. As I moved slowly up them I start to feel how heavy he really was. This kid was a lot heavier then he looked.

"Damn niño you are going to need to lay off of the empanadas" I shook my head sadly before making it into the first room that I saw. The bright pink bedspread stuck out in the dark.

I dropped him lightly on the bed I knew that I was going to have it smooth this over with Beth tomorrow. She wouldn't be pleased but he needs the room more than her kid did at the moment.

I took the time of rewrapped the wound and take the bullet out before walking tour of the house at full speed. Of course, I forgot my jacket again I would have to get it later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 That's Not What I Meant

Looking at his smug face as pissing me off, I can't believe we had sex and then he took it upon himself to put a half-dead body in my daughter's bed.

I mean really who does that kind of thing one-minute amazing sex. Then the next I'm committing yet another crime and I thought that I was pretty sure that I told him that we would move cash nothing else.

"Okay well I am going to go you got first to watch Beth cause I gotta to get to work." Annie's voice raked against my ears as a shiver found it way down my spine I didn't want to be stuck along with that murder.

I felt my neck cramp as I shifted to see that Ruby was nodded along with Annie. They were just going to leave like that before I could say a word they both hightail it out of the back gate. Cowards.

But whatever at least I had time to have a little talk with Rio, I shift my weight to my right foot as I started to move closer to him. He was still sitting down on the porch steps this smug look on his face as he tried to hide the fact that he found all of this rather amusing.

But I was anything but amused I mean really you would have thought that he would have at least woke me up, I sighed and leaned over to him.

That was until I felt the warmth of his hand curled around my head and pulled me down to sit in his lap. He thought that his being cute would get him out of this, he had another thing coming let me tell you. "Was I not clear last night?"

I felt my anger growing with each word that I spoke I mean really there was nothing config about last night. I gripped his chin roughly and forced him to look at me. What I saw surprised me he looked highly upset.

His two chocolate orbs seems a little softer then there usually hot gaze. As silence passed between the two of us I knew that there definitely was something wrong with him. He hasn't made a single smug comment in the past minute.

He seems to have deep sunken in black bags on his usually flawless caramel skin which meant that either something is stressing him out or he got not sleep last night.

"He's my cousin, and I didn't have much of a choice, I just worry about him, babe." His voice was gentle and I couldn't help but get giddy when I hear the word babe slip from his lips. I will be damned if I didn't admit that his gentle side didn't turn me.

Bugs that didn't mitigate my anger, not by a long shot. "You could have at least woke me up last night and told me that you were leaving him in my kid's bed."

He smiled at me, a genuine smile graced his lips and it was faculty. But before I could say a word he lifted us both up and started to walk in the house.

As he moved silently through the house like he knew the layout by heart I thought that maybe we were going to have sex. Which was fine but odd considering how upset he had been about his cousin a few seconds ago.

But instead he collapsed on the couch pulling me close to his chest and he snuggled me. Draping one of his arms lazily around my waist while his back leaned firmly against the couch.

"You need to sleep when I walked passed your room you were dead on your feet. But that does tend to happen when women go a few rounds with me." I laughed at his smug tone started to fill his voice again. But even though I found the joke funny all the heat still rushed to my face.

What had to be the biggest blush in the world. "Sorry, I freaked and there were other things that I had to handle, that he is going to have to handle and I didn't have time to stop and take a breath. For now, could you just look out for him make sure that he is safe."

I could hear how badly he needed me to say yes, to not be angry with him and I found it rather amusing. That the sexy badass gangbanger was asking me for forgiveness.

I lifted my head gently form his chest and place a sweet kiss on his lips. I could taste the tequila on his breath. Day drinking, hey I know the feeling. "Yeah, that's fine are you going to stay." I felt him shift as he wrapped his arms around my waist a little tighter.

"I can for a little bit I really don't want to leave him but I got business." I felt my head dip a bit before resting my head on his chest.

Just listing to his thumping heartbeat as my eyes started to close slowly. Letting his heart beat be my soundtrack to sleep before I knew it I was drifting further into a state of unconscious.

"Well you welcome to stay and your jacket is in my room on my bed. Grab it before you do leave it's supposed to be cold." I heard him nodded his head as he places a gentle kiss on the top of my head. "I don't want you seeing other guys you hear me?"

His chest buzzed as he spoke to me, it was so sexy when he took charge, I simply nodded my head too tired to even speak.

"Good girl." After I was dead to the world lost in the land of dreams. Or at least I was till I head Annie's voice bouncing off the walls. "

Are you ever going to wake up." When I opened my eyes there was Annie, with this confused expression written all over her face.

I thought that she was confused because Rio was cuddling behind me, but I didn't feel his muscle boy behind me. Too bad I would have love or spent the rest of the day cuddling with him.

When I looked up from my thought there was Annie her gray eyes filled with both confusion and intrigue. "Sorry I was tired." I sat up and walk up the stairs to see that Rios cousin was still sleeping.

The blood was dropped the white and pink sheet causing a dark red film to take over the fabric. By the looks of it, I would think that he would have died from blood loss by now.

The Next Day

"What do you mean that he is gone he can't be gone, he was shot how far can he go." Rio's voice was full of both courage and worry about his cousin condition.

Which could understand but what did he want me to do so stop him, yeah like me a little housewife could take down eyebrows were raised in anger as he looked over every inch of my body finding a reason to blame me.

Which only pissed me off maybe if his dick of a cousin didn't pull a gun on me then we would have let him run. "He pulled a gun on me what did you want me to do? Take my chance with seeing if he would actually pull the trigger?"

Rio let out a sigh and his blank cat is from rage started to lighten up, I could see the worry starting it out way the angry that had once been filling the eyes.

It must have been the pulled gun comment that got him to calm down. I watched his shoulders shake as he took in a deep breath and held it as he began to pinch the bridge of his nose out of aggravation. WHen he exhaled he seemed to calm down a bit.

"I will find him but for now what the hell is the ex-doing here." I frowned at his exhausted voice as he looked at me, this possessive aura starting to form around him.

I can't believe that he was really getting jealous of my dick of a husband soon to be ex. With three long strides, I was standing in front of Rio my eyes begin with a white honed or put him at ease.

I began to flick my tongue against his throat tracing the outline of his eagle tat, as he let out a half man half growl sound that had been building in his throat.

"Our kid's party is going on outside and you're about to want to have sex with this even is this guy?" I heard Rio growl for a moment before tipping his head back down looking me in the eyes as that fiery anger came he shifted his attention to Dean, breaking eye contact long enough to talk to him.

"None of your business what she does, you lost that right when you cheated on her."

I was glad that he was defending my honor, well just plain defending me but I didn't need them to get into a fist fight that would end with Dean dead behind a dumpster.

I place a gentle hand on the small of Rio back rubbing him gently as I forced him to look at me. His deep brown eyes litany as I pulled him out a chaste kiss that I wish could have been longer.

But our relationship sends perfectly with dean witnessing it. "Go please, call me if you need help finding your cousin." He sighed heavily giving me this look that told me not to tell him what to do, but he nodded his head and ran out of the room.

Next Day

I watched as people push their carts in and out of my line of sight as we waited to Rio to show up. He was never on time it was one of the few things that I was starting to notice about him.

Every time he gets a meeting we are always the first one to be there and he is also nowhere in sight. He shows up when he wants and that was one thing that I couldn't stand.

I shift in my seat as my ass started to go numb he needs to get here soon, I shifted my neck letting my bones crack as I turn to look at Ruby. She was picking her bright red nails looking up oceans to watch people walk by her.

Annie, on the other hand, looked ore out of her mind, like she had something better to do. Or as if she was acute not waiting on a ganger banger and getting stood up.

At the present moment, she was playing candy crush on her phones, as I watched her play the smell of musky and woody collagen filled my nose.

I was hit with the sexy and musky scent of his collagen before I even saw him, but even then I own that it was him. "What's up." I looked over to see that Rio was sitting in a pullover hoodies that made him look oh so delicious.

I sighed dreamily for a moment before letting my eyes scan over him than the two men that were behind him. Even as I was staring at the tall bald man with the neck and head taste.

I could feel Rios red hot gaze on me, he was like a lion stalking his prey, or a tiger cashed at the zoo. Stalking back and forth trying to figure out who he wanted to kill first.

I decide to just go for it, I turn to look at him our eyes met and this electric current swept through me.

I wonder if he felt it too or if that was just me, I scared his eyes trying to figure out if he felt it too. But all I gtg was a smug and slightly amused gaze starting back at me.

"We wanted to wash your cash." He had this expression of mock hurt on his face as his amazing brown eyes twinkled with amusement."You not here to do brunch."

I rolled my eyes what's wrong with him, I stifled my laugh as he winked seductively at me when the others weren't looking. "What no, we want to wash your cash here,"

I said it slowly and watched as his eyebrows twitched. I could tell by the change in his posture that he didn't think that we were leaned further into the chair simply looking at people walking by sipping on hiss soda.

"Big place like this have very generous return places." Annie chimed in when she thought that we were losing him and Ruby soon followed suit. "Yeah, no one is going to think about a wife buying a flat screen for her husband or tires for the minivan."

I watched him dip his neck back slightly so that his neck tats were exposed and I couldn't help but feel a rush of heat as I remember licking and tracing his tats yesterday. "Fake cash in and real cash out." I looked at Rio he didn't seem amused any longer, now his face was blank.

There is nothing but impassive masks that even shield the emotion in his eyes. Then he just stood up and started to walk away. That was it he wasn't even going to say yes or no.

"Wait where are you going?" He snapped his head to look back at me as my voice rung out softly."Going to get a duvet cover."

I look at him to shocked for words, I didn't even think that he knew what a duvet cover is, let alone what it is used for.

He must have senses my doubt because gave me this look that said I was in for it later tonight. "10%" I looked at him and shook my head no that was way to low. "15%"

I look at him and he sighed "10%" I grow under my breath, he was being completely unreasonable. "12%" I watched him laugh as he glared at me like I was testing my luck. "10%"

I sighed but nodded my head in defeat there was no point he wasn't going to change his mind,as I made eye contact with him. This wide sly grin started to from on his face. "I usually pay 30%"

Then he walked away I said some stupid ass comment about winning bitch which cause his tongue to flicker over his lisp as he walked away. I took in the deepest breast that i could muster before collapsing into the chair.

I was officially a criminal and that was something that was new for me. I thought that robbing that food store would be the most reckless thing that I have done. I couldn't have been any more wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Rio POV

This should be irritating have a bunch of suburban bitches cleaning my money any other time I wouldn't have even agreed to it. Hell, I would have killed them on the spot, but it would be safer than the usual methods that I implored.

At least this way my primo wouldn't get shot up anymore which would be good for me and the fam. I don't think that I could handle that, it's way too much stress.

But now there was the problem with dealing with this dicks in the Calvarze they weren't going to let this die so they were going to have to die.

I grumbled a string of curse under my breath as I stared out of the window of the tinted SUV. Drive by were always so boring you have to actually wait for your target to come out before shooting.

But I suppose that it was better than shooting the wrong people and catching a one is going to care if another cholo where to bit the dust hell I'm sure that they would throw me a party for doing it.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I looked at the night sky. The tinted window. The tint making the night sky looked just a little bit darker, there are so many things that I would rather be doing right now.

"Felix where is he, you said that he would be here." I looked over to my associated his dark brown eyes telling me that he was tired of me being impatient.

What can I say I wanted to be in a redhead, could anyone really fault me for wanting to get back to that instead of being here."Would you give it a minute he should be coming out in three, two, one." I couldn't hear his anger rising in his voice as I turned to see a large fat man walking out of the house.

It was about time that he got his ass moving I was tired of waiting. His greasy handlebar mustache was ruffled up, as a girl walks out behind him and kissed him goodbye.

She was a skinny young thing could have been older than 20 she want even older than my sister. How was he hinting that he was disgusted that poor girl?

I shook my head sadly and looked into my lap at my golden Glock glinting as it reflected the car lights. "It's about time and his other guys were already handle right."

I looked at Felix as I wrapped my finger around the cold gun before grabbing a silencer out of my back pocket. I watch as the black barrel wrap around the gun as I screw it tightly.

"Yeah I was there it witnesses them die, I made sure that they were dead. Double tap." I smirked while nodding my head as I began to roll the window down. This sack of shit wanted my cousin dead, wanted my men dead, I wasn't going to lose a single nights sleep over this shit.

I let my finger curl around the trigger as the metal gain a scent gleam as the moonlight hit it. I exhaled slowly as my finger slowly squeezed the trigger, the silencer did its job, making sure the bullets pop was reduced to a dull whizz.

The back of his head exploding as my bullet whizzed straight through it. A perfect headshot in another life I could have been a cop. I snorted I would have been a cop no matter what my upbringing was. "Alright get me back to my house, I got something to take care of."

My voice was smug and at this point, I was fed up I was done with gangbanging for tonight. Felix simply rolled his eyes and pulled off done the black alphabet.

It was a good thing that these streets were poorly lit or we might have a problem with rats. But the drive wasn't long and that was all I cared about.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in front of my house. This was the longest day of my life.

"Alright man brings the car back to the warehouse, and you don't need to be worried about waking up in the middle of the night for another hit. We are down for the night got me. That means don't bug me with no bullshit unless it is utterly important."

I look at Felix he had this amused look on his face as he shook his head sadly. "Got it but Rio tries not to get too wrapped up in that women."

I rolled my eyes at his concern it was great and all of that but I'm a big boy and I know what I want and what I don't want. I Was pretty damn sure,100% sure that I wanted her without a doubt.

I hopped out of the SUV letting my feet hit the black road firmly before running up out the door. I looked at my bright red door which was perfect for just in case there was a hit in front of my house.

The rest of the house was black with a red trim so I really needed to I could always just paint all of its walls red. But there hasn't been a bloodbath in my neighbor for a while which was a good thing I guess.

Thought it would've been exciting to get my hands dirty once in a while. I shook that stupid thought out of my head there was no way that would have been a good thing I could be going to jail and I don't do jail.

My mom would kill me literally, plus the best thugs are the one that doesn't get caught and I planned to be the best at my game. I curled my hand around the golden knob and push it open before slightly slipping into the dark.

My feet drift over every curve and object in my path and darkness around me. I crept my way up the stairs making my way into my room without an incident.

However the same couldn't be said when I took my first step into the room, the first thing I did was taste my carpet. I really needed to stop taking my shoes off at the door, I looked down at my feet to see a pair of stray red and white Jordan sticking out against the lack fully carpet.

Way to make your way into the room Rio, I shook my head sadly before collapsing on the bed. Letting in the navy blue sheet pulled me further into the unconscious. That was until I heard the ear buzzing ringtone of my phone. Who the fuck was calling me, really they need to fuck off. I told Flex that I didn't want to be bothered with business.

But when I gripped my black phone I notice that the caller id said Beth on it. I sighed and hit the answer button before staring up at the ceiling. Applying the phone gently to my ear, sighing for a moment.

"What's up." I didn't hear anything on the line but the sound of crashing dishes made me more alert. "Beth?" I called her name out but I heard nothing but dish crashing and the sound of someone moving around in the background.

What the hell was going on why the hell would she called me and not answer the phone. Unless I had missed one of the guys and they went for her. Dammit.

I hung up the phone and switched out of my button down that already had gunpowder residue on it. I slipped on a deep blue v-neck before running out of the house and hopped into my charger. The silver metal had a light glow to it as it bathed in the moonlight.

I made it to her house in a matter of minutes and it was a good thing that I did if I had to wait any longer when she was in danger. Then I would have lost it.

I sat in the car for a moment, I saw the kitchen and the living room window lit up. But I didn't see anyone home. The car was there sure but the dick husband's car wasn't there which mean that the deeds were there either.

But if Beth's was the only one there where the hell did the cholos parks. Dammit. I slowly made my way out of the car making sure that my door doesn't slam shut before creeping to the back door and opened it slightly.

I could hear the sound of something else crashing into the kitchen and the sound of Beth crushing. Her voice separated and being angry forcing my heart to pound. As adrenaline filled in my veins forcing my entire body to warm up with anger. They were dead it was that simple, I won't let them live they would regret their choice.

I had to know what was going on and I was getting so tired of move slow so I started to pick up the pace. When I rounded the corner into the kitchen I saw Beth on her hands and noticed her picking up a broken bowl. When she lifted her head up she saw me and my gun and growled angrily at me.

"What are you doing." I looked around the house but there was no one there. As I slowly moved my gun down I stared at Beth slightly confused.

"You called and I didn't hear your voice and then there was all this movement. I thought one of my old partners was coming after you."

My voice sounds under and confused, but for some reason, she found that funny before she started to bust out into laughter as I walked further into the kitchen.

Letting the fluorescent lights blind me for a minute while the delicious smell of cookies filled my nose. But the best thing had to be her adorable laughter and she made her way to me. Pawing the fabric of my blue shirt before kissing my lips. She tasted like chocolate cookies and strawberries.

I let myself enjoy the moment before she pulled away from me. Though every fiber of my being was telling me to hold her tighter. But I settled for holding a hand on her hipbone gently rubbing small curled into her body.

"Hey" I lifted my head from my hand to meet her amazing azure blue eyes. "You were coming to save me?"This soft light shined in her eyes as I smirked but nodded my head and she grinned at me.

"Who would have thought that you are such a sweetheart and I like the new shirt, you look good in v-necks."

I had some cocky comment forming in my head but I just settled for a smug smirk before pulling away, putting some unwanted distance between the two of us as I clean up the brown bowl. Being careful not to cut myself in the process that would have just been lame.

I could feel Beth's hot gaze on me which only gave me another reason not to cut myself like a loser. When I turned around I snatched deep tan cookies from the sheet before popping it into my mouths, the cook was the perfect companion warm and delicious just like Beth.

"You got a sweet tooth." I smiled wide before walking casually over to her trying to hide how glad I was that she was okay.

"What the hell were you doing anyway, if you weren't getting attacked why didn't you answer when you called me." I let my voice sound as nonchalant as possible but she almost made my heart stop when I thought that she could be hurt.

She laughed lightly as she saw through my charade as he walked closer to me giving me a light peck on the cheek as her hand drifted towards her back pocket to grab her phone.

I couldn't help but note how good and long her legs look in those navy blue jeans. "I must have butt dialed sorry to worry you. Go ahead to the living room I'll be there in a second."

This all felt so normal and I didn't mind if I thought that it might bug me and I would end up self-sabotaging myself but this was all clicking into place. So I really couldn't help the smile that formed on my face as I pulled her into a deep kiss.

Tasting the cookies and coffee that was on her breath as m hand snake behind her waist. When we pulled apart I snatch a cookie off the tray was Beth's warmth faded from my body. "Hey don't eat all of them."

I flicked my tongue over my lip as the taste of chocolate hit my tongue but I Was more focus on how turned on But was. Rather than the sweet taste of her cookies, just thinking about her was enough to drive me mad.

"This cookie won't be the only thing that I am eating tonight." I watched her lips purse into an O as she stood her in shock not knowing what to do. So I simply walked out of the room collecting on the khaki colored couch.

The tv was playing some cheesy horror flick which I didn't mind, I rather enjoyed them but I didn't think that Beth was the blood and guts kind of girl. She looked more like a chick flicks kind of girl to me. But to see that she was watching final destination 2, made me think that she wasn't so missing Vanilla.

Then again girls like her usually don't drink bourbon she was wild and unpredictable and I loved that about her. I watched as the car accident unfolding on the scent as I hear movement behind me.

It was like a six sense as I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Usually, my muscle would tense up but there was no threat to me just a wicked sexy chica. "You're not a very stealthy walker you know that."

She laughed "Yeah well not all of us are like a gangbanging batman, who can slip in and out like they were never there, to begin with," I smirked at her it was kind of thing, as I turn back from the movie. I could see Beth walking over to me this slight grin on her face as she placed a cup of cookies in front of me along with some milk.

"You want something to drink." I shook my head no if I was thirsty I could get myself. Beth didn't need to be told that twice she jumped in my lips as she lifted her cup of milk to her lips

As she gulped the milk down I took another cookie chomping on the gooey chocolate chips as she watched the movie, getting more comfortable in my lap.

"How is your cousin?" I looked down at the tv to see that Beat wasn't looking at me. The tv had her undivided attention and I couldn't help but be jealous.

"Hey." She looked up at the sound of my gravelly voice I was exhausted, I'm shocked that I hadn't fallen asleep just yet. "He's fine thanks for asking."

I tipped my head down gently kissing her before trying my attention to the movie. I did want to go to pound town but I suppose I could you the rest and a movie night with my girl sounded pretty good.


	5. Almost Caught

Beth POV

I fell asleep in his arms and it seemed so natural that I didn't even fight it when we started to drift throughout the movie. I felt safe in his arms as, they instinct against my waist pulling me tighter into his chest.

Safe and content those were two things that I never felt with Dean but I did with Rio. Which should have been weird but I didn't mind it at all, so I let myself drift into a content sleep.

I woke up in Rio's arms as the sound of a slamming door jolted me, thank god that ti was the backdoor. I don't know how I would have explained this if I was caught with my pants down metaphorically.

I tried to wiggle my way out of Rios grip but that only caused him to tighten his grip. This couldn't happen it not that I am ashamed to be with Rio but how would I explain this to my kids. I slapped Rios army lightly as panic started to rise in my chest, but all he did was grunt a little.

As if to tell me to stop trying to wake him up but other then that he didn't move, like I was just some fly bugging him. "Beth where are you!"Fuck I could hear Annie's voice calling out to me with Ruby fowling right after her.

I know that they would have some smart shit to say and I just wanted to enjoy this with Rio while I could. While we tried to figure out what we even do. "Bitch I know that Satan took the kids to his parent house for a week but damn you can't still be sleeping can you."

Now that caused Rio to let out a light moan as his eyes started to flutter open. I was lost in his eyes as his usual dark brown eyes were a light brown, unlike anything that I had seen. They almost seemed to be shining in the sunlight that was drifting in from the windows.

"Rio get up you gotta to go" This time he growled out in irritation I could tell that he didn't want to wake up let alone move. He shifted slightly wrapping his arm more secretly around my waist as the other was tucked firmly behind his head.

"Rio please get up, the girls are here, and in case you forget you and your mean tried to kill them on 3 separate occasions."

That seems to get his focus as his eyes snapped open wide but the look in his eyes wasn't a friend like mine. It was more like are you serious why can't I sleep a little bit longer and I couldn't help but smile at that look.

"Do I have to go? I'm tired." He frowned a little bit and I couldn't help but think that he sounded and looked cute at this moment. I shook my head sadly and kissed his lips before pulling away and sitting up.

"Go we will talk later." He sighed happily as he slipped his shoes on before kissing my head gentle than my lips. I grinned madly at his back as he moved out of the house like a ninja I didn't even hear the door close. I wonder how he did that.

When I walk into the kitchen, both fo the girls were staring at my disheveled appearance. I'm sure that they were surprised to see me in the same worn blue jeans and shirt from last night."Girl, you looked like you got hit by a bus."

I heard Ruby amused tone as she looked me up and down like she was trying to find soothing. Buy Annie was giving me this dispositioned looked like she knew something.

"Please tell me that you didn't sleep with Dean, the wait was that why it took you so long to get out of your room. Is that why you're still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Cancer isn't a jail out of a free card Beth."

I rolled my eyes at her she was being ridiculously and frankly, I was just a little bit design and included. I wouldn't sleep with him ever again I didn't know what kind of disease he had and finally, I didn't want to know. As long as he stayed away from me that is.

Instead of entering the idea, I simply walk over to the coffee machine and put a pot on before making my way back to my room. Letting my feet shuffle lifelessly against the hardwood floors with Annie and Ruby trailing after me for some reason. There was no point in paying them any mind, they had no idea that I had slept with Rio and that was all I care about.

"Would the two of you mind giving me a minute to get dressed." I turned around to see that both the girls had stopped short surprised that I had said saying. But they simply nodded and pivoted around taking off back towards the kitchen.

As I stripped off my clothes in time to notice that here as a bright purple blemish on my skin, right above my collar bone, it had to form one of my bone session with Rio. I shook my head sadly and slipped on a blue blouse and a pair of black tight jeans and walking out of the room.

As I made my way to the kitten the smell of coffee hit my nose waking up my senses slightly. But as I walked into the room Annie was drinking the coffee that I had just made for myself.

"What brings you guys here this early." I looked at her and she smiled. "Just came to drop off the returns that we made."

I looked at Annie I could tell that she was trying to find any proof that I had slept with Dean. I squinted my eyes as I talked to her "Here put it in the safe."

As they made their way out of the kittens I put on another cup of coffee before making my way to the office. Both Annie and Ruby waited for me leading up agent Deans shitty desk.

I got down on my knees which I had gotten used to thanks to Rio. I felt a sly grin form on my face as I put in the code and the door creaked open. When I turn back there were piles of cash on the floor but the girl was nowhere in sight.

"Oh yeah, sure I will totally put all the cash away for you guys. Please go and relax." I hear the harsh and acrostic toe ring out as I slowly put the stack of cash into the black safe.

By the time that I made it back to the kitchen, I was thankful to see that Annie's was still sipping her first cup of stolen coffee so mine was safe. The dark and robust smell filled my nose as I went other fringe grabbing the white bottle that has a bright blue label.

With the words French Villiana written in bold bright blue letters. I watch as the black oil slick liquid turns into a caramel sip of heaven. I closed my eyes slowly taking in each bring hot sip, letting my muscle wake up and relax at the same time.

As I opened my eyes are there was Annie's expecting gray gaze looking me up and down like she was trying to find something that might let her know who I was doing last night. When she didn't find what she was looking for she took the chance to ask me the same question that she already did.

"No I didn't have sex with dean I was cooking and baking last night and after a little too much bourbon I passed out on the couch. Now can you get off of my back? I got to pick up the kids today and take them to their respective clubs."

I tried to keep my voice from being aggravated but that's not possible I don't know why Annie would feel the need to pry into my life. It's not like I am the one fucking up my life.

That is all her and yet here she is thinking that she knows best, how annoying I mean really and it assumes that I would sleep with Dean

.Dean who disgust me on a cellular level. I watched Annie for a minute longer before nodding my head out the door, I made my way usher grabbing my key along the way. I collapse in my car waiting for the two of them to pull off before turning to see Rio sitting in my car.

I kept from shaking and I glare at him, "What are you doing here? What are you staring at?" He rolled his eyes at me and kissed my lips gently before getting out of the car and right into his sliver charger.

I had never seen him in that act before, that must have been his own personal car. I sat there in shocked for a moment before pulling off to get my kids.

As the day went on everything seem so mundane compared to being with Rio or at least that was until I was trying to get the kids in the car. That was when I saw him a tall black man that had been in the house before. It was the bald FBI agent that had asked me if we had seen anything strange the day of Kenny's party. The fuck did he what.

I made my way out if the car trying to give him my best smile before turning my head back or hear Kenny yelling about needing to get to hockey practice on time.

The girl had to go to the ballet and I didn't have time for this, "Dean not here and I have to get them to their clubs can this wait." He gave me this smug greeaseball smile that told me that whatever he had to say was going to pissted me off.

"This can't wait it would be better if we talked today." I didn't have time to deal with this shit. "Fine tonight okay." I looked at my kid once more as my son called for me to the back of the car. I sighed and jumped back into the car I was going to have to talk to Rio.


	6. My sister Did What?

Rio POV

Every one of my muscles wanted, no begged me to head to bed yet here I was on my way to my mother's house for some bullshit. I should have stayed on Beth's couch but she thought that it would be a bad idea for the girls to see me.

Which I didn't see the big deal but I guess they still hold a grudge the whole tried to murder them thing. They shouldn't have taken it so personally I put a lot of guns in a lot of peoples face.

I cruised down the line watching blurs of color pass through my eyes as I thought about Beth and how sexy she looked this moring.

That woman was a being of pure beauty and she oozes sexiness. How? Why would anyone want to mess that up let alone a smuck like Dean that didn't deserve her in the first place?

I shifted in my leather seats peeling my sweat-drenched shirt off my back as my muscles ache. My neck slightly cracking as I shifted my line of sight to my mother house that was shining in the bright winter sun. I'm glad that I bought it for her, it was one of the first thing I did when I joined the gang.

She couldn't be in that neighbors anymore, sure the hood was home and people knew not to mess with her or my hermana or anyone else I cared about. But that doesn't mean that they can't catch a stray bullet. If something happened to either one of them while Papi was gone...

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a cars loud bass ripping through my ears it wasn't like I was thinking here or anything. Plus who was playing house music in this neighbors, hell who would want to play that shitty music?

How could that even be considered music, now if they were to play some Don Omar and Daddy Yankee? Then it would have been a different story at this point I would even take Pit Bull over house music.

But this shit was just torture and I actually conduct torture on a daily basis. That would be better than listening to that shit right about now.I felt my head shifted the to the sound of that horrible noise pollution. Only to be meet with an aggravating sight of my sitter sitting in a car with some wannabe cholo. He had a shaved head with a tear drop tattoos under his eyes.

How pathetic if he thought that he was a thug I would have to tell him otherwise. I slowly made my way over to his car taking in every detail that I could. There wasn't a single bullet hole in his bummer but there was some blood in the chrome of the car.

That alone was a reason for the cops to stop them, and her being Mexican is just another reason. I sighed what the hell was she doing with a wannabe like this. I watched his caddy pulled to a slow crawl against the black pavement.

Over the roar of the music, I faintly heard my sister yelling about how horrible the music sound which was true. But as she turned the dial of the radio down I made out hi gruff and aggravated voice quite clearly. "Bitch if I wanted to listen to this I will this is my car. Don't make me teach you a lesson that you are never going to forget."

I snarled out in anger and frustration, what the hell did that even mean, was he putting his hand on my sister. If that is the case what that the same reason that my mother had called me on such short notice. If so I could have no problem making sure that he disappeared.

Anger course thru every inch of my blood fueling more than any coffee or adrenaline could. Who the fuck did this little wannabe shit think that he is.

My slow pace turned into a brisk jog as I loomed over the car window. My sister looking deeply at her man as I hit the car window hard but not hard enough to break the glass.

You have no idea how hard it was toe resist the urge to break the glass and empty my clip into that ass for even thinking about putting his hands on my sister.

But I took in a few calming breaths before squaring my shoulder and tilting my head back. I couldn't help but hide the smile that forms on my face as I watched my sister snapped her head back. Her eyes widened in fear and shock as she saw the angel that was barely contained under my skin.

I knew that she knew that I had every word when I looked into her scarlet coals eyes that were barely covered by her curly black hair. She was barely 21 but this guy didn't seem to care that he was about 10 years older than her the same age as me. I should have his ass locked up and then shot.

I lift my gaze as I felt eyes on me only to see that he was watching me. This cold and cruel look on hi face that slowly fades as I pulled a golden Glock out of the waistline of my pants.

I could see that I struck a cord of fear in his heart as my sister started to slowly and regretfully roll down the window. It only took a matter of seconds to have him pinned against the front hood of his green caddy. This fear expression bored his face as his wife brown eyes became more doe-like as far crept its way into his eyes.

"What kind of lesson are you going to teach her huh like you need to learn how to respect women, especially the ones who's brother carry guns for a living. Lucia get out of the car and head in the house. Dile a mamá que estaré pronto."

I looked at her as she blinked rapidly but didn't move. She seems in shock or maybe mute but I am pretty sure that I was clear. "Go Lucia now."

I could hear her whimpering as her anxious black eyes shifted from me to her boy toy then back to me. They almost looked apologetic but not because I was attacking the guy but because she talked back to him.

What kind of fucked up little brainwashing is going on her, the Lucia I knew would never agree to do a damn thing she was supposed to."Please, Rio just lets him go, he didn't mean anything by it."

I snared widely and looked at her, her mocha skin seems paler than usual was she sick. But I quickly whipped my head back or look at the lose that as squirming under my steel grip. His shit brown eyes were wide with terror, when I got a good look at him I could see a walking stereotype.

He was wearing a black button up but only the tops three buttons of the shirt button. He even had on the on low cut black cargo shorts with the tall though it was winter in Detroit of all a idiot.

Fucking pussy I could tell by the look in his doe eyes that he hadn't faced down the barrel of a gun before, and he thought that he could threaten my sister.

"I see you near my sister again I even hear you threaten her again and I will end you there is no doubt about it you got me coño."

I made sure that my voice was steady and calm I would let out the boiling hot rage that was currently welling in my chest. Just looking at him mad me sick as I pushed the lightning golden barely roughly against the temple of his head.

I watched his eyes widen as he saw how bad I wanted to kill him,I'm sure that my eyes were dilated form all the bloodlust and adrenaline putting through me.

This animalistic energy took over me as I let out a dangerous snail slowly letting him simple crumpled against the car shifting his gaze nervously to my sister as if to say that he would be back.

Before he made his way back to the car this new attraction in his eyes. But the only thing that he would be met with next time he came over is one of my bullets in between his shitty brown eyes. as he crumpled in his car simply sitting in shock as he shifted his eyes to my sister. "Rio, Lucia get in this house."

Her aggregated voice filled the air, she was more than pissed her stern tone forced a shiver down my sister's town as I turned back in time to see my mother angry form.

Her hands on her hips are both her eyebrows were raised as if to silently asked what I was doing. I felt a sheepish grin from on my face as I slipped my cold gun into my waist line. The metal hosting my burning hot skin as I started to walk my way to the door.

When I turn back I noticed hat Lucia wasn't waving, I couldn't help but feel bad for her, her little petite form seems to be smaller in the huge oversized shirt she was wearing.

Pity welled in my chest as I gripped her arm loosely as started to tag her along with me. But even though my grip was loose against her noodle arms she still winces, if she wanted wit one good tug she could have gotten out of my grip.

I sighed heavily and walked dog the dodo dragon Lucia skinny arm along with me. The funny thing was that she knew how to fight so why would she let this happen to her.

It was kind of imperative that we both know how to fight since we lived in the worst hood in all of Detroit and there were a lot of hoods in Detroit. Papi made sure that we knew how to fight before he went to jail.

Dammit, what was wrong with this girl better question what the hell was going on. She better not be letting that lose hit her to get his jollies off if so I could kill him.

I looked up from my extensive inner monologue to see the angry light warming my mother furious gaze. Her hot gaze shifting between me and my sister, the both of us just sitting there on the porch like an idiot's simply waiting for her to start yelling at us. But she simply held the door open long enough for the both of us to walk into the house. The first place that I went to was the kitchen.

I needed a drink and after the couple of days that I have been having and if I hear any more bad news then I was going to lose it.

"What the hell were you think huh pulling a gun out, this isn't the hood where shit like that is normal. This is a nice place which is why you move us here right.

Yet here you are like a bobo pulling guns and shoving them in people face, who I might had you pulled out of a car if the policía saw you than mis dos hijos are in jail. Then what?" Every time with her, all she did was guilt and yell I swear it was like I never moved out.

My eyes rack over the fridge till I was met with the liquid of the gods, a glass bottle with golden liquid heaven. Corano there were some stereotypes that I enjoyed, such as the best beer, All that other shit tasted like piss.

Gripping the cold bottle with my right-hand force shivers and goosebumps down my arm as I slammed the fridge door close. The black pant glinted in the overhead fluorescent lights.

Of course then I was met my the frowning and upset mother who was leading in against the wall. Leaving space between me and the table that was off to the corner.

Next to the breakfast nook. My sister was sitting at the table laying her head down on the white table and she looked sadly at her hands. I could tell that she was tense, she must have been waiting for the next shoe to drop. What else could she have done?

"I heard her boyfriend threatening her and I don't play that shit, so I decided that we need to have a little talk. I might have handled it better if I wasn't running on 4 hours of sleep, the past couple of days haven't been the best. So whatever you want can you make it fast so I can get some sleep."

My voice sounded fed up and exhausted and at this point I didn't bother to hide it,I didn't even want to be here so me putting in extra effort wasn't happening.

Rest was the only thing that I cared about. As I collapsed into the seat in front of my sister my phone started to go off, the variation was shaking the table.

I could see that it was Beth but I didn't bother to answer. I was busy getting yelled at and if my mom saw me looking at my phone. That would only making things worse. When I looked up Lucia was still looking at her lap but mom was living I didn't need to see her moving closer to the kitchen island to know that.

"Lucia go to your room, you have class early tomorrow and a exam I expect you to pass, your brother don't pay for your college degree for you to fail out."

I snapped my head up ignoring the cracking sound of my bones as I shifted my vision to Lucia what the hell did she mean failing out. What was wrong with this girl? She can't afford to waste her time and I bet that cholo has something to do with it. I will have to talk to her about that idiot later.

As I shifted I could see Lucia giving me a weak smile before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. What the hell was going on, I was just here three days ago, there was no way that things could have fallen apart so fast.

"Why is she failing school." I rest my head on my hand as I met my mother's furious gaze, she was less than pleased that I had pulled a gun sure. But she was even more pissted that Lucia name and fail are even in the same sentence, it was one of the many things great about Lucia.

The girl didn't know how to fail that was until now. I sighed as I tipped my head back feeling my muscle tighten as I took in a deep gulp of my beer. Letting the cold liquid burn my throat as I swallowed three large gulps. Finishing off the beer in a matter of seconds. Leaving nothing but a empty bottle.

"That boy that you pulled out of the car. He and his boys have been hanging around her, we might have moved out here hood but that doesn't stop her from going back to see her friends and whatnot. Well, she got mixed up with one of the gangs. The Santos gang took a liking to her, she doesn't get involved in all that gangbanger shit but she does spend a lot of time over there, partying and getting high."

I snarled under my breath was the hell was she thinking, "Those little bitches are getting attacked by task force daily, the DPD go after them on a daily basis, if she were to get arrested and charged, that could ruin her life. What the hell is wrong with her, does Papi know what is going on."

My voice cracked it was dry and I was angry, I went to take another swig of my drink only to realize that it was empty. When I met moms gaze there was this deep understanding look in her deep brown eyes. She began to twirl her curls nervously as she shifted in her chair unconformably.

"Your Papi gets out in a few weeks I was going to tell him when he got out so that he wouldn't kill someone in prison to send a message to the Santos gang."

That' right Papi was getting out soon but I couldn't believe that he would jeopardize that simply to send a message. But then again he made it clear that the Santos gang was an enemy of our families. I rolled my neck and glared at the ceiling this had to be the worst news of the day.

"I will talk to her I am amusing that was why you asked me to come over in the first place?" I looked up only to see that she had this sad look in her eyes but nodded her head, but that sad look in her eyes lesson and was replaced with wild anger as I had just said something wrong.

"I can't believe that she is even caught up in that shit the Santos was the reason that your father went to prison in the first palace. 10 years of your lives down the drain and seeing you through glass is no way to spend time with his kids." I couldn't help but feel bad as I stood feeling my knees locking and unlocking in place as I bent down. Placing a gentle and loving kiss on my mother temples.

"I will talk to her and if that doesn't work, I send some of my guys over there and have them take care of the problem."

I didn't wait for her to say no I simply ran up the stair making my way slightly down the hallway. I walked passed my old room in the house just looking at the red pant door for a moment before kissing and making my way to Lucia's room. I could hear reggaeton blasting in her room, I still couldn't believe this all started because of a choice of music.

I stopped short at a door which had warning tape on it that said knock or get capped, it was some stupid tape she made when she was still in highschool.

I'm shocked that she didn't take it down yet, I simply rolled my eyes before pushing my way into the room. It had only been a week since I had been in her room.

But it was also unreasonable. Her usually organized bookshelf and desk were covered with papers with D's on them and video games strewn all over them.

Her usually tidy and made bed was a mess there were navy blue blankets strewn all over the floor while clothes liters the bed. Then there was her horror show of a closet I couldn't even see the floor all the light blue names were bare.

While her close rest on the floor her room is a complete mess and she didn't see a problem with that. In fact, she was laying on her bed playing games on her phone as her laptop blasted Don Omar. The fuck am I seeing right now.

"Get off of your phone and clean then study or so helped god Lucia, I will shoot that boy in that dumbass car. What the hell were you thinking anyway, hanging around with a Santos bitch. Are you out of your mind"

I couldn't help the fury in my voice she was throwing her life away which I guess a funny thing coming from a gangbanger. But she was, is messing her life up and for possible reason was good enough to ruin her shot at a better life. She was a 21 year old kids. Barely a junior in college .

"Who are you to tell me what to do your not Papi." I looked up from my thought to see Lucia sitting up angry in the bed. Fire finding its way into her dangerous galore. I don't know why it wasn't like it wasn't true.

But hearing her say that to me pushed me over the edge she really had the nerve to throw that back in the face. When she was the one fucking the Santos loser and I was the one that took care of her and ma.

"That's right, I'm not Papi and do you want to know why I had to look out for you instead of Papi. A Santos bitch just like the one that you are dating ratted on him. 10 years of our lives with him whipped out. So what the fuck do you think that you are doing with a Santos when Papi find out he will snap that little fuck in half. You don't get it ruin your life, so you are going to clean, then study and get the fuck off of that phone before I fire a bullet into the screen."

I was shaking from rage I had never been this angry in my life, I joined and started up the family in the moment that Papi got thrown into jail. Did she really think, that was what I wanted, I mean suer now I love it not, but when I was first getting started, I hated every minute of it.

But i did it for the family, now I'm a hard core boss and I wasn't going to lose a argument to my little sister. That just isn't happening. She simply stared at me in shock, her eyes wide as her jaw dropped open from mere shock.I guess she didn't know who sent Papi to jail, well now she did.

"Alright the both of you need to calm down, Rio hunny go down stairs and rest on the couch. Lucia do as your brother says and start cleaning this place it's a pig steve's."

I pivoted on my heal my my way out of the room. Only turning back enough to see my mom pulling her hair back in a sloppy bun as she got ready to get into a screaming match with Lucia.

It was never good when the too of them screamed so I jogged down the stairs in record time before collapsing on a cool black leather couch. As they screamed in Spanish I felt my eyes slowly closing then opening before I passed out completely.

"Who is Beth, is she apart of your gang or is she just another puta your fucking." I snarled as I heard my sister's annoying and rude voice ripping me out of my sleep.

"Whoever she is, said she needs to talk to you ASAP. The asap is in all caps in case you were wondering." I growled widely under my breath as I slowly peeled my skin off of the warm leather.

When I rose from the couch I could see the deep body impression on the couch as I rolled my neck slowly. Letting my bones settle and my eyes adjusted to the dimly lit living room.

My vision swarmed as I shifted my ios not my sister snatching my phone out of her hand and she sighed at me. Like I was just some annoying pest that she would rather avoid.

I didn't have time for this, I look down to see that Beth's names were lighting up my phone again this time she was it was it better be good.

"Hey babe what's up?" I closed my eyes as I tipped my head back, my mouth was dry and my tongue felt heavy in my mouth. How long was I asleep.

"We have to talk, meet me in the park." I snapped my eyes open as I started to walk over to my mother it want safe for me to drive when I was this exhausted. But when Beth calls I come running. God when did I get pussy whipped.

I shook my head sadly as I kissed my moms cheek,"Okay I will be there in like 10." I turned up the phone while looking at my mother's questioning gaze. I could tell that she was expecting me to tell her about the new women in my life.

But I really didn't have time for this I wanted to get this over with then I was going to sleep. I looked down at my mother trying to hid the satisfaction that I was taller than her and she hated it. She was 5'6 but I was 6'1, I got my height from my dad's side thank god.

"I will call later I to get some work done." I waved over my shoulder to my sister before slipping into my car,whatever this is better by life or death or I am going to be livid


	7. Make It Sound Good Though, Yeah?

Beth POV

I watched him get into the car sluggish the cold air whipping into the car as he collapsed in the seat beside me. It only pissted me off more to see how slow he was moving I was the one with the FBI on my trail. As the door clicked behind him I continued to look out of my window I was too livid to look at him.

I knew that he gave me that sly sexy grin of his then I would melt instantly. So instead I simply played with the knobs on the radio but my guess is that he was glaring at me. "What ups."

I took the chance and looked over to him as his gravelly voice rung in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

As I shifted in my seat to get a better look at him I could see the exhaustion that had taken over his body. He barely looked like he could keep his eyes up, he looked like death warmed over.

Even his bright burning brown orbs seem duller and filled with exhaustion was there something that I am missing. His sault bright and hot brown eyes were clouds over his exhaustion and his voice sound husky.

It looked like he spent the better part of the afternoon having sex and by the smell of two flowery perfumes, I can only assume that he was sleeping with other people. Anger founds its way into my tone as rage bubbled in the pit of my stomach.

"Sorry if I interrupted your time with your other girls." I laced my voice with as much venom as I could muster, who did he think that he was playing with.

I wasn't going to be cheated on for the second time I wasn't going to be anyone fool, I changed a glance at Rio only got this confusion on his face. His jaw was clicking as his eyebrows were twitching as he knew that I was thinking the worse.

He could read my ambition like an open book and I thought that I was doing a pretty good job at hiding them. I guess not, I dropped my gaze there was no way that I would give up my thoughts that easily.

"Baby it's not even like that you are the only women no the only goddess that I want. My mother called and asked me to come over she needed to talk to me. Which is why I smell like perfume one is hers the other is my sister's, I meant what I said when I am with you, then I am only with you, you don't ever have to worry about me stepping out. I'm not Dean."

I could see the way that his lips curled inc disgust when he mentioned deas name, even the way that it curled off his tongue made it seem like Dean himself was an insult, but I couldn't help the chord of guilt that I felt tugging at my heart.

I did know how much of what he said was true but when I looked up I was meeting his loving brown gaze. I could see every one of his emotion he usually wasn't this unguarded and I know that he as simply do it to show me that he wasn't lying.

So when the cool sense of relief washed over me like a waterfall I didn't stop the sense, I was glad to know that he was only with me. I know that we never talked about us begin excuse but I had this hope in the back of my mind.

That he just now confirmed for me, he even mentions his family which was a new thing in our relationship. Other than his gangbanging cousin I didn't think that he had any other family.

I nodded my head absently o show him that I believed him before he raised a gentle and noble figure out my face. Gently tracing the outline of my jaw as he gazes deep into my eyes. "So what's up."

His fingers left trails of scorching hot heat that makes it hard to focus on what I needed to tell him. All I could think about was riding him right in the front seat of the car, which would be in poor taste. Right?

I took in a deep breath trying to force myself as I was hit with his musky forest scented collagen, the light trace of his mom and sister perfume were still there. But I could look past it for the moment but I didn't want to get back to his family it was the next logical step in our relationship right.

Dammit, Beth, you need to focus on what is important but wasn't Rio important, I took one more breath before looking Rio in the eyes.

I need to be able to gauge his response to what I was about to tell him. All I was met with was a loving and patience gleam in his eyes.

"The FBI stopped by my house for the second time in a day. He mentions that we had to talk and I couldn't put the meeting off any later than tonight. What am I going to tell him, it's not like I can tell him what I am really doing with you." He frowns at my worried tone before this cocky grin started to form on his face.

That same damn grin that made me weak in the knees and wet all in one shot.

"What are you doing with a guy like me." He sent me another cocky grin as his gravelly and husky voice ripped through me like saw blades.

But even under all of his cockiness I could hear and see the love that he had for me. He was a lot sweeter and gentler than he let on.

"I don't even know what I would call our relationship." I watched his eyebrows scrunched up as he frowns at me as I had just said something wrong.

His gentle caressed my cheek stopping at my lower lip not bothering to trace it, but his gaze never once waver from mine. His gentle eyes didn't hardener at my statement he didn't even seem to blink like he didn't think anything of it.

Instead, he gripped my hand gentle offer interlacing our figure. His warmth spreading over me as I let my gaze drop to look at our hands, his mocha skin complected my pale skin perfectly. It looked like his hand was meant to hold mine.

But I didn't get a chance to look at our hands for long seeing as how he used his right hand it lifted my chin up so that our gaze was meeting once again. Only this time I could see the deviant in his eyes as his tongue dart over his lips as he pulled me into a deep kiss.

Hi, tongue exploring and whipping at every corner of my mouth as he pressed harder, harder than even the first time that we had sex. It was wild and passionate but he tastes sweet like bourbon and with every passing moment we kissed.

I could feel myself get light headed and my heart speeds up. One kiss and he had me coming undone and dependent on his like a junkie waiting for their next fix and I loved it.

"You're my girl it's that simple, if he asks you, tell him that we are together it's that simple. I am heading home but text me when you get back." Before I could say a word he left me shellshocked. To stunned for words and to worked up and sexually frustrated to think.

My lips began to buzz as I replied his last words over and over in my head for the next 20 minutes as I drove the office. I was his girl, and just thinking about it made me giddy like a high school girl who got asked out by the quarterback.

As I walked into the FBI Detroit office I focused on that thought. I had to sell this or my budding relationship would end as fast as it had started.

I couldn't think about losing him no matter how stupid that sounded. As I made my way into a glass office covered in shades I was met with the steely gaze of a tall black man sitting in a cheap suit.

"So do you want to tell me what you were doing with him." I shook my head sadly as I met his cold gaze with my fiery gaze of determination. He had the nerve to judge me if he thought that he could shame my actions he had another thing coming.

"I'm seeing him after my husband cheated on me with a 20 something-year-old child. Then nearly lost the house and all of our money I decided I was done with him. I remember meeting him at a bar we hit it off have a few drinks. He took me home and we fucked on the kitchen countertop. The rest was history we have been together since and that way about a week or two ago. If there is nothing else would you mind leaving me and my kids alone? Peaster my soon to be ex-husband all you want but leave me alone."

I could see the shocked and convincing look on the FBI's agents face I don't give a damn what he thought Rio was my man and I would defend him. Agnist for this piece of shit in a two piece suit. As I moved out of the chair I walked quickly to the door when I noticed the little gears shifting in his little fucked up mind.

"Well if that is the case then we need to have a talk about what he is doing, what do you know about his business." I couldn't control the growl that left my mouth did he really think that I would narc on him. He had to be out his mind.

"Yeah, I have no clue what the hell you are talking about but I, either way, I don't give a shit what you want him for now get the fuck out of my way and leave my boyfriend and me alone."

He froze in place at the sound of my harsh and unforgiving tone I slipped passed him it was really a piece of work. Did that move work on anyone I mean really who did he think that he was talking to like that.

I was hit with a molding smell as I made it further into the dark and dank garage, I could hear the sound of moment behind me and it was really creeping me out. Chills ran up and down my spine as fear started to creep into my chest like little nervous butterflies.

I gripped my keys close to my chest as I hit Rio name and called him. With each ring of the phone, more fear and anxiety creep into my chest as the feeling of someone watching me rushed further into my chest.

By the time that he answered I was a unravel and frazzled mess and by the time that I had made it to my car I was more than a little freaked out. I collapsed into the leather seat locking the car door and resting my head firmly against the headrest.

Letting my eyes slip sloe only for a moment till a thick husky voice let out a low moan of exhaustion.

"Hey I just go out of the meeting with the FBI agent, he asked me what I knew about your business, can you believe that he really had some nerve. To think that I would every rat you out he had to be out of his mind."

I could hear him talking darkly but there wasn't a single ounce of amusement in his voice. "Ok, I'll text you my address come over." I hear his demanding tone as it runs through the recipe and straight to my heart causing it out sped up.

Before I could tell him that he needed to rest there was a buzzing agent my skull that I knew had to be his address. "The door will be unlocked follow the stars up to the second floor, third door on the right."

Then the phone just caught off but I was still met with that feeling that someone was watching me. Before I could end up like every other girl in a horror movie I looked into the back of my car to make sure that it was safe before pulling off.

By the time that I had made it to his house was a pleasant surprise I thought that he would be in a more dodgy neighborhood. No matter how much money he made with this gang he still didn't seem like the suburbs kind of guy.

But seeing the nicely lit streets and the well-paved driveway that led to a black house with a red trim. I had to admit that I was happy to see that he didn't live in a place where I could get shot if I looked at a guy the wrong way.

As I slowly slammed the car door shut I grabbed my keys close to my chest just in case, the feeling of someone watching me was still there and I didn't like it. But as I approached the red door with the golden nob I felt the tension in my body ease as the cold steel knob bit into my skin.

As I push the door slowly opened I slammed it shut quietly before locking it, there was no way that I had a feeling of someone watching me and them not be behind me.

As the locks squared the door I felt the tension slip from my body as I shifted towards the stare. I didn't bother to look at the wall there would be time for that tomorrow morning.

I came to the 3rd door on the right in record time, as I looked at the floor I could see this soft blue glow it had to have been the tv. This had to be Rio's room that I was about to step into.

My body filled with this nervous angry this was a big step whether he saw it that way or not, me seeing his place. Was the first step in seeing what he really is like when we aren't dealing with business.

So as I slipped the door open I felt my heart beat quickened but quickly slow when I saw Rio was passed out on the bed, his usually hard and ice cold mask slipped away. Leaving nothing but a peaceful look on his face that made him seem younger than he actually was.

He was dead to the world and he couldn't have looked cuter, I snapped a quick picture before he could wake up.

The tv was going off in the background I knew by the sound that it had to be a game of thrones I didn't think that he would watch the show.

"Hey, you are here."

I looked up to see that Rio has no longer knocked out on the bed. I couldn't have made a nose or maybe he was pretending to sleep. "Come lay with me."

His voice was gentle and soft which was probably bounces he was sleeping, I watch him lift the blanket while patting the empty spot on his left. It did look inviting how could I see no so I walked slowly over to the bed.

As I dipped into the warm inviting sheet I could see how exhausted he really was, and he couldn't have been cuter. I leaned forward as the overwhelming urge to kiss him became too strong.

When our lips met I felt my heart quicken ad he pinned both of my arms behind my head with one hand. When he pulled away from me he had this cocky grin on his face.

"I'm glad to see you here, I was getting tired of waiting on you literally." I giggled at him as he pulled me into another gentle but more passionate kiss.


	8. Family and Work Don't Mix

Rio POV

Having sex with Beth in hindsight wasn't the best idea considering that I was exhausted but the heart wants what the heart wants and right now that is a sexy redhead.

I collapsed beside Beth I didn't want to crush her under my weight. It couldn't have been fun to have someone laying on top of you all the time. Though I never seem to mind it when she did it to me but then again I was a guy.

As my sweat drenched back hit the sheets, I grimace a little bit, this burning pain was shooting throughout my back. The tendrils of pain getting more intense as the minutes ticked down but I ignored it.

"Damn baby you didn't need to claw my back that hard." I hear this light laughter fill the room lighting it up better then any light could. Beth rolled onto her stomach giving me this cheeky grin as she rested her head on my chest. Her blue-eyed seemed to lit up the dark room.

"You need to get more sleep those bags under your eyes are getting worse."

I could hear the worry in her voice as she began to trace the outline of my jaw gently. I could feel this cocky grin forming on my face as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Don't deflect and I would get more sleep if I didn't have a gorgeous woman isn't keeping me up all night." With each word that I spoke, I could see the doubt filling her eyes.

Even without her saying it I could hear the thoughts that were racing through her mind and I didn't like it.

"Hey stop that you are gorgeous and I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

I gave her the most encouraging smile I could before kissing her temple. Trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone till my lips found their way to a fresh dark purple hickey.

I could feel her gaze on me as I tilted my head back to look at her, her deep blue eyes swelling with some many emotion that I could keep track.

But I could see the glimmers of gratitude and love in her heated stare. Which is all that I had in my heart for her. She was amazing in every sense of the word and the more time that I spent with her the more I learned and loved her.

"How old are you?" The question caught me off guard but I couldn't help but smile at her. I knew that was one of her biggest misgivings about our relationship so I have no problem with putting her at ease.

"31 my mom was 18 when she had me, but all Mexican age well didn't you know that,"

I smirked cockily at her as she lightly slapped my chest playfully. But I could see the relief that was folding her eyes as we spoke. In fact, her whole body seems to release whatever tension that still racked her body.

I don't know why age was such a big thing with her she was only 4 years older than me it's no biggie."What about your sister?" I look at her, she gently tones forcing me to focus on her.

Her eyes studying my face trying to pick up in the slightest change in my demeanor. She was an observant woman I had to give that to her.

I sighed heavily thinking about the argument that I had with my sister earlier today, the whole thing just seems to light a fire in me as abbreviation started to build in me.

But I tried to hide it from her and I failed miserably because she placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I could taste a mixture of my cum and hers in her saliva as she pulled away.

"Your upset, I can tell by the way that your jaw locked if you don't want to talk about it then that is fine, don't worry about it." I laughed she was always trying to spare my feeling but I think that it has more to do with my explosive temper.

"Not it's not like that, I and my sister have a good relationship, I mean we had to be close the way that we grew up. It just that she and I got into it today about some dick that she was dating. No one in the family approves and I know that might sound funny coming for the gangbanger.

But he is no good for her and I'm just worried. She hasn't been herself lately. I am 10 years older than her. So she is 21." I looked at her chasing a glance for the first time since I had started to speak. Her eyes were filled with both curiosity and sadness for what I had just said. "What makes him no good."

I scoffed, him breathing meant that he wasn't good enough for her, everything about him was pitiful and my sister deserves better. I took in a steady breath trying to calm myself down just thinking about him was enough to drive me into a murderous mood. I could feel Baths slim fingers tracing my abs gently as she rests the top of her chin on my right pec.

"Everything he is nothing compared to her and I heard him threatening her and it didn't go over well. We got into it and mi hermana and I got into it because of that dick. But she is ruining her life for him and it just gets me heated that's all."

She sighed dreamily before snuggling deep into me like she was trying to steal my warmth as she swapped her head in for one more kiss. This time it was more wild and passionate. When I pulled away I could see how out of breath she was.

"I think that it is great that you are worried about your sister. It really sweet of you."

She gave me a sly smirk before turning her head back to game of thrones, pretending like she didn't have more question. I could just tell by the twinkle in her eyes but if she wasn't comfortable to ask, then I would push her.

The Next Morning

I was woken up by the sound of a phone going off, the annoying sound of beeping and windchime played in the background. I knew that it had to be Beth's phone because I wouldn't in my right mind let that shit play on my phone. I shifted slightly not feeling Beth in my arms which only caused me to panic.

"Baby can you hand me my phone." I slowly shifted in the bed as this heaviness worked its way into my limbs.

As my eyes slowly shifted open I was blinded by the sun that crept into my room through the crack in the blinds.

Leaving little pools of golden light on the black carpet. I could hear the phone still going off only causing a pounding sensation to take up residence in my head.

Dammit, I ripped the flimsy phone off of the black nightstand. Only to see an annoying picture of Annie popping up on Beth's phone. I shook my head sadly, leave it to the annoying sister to wake me up. I'm just shocked that it wasn't my sister that woke me up.

I slowly shifted in the bed hitting a cold spot as I moved my way out of the bed, letting my feet shift lifelessly against the soft rug making it feel like I was walking on clouds.

It was one of the best features of my room and I was glad to have it early in the morning when I didn't want to be awake. I slowly made my way to a white door off to the right of the room. I didn't hear water going off so what was Beth doing in there.

The cold of the golden nob bit deep into my skin as I shifted the doorknob opening the door only to be hit with the smell of cherry blossom soap.

As I began to blink rapidly I was met with the sight of Beth. Soaking deep in the white porcelain tub, off to the right was the glass stained shower, with a rainwater shower head.

She was taking a bath, of course, she was taking a bath, I rolled my eyes and moved closer to her collapsing on the closed toilet seat. Having Beth her phone as I started to rub my temples.

"Why is she calling me so early for usually she isn't up before noon,"

I could hear the disappointment in that statement as she hit the enter button not taking a second look at me, which was fine with me. I rubbed my temple gently this headache was killing me it was too early for this shit.

I slowly got up from the toilet long enough to walk in front of the skin. Taking a long look in the mirror, it wasn't really a shocker to see an exhausted face staring back at me.

But Beth was right I needed more sleep. There were deep black bags littering my eyes, I really need to stop working so hard.

I poked a finger gently at my bags for a moment before shutting off the fact that I looked like the living dead. Nothing a day of rest wouldn't cure, hopefully, Beth would be joining me in that respect but that highly doubted full.

I open the medicine cabinet only to be met with tons of bottles, I didn't bother to read any of the labels. By now I had them memorizes, I let my arm move medically till my finger curled around a pill bottle that said Advil migraines.

I gripped it tightly before sitting back on the toilet. Simply watching Beth talk to her sister as she laid in the tub.

"What the hell do you mean?"

I hear Beth let out an aggravated sigh that turn into a growl when Annies said something else on the other line. I didn't pay much attention after that I gulped down two pills, dry.

Which was a bad idea I probably should have taken it with water or something but I don't feel like moving let alone getting a bottle of water?

"Yeah fine, we will be there." I looked at her, what the hell did she mean we I wasn't going anywhere I was tired. "Baby no I'm tired I'm heading back to bed."

Beth had just hung up the phone before slowly rising from the tub. I couldn't help but gawk at her legs they were so long that they could wrap around me twice. Her long creamy legs were colored in light pink bubbles.

"Would you please hand me that towel? Hello Rio?"

Beth snapped her finger in front of my face twice to snap me out of whatever trance I was in and when I looked up at her there was this coy yet amused grin on her face.

I laughed and stood up shakily gripping the last fluffy white towel on the rock before handing it over to her. But it was a shame to cover up a body like that but if she was naked I doubt that I would pay much attention.

As I made my way into the room I collapse on my king-sized bed I wasn't moving from this spot.

I tucked both of my arms behind my head as I started to drift to sleep, my eyelids slowly starting to close. As darkness started to form around me I was just about to pass out when Beth started to speak again.

"Any other time I would never say this but you can't sleep apparently, Annie has a super important emergency she need us for. So get dressed." I moaned out lightly while rolling onto my site to see Beth slipping on a pair of my boxers.

"You look good in my clothes but you look even better when them off"

She laughed at my comment but don't seem phased by it at all. Was I lost my touch, I frowned a little to myself which only made her laugh harder.

"No flirting your way out of this, come on this is your business you know."

I rolled my eyes and as I curled up in a ball once I hit a cold spot. "I want to pass on that I'm exhausted and I don't feel like getting dressed I was planning on sleeping the day away. Felix has got me covered, just take him. In fact, just send him and you can stay here with me. We can have a lazy day."

She laughed like I had just said something funny but she didn't stop getting dressed no matter how much I wanted her to. I started to close my eyes until I head hr rumbling in my closet for something. As I opened my eyes she was standing there with a pair of gray sweats folded over her arm with a white v-neck rest over it.

"Come on you have to get dressed sleep on the way back to my house, and that's a funny lazy day, you who are always working. You would get bored of sleeping and watching tv and eventually just go back to work."

I scoffed but pulled her into the bed with me, forcing a light sequel to escape her lips and I pulled her closer to my chest. Resting my head on her boobs. They were better than any memory foam pillow.

She giggled at my actions but ran a gentle hand through my hair as she sighed heavily, making my scalp as she spoke. "We have to go come on, it has something to do with your guys. Would you just hear her out, please."

Before I could answer I was stirred from my peace by the sound of someone slamming their fist against my door. It had to be filed no one else bugs me, "The door is open just turned the knob, Felix." But the pounding just continued.

"Mi amor could you move please, I have to go get the door and for the record, this is not me agreeing to go."

I slowly left the warm embrace of the perfect pillows to open the door. I was at the door in record time the moment I got this over with the more I could sleep.

As I made it to the door, I turned the knob yanking it only to find it wouldn't bug. "What the hell." Yanked on the door for a second time only to see that the door was locked.

I made short work of the nob and slammed the door opened to see that Felix was looking at me irritated lek I was the idiot that couldn't open the door.

"Who the fucking locked the door." Felix sounded angry and from the print on his face he probably tried to push the door open and walk in. Only to get hit in the face with the door.

"Sorry that was my fault I locked the door when I came in last night. I didn't think that it was safe to leave the door unlocked."

Just hearing her small apologetic voice was enough to make me laugh at her. When I turned back Beth was giving me this stern sare as she held up my shirt and my pants that I was to wear for the day.

Which was the perfect choice since I wasn't going anywhere? I sigh heavily before gripping the close and jogging up the stairs. As I left the room I could hear mumbling down stair I'm sure that it was Felix on the phone. He didn't seem like the type of have a casual conversation with Beth.

I looked at my phone that was shining on the other end table on my side of the bed, the sunlight reflecting off the black screen as I yanked "For some that wanted to sleep the day away you sure have a lot of energy."

I rolled my eyes and glared at Beth this cunning smirk on her face as her light blue eyes lit up at the thought of making me mad. That girl loves to push my buttons and I couldn't help it when I got this stupid huge grin on my face.

"Anyway what's up to Felix what did you need." I looked at him and he frowned at me like it was obvious.

"Your mother called me said you refused to answer your phone. Ricardo is getting out earlier than expected, she wants you to be at the house tomorrow and said to you bring Beth."

That had to be the best and worst thing that I had to hear at the same time, good because Papi was getting out, bad because now I had to worry about Beth meeting him and my mother all in one shot. Neither of which are good with new people let alone those new people being white.

Felix's calculating gaze raced over me but he didn't say a single word. He just watched and waited for my reaction.

"Alright, for now, let's go apparently one of our guys went rogue last night and I want to get this over with so I can rest. You will be coming back with me."

I turn back to look at Beth my voice low and broking no room for argument, which Best understood. Instead of arguing with me like I thought she would she simply walked out of the house. Amused that she had gotten her way again.

"Uh no, get in the Escalade. " I watched Beth whip her head around while stopping dead in her tracks. She had been walking to her car when I said it. Without saying another word I sat in the front seat while Felix drove leaving Beth in the back seat.

"What could one of our men possibly have done boss. None of them would betray your orders. They aren't that dumb, they knew what happened the last guy that didn't do what he was told."

I heard Beth shift in the back seat like she was trying to make herself know probably because she wants to know what we were talking about. But I about that she would want to hear what I did when I wasn't cleaning dirty money.

"What's the hell does that mean Rio." I looked back to see Beth was giving me one of those glasses that said no matter what you tell me to do I won't do it.

I growled under my breath giving Felix an angry growl but he didn't seem phased. If anything I could tell that he was highly amused this whole thing.

"nothing is just the guy that almost got my cousin killed, he didn't do what he was told and he was dealt with that's all. Don't worry about it, darling."

I saw this shadow fall her on her face like she wanted to ask something else but she simply nodded her head as a frown started to form on her flawless face. This was going to be a long day and I didn't know if I could make it through the day without sleeping.

The next things I knew the car was jolting from the slamming of two doors, I lift my head slightly to see Beth cookie cutter khaki house.

I moaned lightly as Felix open his door causing me to almost fall to the ground. I barely managed to catch myself from stumbling to the ground, as I looked up there was Felix with this neutral expression. But I could see this tinkle of laughter in his eyes.

"Not funny, nock that shit off." He rolled his shoulders, he was getting too comfortable but that tends to happen when I have to know the guy for 20 years.

I walked down the stone path with Beth by my side she had this less than pleased look on her face I guess that Annie was in the house when she didn't suppose to be.

"One thing though."I watch Beth twirl around so that she was giving me this cold but hopeful look in her eyes. Her hand was trailing lines down my arms till her hand rested on mine.

"Annie doesn't know that we are together and until I find a better way to explain it to her I would rather you not be super overprotective boyfriend Rio. More gangsta boss Rio you know the one that put a gun to her head twice so far."

I rolled my eye before turning back to see that Felix has been leaning against the car trying to avoid our fight.

I rolled my eyes at his antics, I wasn't that bad when I go into arguments was I? I turn back to look at Beth her gentle blue eyes trying their best not to hurt me.

But she was already failing, if Annie wasn't over it by now that was her problem. I was done hiding Beth.

"No not going to happen so now that we have got that over with, we can deal with this bullshit" I looked at her as she places both her hands on her hips like she wasn't taking my answer.

"You don't get to say no Rio, I don't think that it would be best for her or Ruby to know that we are together. If they found out that we are together they might think that you're as no longer threatening which would mean..."

I groaned and glare at her institution. "Which would mean that they might start to get out of line, you now that I don't believe that for a second. But fine I will try to keep my protectiveness in check."

She smirked cooly at me like she was getting used to me being whipped but that was going to end quickly this was the last time that I was giving into her.

"It's all good Filex do you want some coffee." I turn back in time to see his face light up. I'm sure that my mother had woken him up before came to my house. I sighed and walked into the house collapsing onto one of the island seats.

"Well good morning to you too."

When I looked up there was Ruby and Annie both with warning glances in my direction. "I thought that you said that it was only Annie,"

I called it over my shoulder when Beth came into the room she put a soothing hand on the small of my back for snatching it away. I didn't want her to but we weren't supposed to do PDA as long as they were around.

"Yeah, that's what I thought I guess thing changed." I snarled under my breath reverb her town changed when she was around them. There was no love in it just this cold aggravation. "Alright let make this quickly I got shit to do."


	9. Stalker?

Beth POV

He was being rude and it took everything in me not to hit him upside the head, I got that he was tired but it was no reason to be rude to my girls.

Yes they are the reason that he had to get out of bed but it wasn't their fault that his men were acting up. I shifted my vision to Felix, watching him cradle the white mug in his hand. He was staring absently at the the steam flowing out of the mug.

But I knew that he was waiting for Rio to explode,which didn't make sense to me. Sure he could get heated but I hadn't seen him blow up since we started our little song and dance.

"Well don't you look comfy, is this ganger banger casual" I heard Annies snarky tone before I laid eyes on her. I shifted my line of sight I could see this cut above her eye that hadn't been there before.

"What happened to your face did his men do that to you." I could feel angry building in my throat as venoms found its way into my words.

I moved closer to Annie lightly touching the cut I could see the skin surrounding the cut was puffy and red. Her skin must have been aggravated but it didn't look too bad.

She wouldn't need stitches which were good. But still, he had the nerve to have an attitude about getting out of bed when my sister was assaulted by one of his thugs.

I turned to look at Rio, fury building in my eyes but it was nothing carped to the anger that I could tell was racking his body.

His anger seems to be bubbling under the surface of his kin barely contained. But I don't know if it was because I was freaking out on him or if it was voice of his men.

"Talk!" It was one cold vicious word that had plenty of weight behind gravelly voice had thicken in rage forcing all of us to freeze in place.

When I turned back to look at Annie, I could tell that she was frightened by Rio but I wasn't which wasn't usual Beth. But it's hard to be scared of a guy that loves to cuddle and call me baby. Annie let out this exhausted sigh that was mirrored by a sigh from Ruby's lips.

"I was getting out of work yesterday when I had the feeling that there was someone watching me. When I turn around some guy dressed in leather ducked behind a tree just watching me walk. I ran back to my car but tripped hitting my head on the car his men didn't do this to me, Beth ."

I was angry beyond belief, I should be relieved that my sister wasn't attacked by my boyfriend men but if anything I was more pissted off."

As far as I am concerned they might have as well put there hands on you. If they aren't following you around the you wouldn't have tripped or freak out. This is on you."

I jabbed my finger at Rio's chest angrily. But he didn't turn his dangerous gaze to me he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was jabbing him with my finger. Instead he turned to Ruby "What about you? What did my men supposedly do to you?"

I turned to look at Ruby who was just chilling in the background, it almost looked like she was trying to make herself smaller. She didn't want to be the target of Rio's rage. But if they didn't want to be a target then they probably should have brought it up in the first place.

I looked at Ruby suddenly realizing that Rio said supposedly, did he think that his men didn't do this.

I shook my head angry if it wasn't his mean then who was it, really he had some nerve to dare suggest this isn't his fault. I shift my glare from Ruby to Rio who didn't even bother looking at me. Instead, he was staring blankly out the window like he couldn't care less what happens to my girl

"Last night I left the store and I saw men dressed in leather the same as Annie and he stalked me to my car. He shoved me against the door but before he could do anything some guy walked out of the store and asked if I was okay."

Rio snarled widely before looking at me, his eyes heated with anger,"Is it the same guy who has been watching Beth through the window."

I heard his dangerously calm tone as I looked up to see some creep in leather watching us through the window. When he saw that we were watching him watch us he scrambled off.I couldn't get a good look at him but I knew that he couldn't have been a one of Rio's guy he didn't have tattoos or muscle.

"Now that you mention it I did feel like there was someone following me in the FBI parking lot last night."

That was like a magic word for Rio, he snarled lowly turning his dangerous gaze to Felix speaking to him in rapid Spanish. Felix just stood there shell shocked not saying a word just numbing nodding his head like he didn't even know what to say.

I didn't understand or catch onto most of the conversation but, I did understand one word. Comprender, I looked at Rio who was seething but Felix nodded his head before walking out to make a call.

I knew that he didn't want to be anywhere near Rio's toxic behavior and he wasn't the only one. The girls were getting scared just being in the room with him.

"You girls should head home, that's not one of our guys but I will look into it try to avoid going anywhere by yourself." Rio took in a deep unsteady breath once, he was finished simply pinching the bridge of his nose out of aggravation.

He kind of look like a angry dad it was kind of cute if it wasn't so worrying. I just wanted to cuddle him and tell him that i was fine that I was sorry for blaming all of his on him when it wasn't his fault. Annie gave me this weird look like she was fearing for my life more then her own.

"He's right you two should go home it's a Saturday spend some time with your kids." I look at Ruby jerking my head to the door but she didn't want to move either. Really they were both begin crazy he wouldn't hurt me but it's not like I couldn't tell him that."Go really I will be fine Felix is outside,go!"

I watched as Ruby and Annie both nodded their head nervously as they made their way to the front door. At first I heard nothing but then the door slammed shut and I heard two cars start to pull away. It was only then did I move over to Rio.

His whole body shaking from anger as he looked at me his brown eyes were wild and stone cold. Nothing that I have ever seen before,not since the day he found out we have robbed him."Rio honey I'm fine look at me."

I gently caressed his cheek while gripping his chin so that he had to look at me. His wild eyes full of anger as he moved his right hand to my face and his left to my hip pulling me closer.

His lips were inches from mine and even though he had kissed plenty of time before. I could still feel my heartbeat quicken as butterflies flutter in my stomach. Then I was swept up into a fierce and possessive kiss.

I pulled out the kiss to both of our dismays,but he isn't being himself I pulled a chair up next to him so that we were face to face. Our knees humping against each others as i saw a hurricane of emotions welling in his eyes. I don't like to see him so torn up about all of this. "What wrong with you. Why did you lose it like that."

I looked at Rio who was still quaking form anger it was so strange to see him lose control like this. Sure he had his angry outburst but he had never lost his composure completely. He couldn't even meet my gaze as I spoke his head dropped down so that he was looking at his lap.

"Rio look at me." I place a gentle hand on his leg rubbing soothing circles into his skin as he finally met my gaze.

He took in a few deep steady breath before rolling his neck, I could hear every one of his joints cracking.

"I worried that's all, I got into it with my sister boyfriend like I told you, he was, is in a gang and I think that he might be coming after you. I lost it but I am going to take care of it."

I could hear the way that his voice shook from rage, he was really worried about me which was sweet.

But stupid I wasn't going to let him kill someone for me especially if it's not his sister boyfriend that is following me. "I doubt that it, he doesn't even know about me, so there is no way that it would be him. Rio." I don't even think that he realizes that he wasn't looking at me his eyes were more focused on his shaking hands.

He sighed and looked up at me for a moment I could see the anger in his eyes were ebbing and worry was slowly filling them. It broke my heart to see him this torn up about me.

About my safety but at the same time, it warmed my heart to know that he truly cared about me.

"How about we head back to your house and we have our lazy day while the guys do some need it and I know that it would put your mind and heart at ease if I was with you."

I made my tones soft like velvet and sweet like honey. The anger tracking his body fade slowly as his shoulders steeled.

I could tell that he was getting himself under control before he answer, the silence was through to me, the minute ticked down as he sat there. "Alright sounds good sorry about the explosive anger I just don't want to see anything happen to you."

I shook my head sadly before kissing his lips gentles. As we parted I could see the small grin forming on his face. "Are you sure though that you can spend the day with me. What about the kids."

He was so shocking he always said something that I would never expect, at first his candor bugged me.

But now I couldn't help but admire it and the way that he showed that he cared about all the details of my life. Including my kids made me smile, he was a sweetheart weather he wanted to admit it or not

."Dean has the kids for the weekend, I'm going to pack a spare change of clothes I will be right back." He nodded mutely not saying a word not even moving as I got up.

I felt bad this was my fault I was the one that had to opened my mouth about the parking lot. But I'm sure that if he has found out about it later on, then there might have been an even bigger problem.

A walk marginally into the room shoving a pair of jean and a short black v-neck sweater before walking back into the kitchen. Rio was still sitting there but he was on the phone. He let out this heavy exhausted sigh as he looked up from his phone. Turning it off before give me a week grin.

"You ready to go mi amor" I nodded my head I loved the way that he rolled the r it force a shiver down my spine as we made our way to the car. Felix shifted nervously as he looked at Rio and then me. I'm sure that he was just as worried about that outburst as I was.

As I closed door I couldn't help but feel bad for Felix when ever Rio was in a bad mood I'm sure that he was the one that got yelled at. I took a deep breath and let it out as he and Rio both sat in the front. Silence fell over the car as he slowly pulled out of the driveway. Not looking at Rio but directing the conversation to him.

"While you were inside the house the guys got back to me. They poked around who ever is stalking the girl it ain't someone in the gangs. The Santos gang was the first one we hit and they said that they didn't know anything about it. The guy are still looking through a constant in law enforcement said that it was them keeping an eye on the girls. Who ever they are, they are a new player."

Rio let out a low growl at the sound of Felix words. "Next time say it in Spanish."

I snarled lowly under my breath there was no way that they were going to leave me in the dark this was my life they were talking about.

"Or don't Felix, Rio you can't lie to me" I watched him shift silently in his seat but he didn't bother to turn to look at me. Nothing but the sound of awkward silence and the low hum of music filled the car.

By the time that I had gotten back to his house, I was exhausted and could barely keep my sliding eyelids open. Rio open my door and lift me into his arms bridal style.

All I could see was the white fabric of his shirt and blurs of color. Before I knew it I was laying in his comfortable king size bed with the warmth of his sheets sourcing me. Like I said a he was a gangbanging batman.

I heard murmuring down sitar but it quickly faded as the door to the room open. Rio walk silently into the room looking like a sexy sweatpants model. As he made his way further into the room I could see thick black bands on the back of his arms.

How could I had never noticed that before now. I didn't even know that I was starving till I heard him speak gently to me. "I'll tell you about it later for now I just want to lay down for now."

I watched him jumped on the right side of the bed pulling the blanket off of me so that my back was flushed anti his chest. The heat returned to me just as fast as I lost it as he wrapped the dark sheets back into the both of us. Resting his head in the crock of my neck i could feel his warm breath tickle me.

"Sorry about that but I just don't like you hearing about the other side of the business. But I will keep you in the loop about the store I swear it." I smirked before nodding my head falling asleep just from hearing his warm and gentle voice. "Let the lazy day being." i laughed at his kidding tone before drifting off to sleep.


	10. You Want To Meet My Family

Rio POV

I woke up to the sound of this pounding at the door, I hated having to lock my doors but I knew that it would make Beth feel better. I shifted slightly so that I could get a better look at Beth. Her fiery red hair as widely mess but I don't mind.

She could be dressed in a dirty t-shirt and sweat and she would still be gorgeous. The pounding at the door persisted, you think they would have taken the hint. I slowly made my way out of the bed I hadn't even made it to the door when I hear Beth shifting in the bed.

Her petite figure moving toward my vacant spot like she was trying to suck up the warmth of the sheets, moaning when she realized I wasn't there anymore.

"Can you turn the heat up." I smiled and nodded my head before walking back over to the bed kissing her gently on the head. Her eyes didn't flutter open about she hummed in ascent as she spoke to me.

"Oh and shot whoever is nocking." I chuckled under my breath before jogging down the steps in record time. I was shocked that I didn't fall down the stairs considering how fast I was going.

As I reach the door it took me a moment to unlock the door, it was a strange concept for me, I got a Glock under my pillow so I ain't that worried when someone comes knocking.

The things that I do for Beth, as I opened the door I was frozen in place from shock. Standing at my door was a man with a shaved head in a black long sleeve shirt with black jeans and canvas working boots.

He looked like he was coming from a funeral but I knew that if he had lifted the sleeve on his right arm it would say Lucia on it in curves. Or his right pec would say, Maria.

"Papi?" I just stood there stunned as a bright blinding smile found its way on my dad's face. He had gotten taller he had to be at least 6'2, maybe 6'3. It felt like a dream that I would wake up form any moment.

But even with him standing in front of me I was too stupid to even speak, "Hola hijo you mom told me that you would be here. Have you been sleeping the day away."

I ran into my dad's arms, he was startled but quickly wrapped his arms around me. I could feel my face breaking out into this huge grin as I realized that this wasn't a dream. That this was really him and not some tick my eyes was creating.

He was even wearing the same collagen that he wore the day that the cops raided the house. I was overwhelmed with some many emotion and they all seemed to overwhelm the anger from this morning.

"It not that I'm not glad to see you hijo but would you mind if we head in the house it's pretty cold out here." I chuckled under my breath as I pulled out of the hug an into my house. I doubt that you could say that I was embraced by the warmth of the house since it was still pretty cold in here.

"Jeez it's colder in here than out there hijo you are going to get sick like this," I smirked at the concern in his voice I felt like a kid in the candy store. All of this seems so unable 10 long years in prison were finally up.

I didn't think that he would ever get out yet here he is comparing my heat and my health. I could feel that shit eating grin working its way back to my face as I walked over to the thermostat.

I didn't think that it was that cold but apparently it was 60 degrees in here or so say my thermostat. I sighed and watched as the 60 turned it a warm bright red 70 on the screen.

"So I have been told, what are you doing here papi did something happened is mamá and Lucia okay?" I looked at my father for a moment taking in every detail of his face like he was going to disappear again.

This time for life, the way that his eyes crinkle when he smiles of the pride and concern that shone in his eyes as he watched me move. I wanted to memorize all of it because life isn't always certain.

I made my way to the kitchen after taking a moment, I knew that Beth was going to want coffee and I wouldn't mind some right now. I moved around the kitchen effortless not even needing to think about it. The shining red coffee pot stared back at me as I poured in ute Cuban roast.

"Coffee will kill you, Rio." I snorted he was open to talk he loved drinking coffee straight black.

"It's not for me, and even if it was you always said the only coffee worth drinking was Cuban coffee, which just so happens to be the only kind I have in the house."

He laughed to himself recalling the time I asked why he drank Cuban coffee foam when I was a kid, he said there was nothing better than a dark roast with flavor. I jumped up sitting on the island as I felt my father gaze on me.

"I have to ask, why did you think that there was something wrong with your mother and sister. Is there issues with the rival gangs or am I just missing something."

I sighed and looked at him this understanding light in his dark brown eyes that almost made them look black. It was like looking at oil slick or black coffee.

"Nah, nothing like that, uh didn't mamá tell you what was going on with Lucia." I Looked at him and this suspicious light took up residence in his eyes as this worry grin formed on his face and his arms folded across his chest. Great, they didn't tell him.

I watched his eyebrows dip further down his face as the worry grin turned into an aggravated frown, nice going Rio really only you could cause family problems his first day back. "No Rio, but you can just tell me what's going on."

I hear a beeping going off in the background which was the perfect excuse to have it talk about this. I hopped off of the counter and had the coffee pot in my hand in one swift motion. I watch the blacklist slosh in the pot as I grabbed two mugs from the glass cabinet.

How the hell was I going to explain to him that his daughter was dating a Santos and flunking out of college? I'm sure that mom didn't tell him for a reason but as I stared into the coffee mugs watching the steam come out of the cups. I couldn't think of a single possible lie that wouldn't bite me in the ass.

I gripped the mugs while stealing my nerves I wash suit going to have to lie my way out of this. Which I can do I lie, murder and steal for a living this should be easy. Compared to staring down thugs and FBI agent that has been chasing me up and down Detroit.

But as I looked up from the mugs handing one to my father I could see that hard cold look that forced fear into the heart of the other gangs. The same hardcore boss that was sent away 10 years ago and ended up running the prison before a year as up.

I'm a fucking idiot, there is no way that I would be able to lie my way out of this or not slip up. Not without some outside help to distract him from the topic but that wasn't coming, so I was just going to have to add him.

"Cuban coffee and black just like you like it." I could feel his aunty gaze as he took a sip not once taking his eyes off of me.

"Rio what are you talking about, your mother said that even though she told you she didn't tell your sister. She is in class right now, she has no clue that I am even here, I wasn't supposed to get out for another week. I wanted it surprises her but if there is nothing that I should know about your sister then I would like to know now!"

Before I could even say a word, to give him some half ass like that would blow up in my face I hear moment coming from upstairs. I completely forget that Beth had been sleeping. I must have woke her up, or dad woke her up.

An eerie sound filled the air which I knew was the third to last step of my staircase, which meant Beth would be in the kitchen very soon. That was two things that I don't want it to happen, my dad meeting Beth and my dad finds out something that mom didn't want him to know. Great just great I was digging myself into an even bigger hole then I started in.

"Rio where are you." I heard Beth's gentle voice as my father look at me for a moment smirking like this was highly amusing to watch me squirm.

"So that is what you look like you have been sleeping all day." I shook my head sadly as I saw Beth from the corner of my eyes. Thank god she was fully clothes.

But as she walked into the kitchen the loving look in her eyes was replace with one of anger, what could I have down now. This frown formed on her face as she glowered at my dad like he had done something wrong.

"You said no work today, that it was a lazy day, god it only took you, 3 hours to break out deal. So rude." My dad's laughter bellowed in the kitchen as he shifted his vision from me to Beth.

"You a lazy day yeah right, how tired are you, Rio." I shook my head, how was I the one on the chopping block and not Beth. "You must be the girlfriend that Rio's mother said he would refuse to bring around. I'm Ricardo but everyone just calls me Rico, I'm Rio's father it's nice to meet you."

Beth looked around for a moment simply looking at my father before glaring at me, I could tell that she wasn't pleased that they were meeting like this but she gives him a coy smile and nodded her head. "It nice to meet you, my name is Beth."

She stretched her hand out to shake his and he took it gently smirking at her before looking at me.

"Tu madre no estará feliz de verte saliendo con una cena de chica blanca esta noche, así que se interesante" I choked on my coffee as I looked at him he couldn't be serious.

"Dinner with you, mom, and Lucia you're not serious." He shook his head sadly before turning to look at Beth. This knew twinkle in his eyes as he thought about tonight.

"It was nice to meet you, dear, hopefully, you will be at dinner tonight, Rio's mother invited you. Oh and Rio we aren't done talking about that thing, so don't think that you're in the free and clear."

I nodded my head sadly resigned to whatever hell I just put myself in. "It's good to see you again papi." He smiled and nodded his head before walking out of the house leaving me with Beth.

"What the hell was that all about, and why didn't you tell me that your dad was going to be here I wouldn't have looked like a bum and I wouldn't have yelled at you." I looked at her for a moment so if she knew he was here. Then she would have yelled at me secret.

"I'm made you coffee there is french vanilla creamer in the fridge and sugar on the countertop." She was startled I could tell by the look on her face and it was rather insulting like I couldn't know how she lied her coffee.

"Thanks but you still didn't answer my question." I snorted lightly before walking over to the frigid kissing her lips before walking out of the room.

I crumpled on the black couch staring blankly at the turned off 62-inch flat screen for a moment before turning the tv on. The first thing that popped up was the news and there was nothing I hated more than watching the news.

"Well," I looked up to see that Beth was leaning over the arm of the couch, her blue eyes challenging me to lie to her.

"I didn't know that he was going to be dropping by. He was in jail up until a few hours ago. I wasn't supposed to see him until tomorrow but I guess that he didn't wait. Anyway, that isn't the point my mother is a monster, trust me you don't want to meet her." Beth snarled wildly at me like I had just said something wrong but I thought that I was being nice.

"It funny that you have met my sister, my soon to be ex-husband and one of my kids but I can't meet your mother or sister."

I sighed this wasn't the same thing my family was a mess, so I turn to see her angry blue gaze. I knew no matter what I said I would still be in trouble,

"It's not like that, she's just big on first impressions, if you mess that up then she will hate you for the rest of our relationship. I justed wanted more time to prep you that's all." I look at her hoping to see any indication that she would drop it but, of course, she didn't.

I gripped her waisted gently rubbing a few circles into her pulse point before pulling her down in my lap and kissing her next gently. "Please drop it there will be plenty more times for you to meet her."

I could see the wheel turning in Beth's head as she got ready to argue with me by my phone started to go off. By the sound of the ringtone of Don Omar, I knew that it was my mother.

Dammit did papi get home that fast, I grumbled under my breath before answering the phone? "Hey ma what's up." I looked at Beth who was frowning at me as I had just broken some unspoken rule, I just couldn't when today.

I kissed her temple gently before making my way to get up I didn't want her to here the soon to be a rude conversation between me and my mother. But the murderous glare in her eyes told me not to move a muscle.

I didn't hear anything on the other line except for some movement around the house and this deep sigh. "You papi told me that he met your new girlfriend and that she was a very nice girl.

But the way he had that sly smirk on his face told me that there was something that I was missing. Is there something that you would like to talk about before dinner tonight." I could hear the aggravation in her voice and I could just tell that her eyebrow was probably twitching with anger.

I shifted my vision to Beth real quick get a good look at the suspense that was in her eyes like she was waiting for me to respond. Could she hear what my mother said on the phone or was she just waiting for me to give her the rundown?

"Nope ma, nothing you need to know, it will be fine but are you sure that Beth and I should come over to dinner. I mean you didn't tell papi about the Santos gang."

Before I could another out I could hear screaming and surprise crying as the front door of the house slammed open. I knew that it had to be my sister I mean who else would be that loud this late in the afternoon.

"Your sister just got back from her exam, and I promised her that I would let her tell him so no I'm not going to tell him. But that doesn't change our plans for family dinner your papi got to meet this new girl so should I, now be here by 5, dinners not till 6 but I want to meet this girl and have a chance to talk to her."

I sighed heavily I was really going that she would agree that it was a bad time for Beth to meet the family. But before I could put up another argument Beth was off my lap and in the kitchen before I could say a word. From this angle, I couldn't get a good look but I hear the sound of rushing water as she turned the forest on.

"Alright ma, we will be there see you then." I hung up the phone as I made my way into the kitchen to see Bets teeth grazing her bottom lip as she cleans the mug. I could tell that she was deep in thought as he places the cup absently on the drying rack. "What are you thinking about."

I watched her jump from the sound of my voice she didn't even hear me come up and it was like I was trying to be stealthy.

I could see her clothing her chest as if that would make her heart rate go down. I tried not to laugh but I could feel the corners of my mouth tonguing into a huge smile as she frowned at me.

"That not funny you have to stop scaring me like that." I laughed lightly as I moved closer to her in slow but long strides as I got behind her wrapping my arms around her waist before resting my chin in the crook of her neck.

Swaying back and forth gently as I hear the tv playing in the background, leaving a soft hum of quietness in the kitchen.

"Dinners at 6 but we have to be there are 5." I hummed it softly into the crook of her neck as my lips graze her soft skin. But she fought her way out of my grasp leaving me confused and a little hurt.

"Where are you going?" I looked at her as she started to make her way out of the kitchen at a brisk pace. "Its 3 pm means that I only have 2 hours to get dressed."I laughed as she disappeared up the step this night was going to be a train wreck.


	11. It's Nice To Meet You

Beth POV

"It's not too late to turn back and hide at my house." As his gravelly voice rang into my ears trying to make it seem like we were head to our impending doom. I had to roll my eyes at his action I mean really he was blowing this out of portion.

I swivel my head to look at him, his own eyes seemed to hardener like he was trying to hide how nervous he really is about all of this. "What are you so worried about what is the worst thing that can happen."

He snorted like the answer should be obvious to me but once he saw the confusion in my eyes he took in two steady breath. Shifting to look at the cute 2 story house, it was white with a red tri. It kind of remind me of strawberry shortcakes from little Debbies.

The wrap around porch only made the house look more cozy but it was far from Rio's house. Which I guess made sense, since Rio stayed closed to the hood for his work."How come you don't live closer to your family."

I knew the answer but I watch his eyes light up at the welcomed distraction.

I shook my head sadly before looking over to his rigid body, he wasn't wearing his usual button down I'm guessing that was for work only.

He probably likes to hid his tat since it was so identifiable how many people do you own that have neck tattoos of eagles. Instead, he was dressed in a deep red long sleeves shirt with a black leather jacket throne over it.

Along with a pair of black vans and black jeans. He looked like he was going out on a date or hanging with the guys. It did make me feel better that he was dressed so casual it made me feel better for just wearing a low cut shirt with deep blue jeans and heeled boots.

I dropped my gaze to look at my hands consumed by my own stressful thoughts, maybe he was freaked out because he knew that is a mother would never approve of us. I wonder if she knew about his job if she would shoot me if she didn't like me.

"Stop freaking yourself out that is my job. It just that there is an issue between me and my sister and, she or I could explode at any moment and I just don't want you to be the scared off by the crazy side of my family." His voice was so gentle as he wrapped his callous yet soft hand on mine.

That couldn't have been any more ironic when I first met him he was trying to kill me and he is worried about his family scaring me off. I felt an ear-splitting grin forming on my face as I saw the gentle look in his eyes. I love this side of him, the caring side that's so few people got to see in him.

"No matter how crazy your family is I'm here for you not them. Weather your mother likes me or not does affect how I feel about you okay."

I place a hand on his cheek gently rubbing away some of his anxiety as my finger hit his sexy stubble. He grinned widely like I had said and done the right thing, with new found confidence he shifted getting out the car. Leaving me to follow after him, the cold air hitting my face causing goosebumps to rise on my skin.

I was waiting for Rio to walk over to me when I noticed that there was someone glaring at us. He has this stupid teardrop tattoo that you usually see in movies.

Just seeing him was enough for me to get this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach could hr have been the stalker, he had to be right. He didn't look like he fit in here with the nice little quaint house surrounding. "Babe" I hear Rio humm in acknowledgment but didn't make any indication of turning back.

"Who is he, is he a family member or one of your guys.' I had to admit that I hadn't seen him before but it could be possible that he was one of Rios guys, right? But he looked different than the other guys that worked for Rio, they were usually clad in leather and dark clothing. But this guy was wearing khaki shorts and long white socks with low top sneakers.

Then there that stupid shirt that was only partial button and the shirt was red of all thing, a bright ass color to wear if you are trying to keep it on the down low.

The more that I looked at him the more I was convinced that he couldn't be one of Rio guys. I could feel my eyebrows not in confusion as I yanked on Rios Rio"What wrong Beth."

His voice died in his throat but was instead placed with a throaty growl as he saw the same thing that I saw. His whole body went rigged as his hand move out the back of his pants waistband.

As I looked up at his father was this fiery gaze in his eyes as his jaw locked and clenched as anger course its way through his veins. "Beth gets back in the car and stays put there is something that I have to handle."

I saw the golden glint of his Glock as he started to move further into the street only to be stopped by a large muscular tan hand. As I turned back I was met with the same man with the shave head from early.

Only this time he was wearing a black tank top and I was able to see the word Lucia written in cursive script across his forearm. When I let my eyes raise a little more I could see some ink peeping out on his chest.

"You aren't going to shoot that Santos bitch in front of this house understood." I watched Rio visibly shudder from the sound of his father's voice.

It sounded so commanding, and cold like his word was absolute and no one was allowed to ignore him. Not even Rio, everything about this man commanded respect, so this is where Rio got it from."Fine"

I watched the hem of Rio's red shirt drop back over the exposed gun while giving me this weird look in his eyes. "Told you, only a matter of time."

I rolled my eyes at him I wasn't worried about him or his sister going nuclear on me I have dealt with an angry Rio and I can say that he not as scary as he thought. When Rio's father looked at me this confusion in his eyes I shrugged my shoulder and played dumb.

He didn't seem to believe me but he took in a deep breath before looking at Rio who was glaring at the kid who was getting in his green Cadillac.

I wanted to ask Rio who that was but as he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me off in the direction of the door. I could tell that there was something wrong, my feet adjusted effortlessly but my mind was reeling.

When his gaze met mine he gave me that duh look like I already knew the answer and I was just too slow to realize it. But who could he have been, I know his dad said something about a Santos bitch and Felix had said something about them in the car this morning. Could that be the guy that no one in his family likes, and is that the same reason that he is at odds with his sister?

My mind reeled with that one though but I decided that even if that was right that it was in my best interested not to say a word. I didn't want to be the one to cause drama at the family dinner, instead, I moved at a quick pace to the house.

My heeled boots hitting the wooden porch framing a clicking sound. The house was cute and peaceful, there was just something about it that was warm and inviting.

It felt like here was a funeral march playing in the back fo Rios mind as he was too afraid to open the door.

I rolled my eyes at his action really he is being a child at this point, I pushed the door open before dragging Rio along with me.

The smell of delicious cooking filled the air as Spanish music played in the background. I could hear someone speaking but it was more like yelling in Spanish.

Whatever they were saying wasn't making Rio any happier or at ease about all of this.

"Have they been like this all morning." His worried voice runs out as he shifted his weight to his right leg so that he had a better angle of his father.

Rico smirked like all of this was amusing to him, "Yup I'll be in the living room, your mother is in the kitchen." He winked at me before walking out of the house.

As his dad slunk off to the kitchen in long purposeful strides I was lifted with a freaked out Rio. I could hear him gulp down spit as we made our way to the kitchen. I could see pictures of his family direction the walls.

Pictures of large barbecues and of what had to be his sister's graduation form highschool. As we made it slowly through the house I finally made it to the kitchen it was breathtaking.

Between the granite counters and amazing marble island countertop. I could even decide which one I wanted more. But the truly breathtaking thing had to be the two women yelling in Spanish.

The younger one had black eyes that seemed to get darker as she continued to yell, her petite form was the perfect body type, between her toned biceps and legs. She was a catch plus her plump ass and ample breast it was hard to believe she would want to be with that guy outside.

Her deep mocha skin seems to pop with the skin-tight red dress she was wearing. Her skin seems flawless and somehow she was pulling off a cute pair of black stiletto heels and this lustrous shiny black hair which was in loose curls. Was everyone in their family this good looking.

I didn't know how right that I was until I saw his mother she didn't look a year over 30 and she was supposed to be 48, that was hard to believe. Her skin was flawless I don't see a single blemish or frown line not even crows feet.

Rio wasn't joking when he says that Mexican aged really well. I mean damn she looks younger than me and I was only 4 years older than him. She was wearing skin-tight black jeans that show over her long legs and house glass figure perfectly.

That plus a with a long white v-neck she looks amazing in everyday clothes. She had the same glossy black curls as her daughter only her eyes were a lighter more of brown like Rio's. I think that she isn't even wearing makeup, damn I'm sure she is a knockout with it.

Rio cleared his throat and I was starting to wish that I listened to him and stayed back at his house for the night. Both of the women turned about looking him up and down like they were making sure that he was dressed appropriately before turning their attention to me.

His sister's face lit up when she saw me but I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. This shit eating grin broke out on her face as she threw one of her curls over her shoulder. She slowly striding over to me like a badass bitch effortlessly in those heels.

"It's so nice to meet you, Beth, I was wondering when he would settle down with a nice, and gorgeous girl. Looks like I got my wish, my names Lucia is nice to meet you."

I gave her a small smile, it felt like my brain broke I couldn't from a word. Girls who look like that usually aren't the nice people, hell a girl like this stole my husband.

I pushed that thought out of my head as I smiled a little more sure of myself staring her piercing eyes. I was breathless when she pulled me into a hug squeezing me a little too tightly.

"It's nice to meet you too Lucia." Lucia pulls out of the hug and grinned at Rio and I could tell he was as shocked at me.

I bumped my shoulder against him, I was starting out get worried that there might be something wrong with him.

"You okay." I looked at Rio who didn't form a single word, he just absently nodded his head before trying to look at his mother.

"Well, I'll let you talk I have to speak with papi anyway." Lucia gave me a sly smirk before running off to find her father.

When I turned back Rio's mother had a tight smile on her face, it was a warm smile but it was just tense.

Weather it was because she didn't approve me or if it was because of the fight with her daughter. I could tell you but when she spoke her tone was very polite.

"It's nice to meet you, Beth, I'm Maria, Rio's mother. Would you mind if I stole my son for a moment." I looked at Rio who nodded his head toward the door on the left. "The living room is through that doorway."

I nodded my head a little unsure if I should leave him, but as I moved into the living room, I could see Lucia begging her father for something in Spanish. She stopped when she saw me and that huge sly grin formed on her face again.

Before I could even ask her what she was smiling about there was loud yelling in the kitchen as Spanish ran off both their lips in furious tones.

I look at Lucia hoping she would know what was going on but she was all cuddled up to her father watching the s soccer game. I sighed hopefully this fuss was about me.


	12. Awkward Dinners

Rio POV

I knew that there was going to be a problem with my mother but I didn't think that she would blow up. "You nearly told your father about the Santos problem,how do you think that he is going to react when he find out."

I'm sorry that was what this was about and hear I thought that it was something important. Her loud cursing was reduced to a sharp whisper. As I live so that I could sit in the breakfast nook I could feel her hot gaze on me.

But I ignored it sitting on the comfy cushion simply looking out the window that had a perfect view of my car. Great so on top of yelling at me about almost telling dad she saw me almost shooting that loser. Well, at least this is about Beth.

"Wait so let me get this clear you don't care that Beth is white." I looked at my mother as she let out this low snarl that seemed equal parts angry and offended, but I watched as her head swiveled like she was making sure she wasn't there.

"Me gusta el hecho de que estás saliendo con una chica blanca."

She paused for a moment like she was trying to figure out how she felt about Beth. "I don't hijo but you like her and she makes you happy so I will let it slide for the time the minute she does something that i don't like I will put her in her place."

I nodded my head while taking in a deep breath to clear my head as long as she didn't make a scene I could be put at ease. "Sorry about that, i just assumed that you told papi when he got out. When I brought it up and he had no idea I decided to ignore the subject. Thank god that Beth came down the stairs."

"If it wasn't for her I probably would have told papi everything thing, anyway what were you and Lucia yelling about is she not going to tell Papi." I look at her her deep brown eyes see this anger and regret welling in her. But her guilt for lying to dad seemed to be take the front seat

"After dinner she wants to go out with some friend since she doesn't have class tomorrow, I told her no since she is almost you know..."

She twisted her head over her shoulder to make sure dad isn't walking into the room before finishing her sentence.

"Since she is failing class. But she swears up and down that she aced her test and is now passing with a C."

"I'm sure that she is buttering up to your papi so he will let her go. If I say no he will want a reason and I don't think that it would be best to tell him about school when it's his first night back with the family."

She tossed one of her curls out of the way before twirling another on her index finger. Of course they decided to lie to dad and I have to going along with it, I couldn't help but scoff all of this was radically. It drove me to drink so that is what I did I created over to the fridge and grabbed a corona.

"If it makes you feel better let her go and I will send one of my guy to make sure that she doesn't hang with the Stanos goons."

I watched her chew her lip as she began to mull it over, that was until I heard excited squealing coming from the living room.

"Alright I guess that is fine, thank you sweetie. Oh and is there an subject that I shouldn't bring up with Beth say the family business, does she know about it? "

I knew what she was really asking could she integrate Beth to her heart's content. I swear this women love to scare off the women that i bring home. "She no that I'm a gang leader if that is what you are asking about."

"But she doesn't know that this gang happened not be started by the family or that I am a gang lacery. She doesn't know the inner working,she just clean my cash that how we met."

She gawked at me disappointment in her eyes as she shook her head sadly, "Bebé what have I told you about mixing work and personal." She rubbed my cheek gently,"Right. Head into the living room I'm sure that your sister just suckered your papi into letting her go."

I nodded my head and ran out the kitchen glad to get that tense and unpleasant conversation out the way. As I made my way into the living I could hear the avid talks taking place between Beth and Lucia.

As I shift my vision I could see Beth sitting on the chase lounge her hands in her lap. While Lucia talked her to her about something her eyes lit up with intrigue.

Papi was sitting on the black lazy boy couch his head rested on the back of the couch with a corona in his right hand. I smirked just like when I was a kid, I sat down letting the cushion envelope me.

"Lucia is going out tonight and I want you to send a guy to shadow her." I smirked he was the same old papi, protective to a fault.

"I know that was what me and ma were talking about, I got this papi don't worry about it, I have been running the gang for the better part of 10 years you know." I watched this proud and smug grin from on is face. Rubbing his hand over my head like he used to do when I was a kid.

"I Know that Rio I couldn't be prouder of you. For taking care of your mother and sister the way that you did. There is no man better in my opinion and there never will be. But we still need to have a talk after dinner."

I felt my heart swell with pride but shrink in fear I was so going to get my ass handed to me by some women tonight.

I took another sip of my beer before watching Lucia and Beth laughing, Beth twisted back looking at me. This wide victorious grin on her face while Lucia whispered something in her ear. Forcing a laugh to fall from her lips, making it sound like angels singing. "Dinners up come one"

I slowly stood to shake out of my legs out before taking in a deep seath braht here goes everything. I gripped Beth's arm holding her in place so that my sister and father could leave first.

Her eyes sparkled with ambient and it made me a little worry that Lucia said something embarrassing. "So what were you my sister talking about?" I look at her and she shrugged her shoulder carefree.

"Nothing much girl stuff, nails, hair all that stuff." I rolled my eyes there was no way but I didn't press her it's not like she would tell me.

As we made our way into the dining room, I was hit with the smell of my mother empanadas,tamales and even her beef enchiladas.

She was really going all out for this dinner. My father was sitting at the head of the table with my mom at the other end. Lucia of course was sitting next to papi and I sat next to ma with Beth to my right.

Dinner proceeds normally Lucia talked about how much she loves going to school and her major as an art student and all of that shit. Until our wonderful mother had it open her mouth.

"So Beth how does a white girl from the suburbs start washing cash for my son." I choked on my food as I looked at dad giving him a leading looks.

He smiled highly amused but place his hands up in dense. He wasn't going to get involved he could survive prison but not ma. "Ma que demonios" I felt a caring hand rubbing small camping circles in my legs.

Beth had this charming smile on her face as she looked at me, "I robbed a grocery store that just so happened the hold some of Rio money. After that we make a deal I washing his cash and he doesn't kill me it was a good deal." I heard my father laugh as Lucia got this cocky look on her face like she knew something that I didn't.

I hate that stupid cocky grin I wonder if that was how Beth felt when I had that same grin on my I turn to look at my mother I smile but the look in my eyes told her to knock this shit off. But her gaze flicked to Beth's hand for a second. i

If anything she seemed angry then when she started the conversation with Beth, Beth gave her this fuck you grin on her face.I was proud that she could hold her ground with my family, if she rolled over my mother would never like her.

"Huh and when you started sleeping with my son were you married." I growled loudly what the hell was wrong with gave me this malicious grin as Beth squeezed my arm tightly.

"Nope recently divorced a few months ago, the band tan line, is still there though." My mother nodded her head before giving me this cautious glare. I could see this hardness and righteous anger shining in her eyes.

I knew the next question was going to be,do you have kids and if she say yes my mother would go on some tirade about how good Catholics don't divorce no matter how unhappy they are. "Ma stop this now or so help me god I will leave."

My mother gave me this daring glare like she wanted me to go but dad cleared his throat and glared at the both of us. "Both of you knock it off, lets not interrogate our guest that is in bad taste."

I sighed but node my head as Lucia snickers in her seat. She lived for me to get in trouble braces I got away with everything. She could be such a child at times.

The rest of dinner went by fine and I laid my feet up on the coffee table, I could see Lucia kissing dad goodbye before walking out o the house. The moment that she walked out of the house I called Felix telling him the situation.

It only took a couple of minutes for them to get a guy on her which was fine with me. As long as she was off my back for the night."Rio take our legs off of that table."

I groaned at the sound of my mother demanding voice I swear I had them on the table not even a as I hear the pleasant chatter between the two of them which was good.

"Come on we need to talk outside." I opened my eyes to see that my father was towering over me this aggrieved look on his face. I knew at that moment that we were going to be talking about Lucia. I don't know how much I can lie to him.

I stood shakily hoping to wish that my mother would notice us leaving the house. But she didn't even turn back when I walked through the backdoor.

The cold air whipping up around me causing my head to be cold. "Do you want to tell me what your mother and sister won't tell me about."

I groaned before look at papi his cold tone cutting through me like a knife as I turned to look at the full silver moon. I could live my entire life without telling him that his daughter is fucking with the gang that put him away.

"I don't want to get in trouble with ma or Lu do I have to say something."I look at him and he snarled but nodded his head taking a deep breath he hated being lied to.

"Fine Lucia is flunking out of school she was failing two class but she just barely managed to pull the grade to a C by acing this test." I could hear the grumble that was building in his throat. "The other thing that they didn't tell you involves the Santos gang."

I didn't know what was going on in his mind but I could see the dangerous wheel turning in his eyes."Don't tell me that it was that son of a bitch in front of the house." I slowly nodded my head regretting saying anything.

"He is dating Lucia, I found out about it two days ago I almost shot him in front of the house and ma was livid. She doesn't want to tell you till you while you were in jail. When you did come home Lucia said that she was going to tell you. But by the looks of it, they weren't going to tell you. I think that he is hitting her but she won't tell me if he is or not. If he is I don't know why she doesn't kick his ass."

I don't want to look at him but I could feel my head moving without my approval. "I see you mother was worried that I would ruin my chances of getting out if I had killed a few Santos bitches." I nodded my head as I watch his right eyebrow twitch out of anger.

"She was right I would have killed someone but that is beside the point, for the moment I will leave it,give them some more time to tell me. If not, I'm not worried I know that you would have handled it so, for now I will let it go. Head home and get some rest Rio." I nodded my head and slowly stood up before hugging him.

Just taking his scent in just in case I didn't see him again he could always leave tonight and got kill someone. I would never know but I had to trust that he wasn't going to lose it or lie to my face.

"Te amo papi." He is rubbed my head affectionately before smoking. "Love you to kid head home. Take the girl before your mother started to argue with her again." I smirked he was right it had been a while since I heard screaming.

"Time to go mi amor." I let my voice carry into the kitchen as I walked further into the house. I could see her moving out get our jackets when I say my mother leaning agent the kitchen island. "Later ma call me if you need thing." I kissed her cheek before jogging out of the house.

When I got Beth was already sitting in the car looking at her phone. I felt the car jolt and I ripped her door open and jumped into the front seat.

"You want me to take you home or you coming back to my place." "Take me back to the house but I want you to come with me." I grinned widely at her.


	13. Things Escalate

Beth POV

It had been weeks since I met Rio family, I can't say that his mother likes me anymore then the day that we first met but I do think that his father likes me and his sister adores me. Shockingly we have a lot in common but that is good for me, like we both loved to pant. While I did it to relieve stress she did it because unlike me she has talent. It was hard to believe that she was related to Rio, they were two completely different people. That was until she lost her temper then she could curse better and punch harder than Rio.

Thoughts race in my mind as I stare dreamily out the window , the bright green grass looking so inviting. It almost made it seem like it was ice cold outside, not that I was allow outside anyway, it had been weeks since that stalker came into our lives. He still hadn't been found yet and thing were getting worse, slashed tires, threats which only put Rio on edge.

If he wasn't near me, Felix was guarding over me. It was sweet that he care but as the same time it was driving me mad. He was lucky that he was so goddamn sexy or I would have told him off by now. There was a hard thud that I recognize was the front door, I knew that it couldn't have been Rio because he just sneaks into the house.

So when I felt a warm arm wrapped around my waist I jumped slightly as I took in a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. Only to be hit with the smell of musky woodsy cologne that I knew had to be Rio. That fear that was slowly creeping into my chest disappeared faster than it was formed.

"Yout not Felix." That only made him tighten his grip around my waist as he snorted clearly aggrieved by my statement. "Nah, if I found out that he was putting even a single hand on you I would chop it off. Old friend or not" I heard a growl coming from behind me. "Thanks amigos." Rio chuckled before kissing my neck then my collar bone. His lips leaving my skin buzzing and on fire with each passing moment of tenderness he showed me.

I could hear the uncrossable shifting behind me that brought me back down to earth, Felix was still here. This heat rose to my face as I started to stuffer in the hopes of getting Rio to stop. But with each living cuirass I lost the ability to form words. A small submissive moan slipped from my lips as I heard the front door close. Thank god he left I could at least salvage some of my dignity. "How much time do we have." His husky dark tone forced all the water in my body to pool between my legs.

I mulled it over while biting the bottom of my lips "2 hours then the kids buss should be pulling up to the stop sign." I watch this wide grin formed on his face as he lifted me up onto the island table top. "That should be plenty of time to bang your brains out a couple of times. Not nearly as many time as I would like to. But we all have to make sacrifice right."

Out of a relief, I grind my hips against the thick hard on that I had ever felt, causing this sly grin to from on his face. Every last shred of my self control was ripped apart with that sly grin. I felt my hands dart out toward the frayed edge of his sweatshirt. But all I gripped was air, he was already making short work of my tater red blood that was lying on the floor. His hungry stare hovering over my nipples that were already hardening from the cold air.

A shiver of both desire and cold shifted through me, for once I'm glad about not wearing a bra today it saves me so much trouble. But as the corner of his mouth twisted into a small cute little brown I got worried that he didn't approve of me. But the lust in his gaze told me otherwise."No fair how come you're not dressed like this at my place." I giggled at his childish tone as i stole his lips into a kiss.

Wild and passionate, his tongue lashing against mine as we fought for a battle of dominance I knew that he was going to win but it was so much fun making him work for it. His tongue melting with mine as the sweet taste of bourbon hit my mouth, that with his intoxicating collagen locked me in a trance. Every synapse in my brain was on fire as his hands trailed down my breast and towards my pant.

Ever rest of my mind was filled with euphoria and I came undone in his hands,"What the hell am I even looking at right now?" I hear Annie shrieking before I even saw her. But I had a pretty clear image in my mind. Her gray eyes widen in shock and dismay as her hands ran messy though her hair. Dammit now I was going to have to deal with this, it would have been easier to explain this to my kids then to Annie of all people.

Rio pulled away growling as he turned it look at Annie,I just rested my face on his chest trying to hide the embarrassment and sexual frustration that was surely evident on my face. "Do you mind?" Rio harsh and threatening tone filled my ears, I Couldn't make out the look on his face, but the way that his jaw click and lock told me he was beyond angry. "Do I mind? You're the one taking attacking and using my sister on her countertop." I heard him snore as Annie shrieked at him. His hand slowly making his way to his waistband, he wouldn't really shoot her. What am I say yes he would, "Rio don't you dare."

I shifted to get a better look at Rio, I hated pulling out of the safety and warmth that his chest provided. But as I look at the angry and hurt look in his eyes I knew that it was imperative he was upset that I hadn't said anything in his defense. I shifted to loo kat Anni this horrified look on her face as she shite to look at me. Her gray eyes darkening in disbelief.

"Annie he isn't and never has taken advantage of me and don't say that ever again." Before I could say another word Felix walked in the room but pivoted quickly when he saw the same scene that Annie had. Rio snarled again this time he took off his hoodie and handed it to me.I was confused at first till a cold chill ran into the room and I realized that I was still naked. "Here"

His demanding tone told me that he wasn't playing games so I took it slipping the sweater on letting the cold metal hit my skin leaving a trail of goosebumps. I was oblivious to the silent battle of wills between Annie and Rio. Both had a sneer of disgust on their faces The look in his eyes was clear I had seen it a thousand times, pure uncontrolled rage.

"You better watch Annie I don't give a damn if you are her sister, say I took advantage of her again and I will shoot you." I punched his arm not hard but enough to get his dangerous glare on me, if he thought that i was going to let him then he didn't know me that well. But Rio didn't say a word to me he simply looked up at Felix."Que pasa"

In those two word I could hear how aggravated that he was, his gaze only leaving Flex back so that he could glare dagger at wheels turning in his eyes told me that he was thinking of all the different ways to make Annie eat her words. "We got business some of your associates want a meeting. They said they got something that they want to show you, the palace is a couple of hours outside of guys said that they didn't feel right leaving you unprotected so they are pulling off their security feast with the girls. Ricardo said that he has Lucia covered, he wanted me to tell you to tenga cuidado y que debemos hablar cuando regrese" I watched Río nodded his head before looking at me.

Anger shining and lighting his eyes up but I was tired of seeing him angry, I rolled my eyes playfull silently telling him to let it go. He nodded his head slightly giving me this concerned look I knew that he didn't want to leave he need to go that wasn't negotiable, I placed a gentle hand on his arm and rubbed it up and down just trying to reassure him that I would be fine. But the way that his eyes darkened as he study my face told me that he didn't believe me.

I sighed heavily as I turned to look at Felix who had finally turned around, his face was impassive but I know that he was in a hurry to get this meeting over with. "Make sure he comes back in one piece, and don't worry Rio, I will call Ruby and the three of us can have a stay in night with the kids, don't worry."

I could see the frowning forming on his face as I held his friey gaze, but soon his face hardens in a cold mask of indifference. He was in work mod and that was what he needs to be doing right now working. "Fine but check in, I don't like you home alone without someone with a loaded gun."

I nodded I knew that even though his words were cold and his voice gravelly like he didn't care. He was deeply worried about leaving me alone for the first time since this mess started. His body leaned in close to me pushing me a little further onto the island as he place a gentle kiss on my saying a word he simply walked out of the room like nothing ever happened.

Felix stayed behind waiting for the door to slam shut before speaking to me. "Don't worry about it Beth, I have had his back for 20 years and that ain't changing anytime to say in the house." I nodded my head before watching him jump out of the house like it was on fire. I guess he didn't want to deal with the judgemental aurar coming off of Annie.

I let out this exhausted sigh she was really going to judge me for finding someone that i truly care about. Why because he was a gang banger news flash we robbed a grocery store and wash dirty cash. She had not right to judge, I let out another sigh only out of anger not exhaustion.

"Might as well call Ruby and make this simple so that I only have it explained this once." I shot Ruby a quick text as I ran into the room. Throwing on a plane white v-neck on, the spot fabric hitting my ice cold skin before throwing Rios hoodie back on.

As I made my way into the living room there was Annie glaring at me this angry and disappointed aura coming off of her an washing over me. But she wasn't going to guilt me for finding a man that takes care of his family and makes me feel sexy, makes me feel wanted. Something that dean never don't even when we were first dating. I gently knead on the white nylon stinger just letting the time pass by in silence. Nothing but the clock's ticking down the arrival of Ruby.

By the time that Ruby got the house I was curled up on the couch with Rio sweatshirt on and Annie still hadn't said one word to me. Even as the kids came running into the house, she spoke to them but not to me. She was being a child about the whole thing it was really none of her businesses, to begin with.

Ruby sauntered into the room like she own the place but stopped short when she felt the tense silence that filled the room. She hesitated her head from me to Annie and then back to me. The confused look shiny in her eyes and all over her face. The corner of her mouth turn downward as she spoke. Deep frauleins taking up residence in her forehead. "Is there a reason that we're having a sleepover." I rolled my eyes as she collar in the loveseat.

"So what is the emergency?" I could hear Annie screaming before I could even shift my vision to look at her outraged face. "This bitch is fucking gangfriend, you know the guy that tried to kill us and still might kill us. What the fuck is wrong with you, he is a criminal."

I scoffed, I really couldn't help it what kind of fucked up logic was that bullshit, we were all criminals now. Crime is crime.

Ruby jump on the bandwagon just as fast as I could finish my thought."Girl, you don't know what he has or if he is even legal, for all you know you are slumming it with some drug lord from Mexico.

I snarl angrily as I stood up stomping my foot into the ground as hard as I could to get their attention. Who were they to judge Rio, they were just as bad and I wasn't going to let them talk shit about my man. He was a good, loving and caring man and I wasn't going to listen to this shit. Annie least of all had room to talk shit she was a bigger mess than anyone.

"Considering you got pregnant your senior year of highschool should you be telling me about bad decisions. Rio is a very sweet and kind man. Who took care of his mother and his sister while his dad was in prison for the past 10 years. He even pays for her college education and bought his mother a nice house in a better neighborhood. Not to mention that he treats me like a queen. I feel safe with him, I feel thing for him that I never felt with Dean so lay off Annie. Then there is you"

I spin on my heel to look at Ruby who had this startled expression on her face, shocked that I could even be this angry. Let alone defined Rio but I would defend him with every breath I take. "I know a lot about Rio and if you must know he was born here and he ain't a international criminal. That kid that got shot by the way was his cousin and if the two of you must know I have been dating Rio for the better part of 3 months since we started working for him." I huffed out some air as I heard Emma call after me.

I put on the best polite and living simple that I could nothing to hide the anger and aggravation I felt from the two of them. At least long enough to get Emma a snack and asking her to go back up to her room.

I shook my head sadly as I looked at te two of them, huddle up and hurt in their chairs. Like I are defined the person I'm dating, was I supposed to sit back and let them convince me that I didn't need to be with this man. I took in a deep breath as I stumbled onto the couch sitting there numb, lost in thought for a few minutes. They need to know that I was in this relationship no matter what they thought of it or said.

I looked up feeling my muscle crack as I wonder how long I had really been sitting there, but at the moment I had to be focused on talking to them two disposition women in front of me. "If the to of you don't like our relationship that is your choice but don't comment on it and don't insult him."

"He is the only reasons that there are men to protect the two of you,did he want to no. But he didn't it because he knew what it meant to me. When he is protecting you and giving you money and its he's okay. But the moment that he doesn't serve your need he is beneath you. It rude and I won't let that shit stand."

I hear Annie snort and Ruby gasp as I opened my eyes to see that Annie has this sly smirk on her face. I was about to tell them off again when my phone started to buzz in my pocket. The sound of a marching band broke the slice in the air forcing a smile on my face. Rio hated the ringtone which was exactly why I kept it.

I learned back just thinking about the argument for a moment before I hit answer and speaker before closing my eyes. I was way too tired to put a phone to my ear,"Yes?" I could hear the sound of air whipping by and the sound of angry yelling and beeping of horn.

But as the nose quilted down I could hear the soft hum of Spanish music. "Hey baby I just wanted to check in make sure that creep didn't show his know I can turn around at any moment." "No he can't,Beth tell him to stop being a idiot."

I laughed as I heard a yelp that I knew how to be Rio punching Felix angrily. The poor guy I had to give him props, working for your best friend couldn't be easy or fun. It would drive me insane. "I'm fine Rio, and Felix is right go see what your partners or lackies want, I'll still be there when you get back. Me and the girls were just having a heart to heart." I could hear him snorting indignantly."That code for they don't approve of our relationship, screw them then."

I laughed lightly before shaking my head sadly i could see his jaw locking and unlocking from her. That playful grin forming on his face as he thought about telling them to shove it. "Play nice I put my best foot forward with your mother, I expect you to do the same with them." He groaned but I knew that moment he was agreeing.

"Te amo mi amor" I smile as my heart flutter and pounded in my ears, I loved hearing him say he loved me. Weather it was in Spanish or English. I loved it all the same,"Te amo Rio." I smirked again as he sighed before regretfully hanging up the phone even though it was so clear that he didn't want to.

When I opened my eyes the eyes Annie and Ruby were on me. "You met his mother." I laughed lightly thinking back to that awkward night at dinner before nodding my head yes. "And his sister and father, and as you hears, he is very kind and sweet to me. I expect the two of you it be nice or not say anything at all."

Annie smirked cockily like she wasn't done making fun of our relationship but Ruby nodded her head politely still shocked at how soft Rios voice sounded on the phone. I laughed at their reaction as Annie jumped next to me on te couch. Bumping her shoulder against me as this playful grin formed on her face."So I gotta to know who is the sex?" I grinned madly as all the heat in my body creped to my face. "Mind-blowing can't walk straight for a week kind of sex." We all busted out in laughed before putting on one of our shows.

A few Hours Later

The kids were in bed, they had taken their baths and had dinner, this was one of the few times that I got them to bed in a quick manner. Did hell finally freeze over? I laughed at myself before getting into my 3rd glass of wine as I watched, real housewives of Miami.I felt my head buzzing but it took me a moment to realize that the buzz was from the wine but from the buzz of the phone.

My first thought shifted to Rio he should be in the middle of his meeting right about now but instead he was checking in on me. But as I looked at te phone expecting to see Rio rugged good looks. Instead I met with a wide smile and onyx eyes that were undeniably Lucia's. Did Rio ask her to check in on me? I hit the bright neon green call button, placing it gently to my ear. "Hey Lucia what's up." I heard something that sound like panting and wind rushing by.

"Beth can you come get me, I don't know where he is I don't want to die like this." I heard Lucia panic and shrill voice practically shrieking in the phone. Before I could even for my next thought I had my shoes in. My mind racing of all the possibility of what she could mean. But only one question was relevant at the moment, "Where are you? What are you talking about?"

I snap my the girl's one of them had to come with me. Rio would already be pissed that something happened to Lucia but me leaving alone might set him over the edge. Before I could even see which one of them was coming,I was jumping into the gray minivan.

"Lucia hunny I need you to tell me what you are talking about and where to find you." I look back at Annie who was glaring at me completely confused and distorted. I didn't bother to saw a word even when her eyes widen with urgency. "I'm on route 8, I don't know what happened one minute I was driving and the next time I was spinning out onto the side of the road. I was collecting myself when some guy in a leather jacket and black hoodie knocked on my door."

She took a deep breath as the son of movement on the other line stopped, I felt my heart drop as I pulled onto Route 8 this had to be some fucked up dream. I could hear Lucia's rushed whispers as they filled the phone's receiver. "I knew that there was something off about the way that he asked me if I need help. But the moment that he said my name I know that there wasn't something right, I punched him a few times in the face and started to move out of the car. But he got up and shoved me against the car, slamming my head into the car door. I punched him in the nuts and started to run, please tell me that you are on your way. I wasn't supposed to be out the house."

I looked at the endless black asphalt nothing but darkness greeted me I couldn't see anything. How was I supposed to find her? "Sweetie stand on the side of the road I'm on the road, what are you wearing." I looked out the window,Annie doing the same but I still saw nothing but dark looming trees. What little light the moon provided wasn't much.

"I'm wearing bright green high tops and a neon white pull over hoodie, but its stained in blood, I was going into a blacklight party when I got that flat and spun out. That was when he showed up, I started to take off like I said but he followed me, thank god I managed to out run her."

Her pain filled voice made my heart drop in my chest as panic creeped in my chest this poor girl shouldn't have to deal with this. How was I going to make this call if we didn't find her in time, even if we did find her. That wouldn't make the call an easier would I call Rio or would I call his parents. "There I see her!" Annie excited squeal filled the ear as I turn to see a green and white blob stained red stain on the side of the road. I barely had time to pull the minivan over when I hear the door yank open. A frantic Lucia jumping in the car."Go, go, go the last that I saw him, he was right behind me."

I nodded my head driving off at top speed, periodically glazing in the rearview mirror to see Lucia. Her hair was covered in twigs and just above her eyes there was thick crimson blood pooling from a cut. Lucia's hand cradle tightly against her chest, she must have broke it was that form the fall or did that monster do something to her.

She looks like a survive out of a horror movie, dirt smeared on her face as her frantic eyes searched the road to make sure that it was safe. "Lucia I know that you don't want to hear this but I have to take you to the hospital. What happened to your hand?" Lucia's onyx eyes seemed to darkness at the word but she lifted her ankles were bruised. She fought hard good for her,this somewhat cocky grin forming on her face. "I got a wicked left hook but he had a thicker head."

By the time that we had gotten her to the hospital she had gotten 12 stitches in her head and a fractured hand with bruised knuckles. Lucia was behind me her hand wrapped in a thick brown ace wrap as the bling lights of the house flash in my eyes. I could feel Lucia shivering behind me, the hospital and police took the sweeter with her blood on it. I'm sure that after the night she had she was freezing in that black v-neck.

I didn't turn according to face her till we were in the living room, Ruby sitting there with some bourbon and this confused expression on her face. I showed Rios sweatshirt from my bod the smell of his cologne clung tightly to the fabric and I tiered sound on my heels to hand it to Lucia. "Are you sure." Her small little voice seems softer then surely it didn't have that hard edge or excited town she got when we usually talked. This poor girl had went through too much. "Yes dear, why don't you sit down I'll make you some hot chocolate to warm you up."

She nodded walk as I made my way into the kitchen when I thought about how he would react. That was the only thought in my mind as I started to warm up some milk on the stove. Staring blankly at te milk tearing it steal my nerves, what if he didn't answer his phone and came home and his parents freaked out. There are so many things that could go wrong if I didn't call him, but there would be so many more issue if I didn't. I made up my mind to tell him when I started to mix the hot coco packet with the milk.

Watching the two combine to make a warm bubbling chocolate drink. I lift my phone to my ear. Listening to the ringing of the phone as I poured the hot cocoa into a deep green mug, my heart racing as I did so. The dread from the drink hitting my face but I could barely feel it my face was hot from worry about how this call would go. On the third ring her answered. my head and leaked into the kitten to get her a cup of coffee.

"Amor this isn't the best time I'm still in the meeting." I took in a shaky listing of his loving tone only made it harder to tell him the truth. But before I knew it the truth came out of me like word vomit. "Lucia was attacked when her car spun out on the side of the road. She has 12 stitches in her head and a fraction hand along with some bruised knuckles. She got that from hitting the guy in the face. The stitches were because of the guy slammer her head into the car door. I think that it was the same stalker."

Rio snarled widely I knew that he wasn't going to take this well, I walked out of the kitten to see Lucia sitting on the recliner her knees pulled up to her chest. With her head rested on her knee caps she need her big brother that was evident. "I'll be there soon keep her there and we are going to talk about this,thank you for looking after her." He hung up the phone in a hurry but that was fine with me. I moved into the living room in quick strides as I handed Lucia the hot cocoa. Her right hand darted out gently taking the mug in her eyes hidden behind her black curls but I knew that there was both fear and graduate in her eyes.

"Than you" Her voice barely audible whisper as she began to sip the coffee ringing the steam that was being blown into her face. I could feel eyes on me but as I turn I notice that both Annie and Ruby were focused on staring at Lucia."Who are you?" I looked at Lucia who was frowning. She didn't smile and in that moment as she turned a harsh gaze to look at Annie who had proposed the question,I knew that she didn't like Annie.

Lucia tilted her head up so that she was looking down on Annie this cocky and proud aura took over her body as she squared her shoulder back. Pride shining through her heels as she spoke. "Lucia Lobo Delgado Castillo and who are you white know what scratch that, i don't care,Beth did you call him" I hid my smile rather well as I looked at Lucia with sadness in my eyes. "I had to."

I don't know why I sounded so sad about I did, should I feel bad for doing the right thing?"Okay will Lucia Lobo Delgado Castillo, god could you have a longer name? What the hell are you doing here and how the hell do you know Beth?" Annie didn't need to be so rude Lucia was still in shock. But Lucia flipped her perfect glossy hair with the back of her right hand like she owned the place."Your work for my brother,learn your place."

Annie and Ruby looked at me pure unadulterated shock shining in their eyes and Annie spruce up her nose in disgust. I thought that it was for Lucia but as she spoke I couldn't help but laugh at her antics. "Beth Lobo Delgado Castillo god that would be a horrible name."


	14. This Ends Tonight

Rio POV

The meeting was going way over then I liked I didn't want to be here any longer then I already was. But as I got the news about my sister, my heart dropped and a murderous rage took over my body.

The very thought of some dick going after her was enough for me to lose my composure. My blood boiled as my anger surface, my hand darting out punching the first thing that I saw.

A thick gray concrete wall. "What the fuck are you doing Rio?" I looked over to see Felix walking cautiously over to me, but my anger burned brightly just looking at him made me want to punch his face in. Punch everything around me, how could I explain this to my father.

I growled under my breath that soon a murderous snarl as i punched te closest thing to my. My first contact with the wall causing this popping sound to erupt from my hand. As the sound of hurried feet made the way over to me.

As I looked up Felix worried hazel eyes met mine confusion and worry mix in together. "Your going to break your hand like that, what the hell is going on? I knew that you like Beth but leaving a meeting to answer her call gives them the wrong impression."

I laughed him if only that was the problem that me and Beth got into a fight, yeah right. Adrenaline found its way into my bloodstream leasing the burning ache my bones felt from hitting that wall.

"It's Lucia. So creep was after her Beth found her on the side of the road, bloody and beaten, I have to go I can't be here. I need to get to my sister. Lets go."

I took in a few deep breaths doing my best to calm myself down but just thinking about her being afraid and hurt. Was enough for me to punch the wall again this time so hard that my arm shook form the impact.

"Right.I will go tell them that shit is going down and we are cutting it short. But you need to stop doing that before you break your hand. I mean it Rio, or I'm going to tie your hand behind your back." I snarled under my breath I knew that he was looking after me and I know that he was right but I was beyond angry."Fine whatever."

I jogged out of the building letting the cold air hit my head skin, I felt like I was exploding with furious anger. Why was this stalker targeting people that I care about I had to know them right?

My mind swarm with ideas but all of them were incoherent, I couldn't even think straight. My mind was reeling how much longer was Felix going to be.

I snarled loudly before punching the black escalade leaving a large dent in the passenger side door. Why did this meeting spot have to be two hours away from the house. Why did this have to happen at all. Whoever did this was going to be tortured by my own hands. He is going to be begging for death by the time that I am done with him.

"Alright we are ready but you need to calm down, you being worked up isn't helping anyone." His voice started me from my thoughts but I didn't let it show there was no time to show weakness.

Only blind murderous rage that I was going to use to tear apart my enemies. But as I turned to look at Felix his eyes softened with worry for me did I really look that wild with rage.

I took a few deep breaths as Felix shifted nervously shifting his weight from his left foot on his right then back. I sighed and snatched the silver glinting keys out of his hand before moving to the driver's side.

I could see from the corner of my eyes how hesitant Felix was and even when he got in the car he fidgeted in place until he's had secured his seat belt.

I think that this was the first time that he has ever put one on. Even when we were kids sneaking in my dad lowrider he never put his seatbelt on.

It gave me this twisted satisfaction as I smile evilly at the road, "Your worried about my driving." I look at Felix one of my eyebrow quirked up and this devious grin spreading further onto my face.

He didn't say a word but I could tell but the worried look in his eyes that he was terrified. I could help the harsh unforgiven laugh that escapes my lips as I slammed my foot in the gas, the car screeching as the tire hit the pavement.

I was driving 300 mph not even thinking about the police it's not like i would care the only thing on my mind was my sister's safety. "I want men picking up her car, I want to know if this guy tempered with her car in any way and I want him found alive."

After a minute of nothing being said I shift my gaze to Fliex , who was grabbing onto the dashboard like the mother of a new driver. "Watch the road !" I looked just in time to mature adorn a black SVU.

"Your such a baby you know that Felix it's not like I'm going to get pulled over I have almost every cop in Detroit paid off. They all knew better then or come after my car and any of the cars used to business so relax."

Felix laughed maniacally as I rolled my eyes at him he is such a primadonna. "You're driving like a mad man that is why I am freaking out and that is why I refuse to calm down. You sound insane and you're reckless you do realize that right?"

I laugh he's the one that is insane if he thinks that I am going to calm down, instead I slammed the gas pedal all the way down and made it to the house in record time. I made it here and there were probably tire marks leading right back to Beth's house. But I made it hear and that is all that matters to me.

As I parked in the driveway I could see the golden light seeping out of the blinds of the living room. Good, they were still up. "I'm heading in making the calls and get ready to take Lucia, we are heading to the Santos house I know that little bitch knows something about where she was going."

Flex nodded his head hurriedly like he was trying to get my explosive anger out of the car before I lost it on him. Which made sense I couldn't go into the house looking like someone that was going to rip off somebody's head. But I was, I was so angry so furious that when I saw this guy.

I was going to be something out of Freddy Krueger's nightmare. I hopped out of the car with that thought lingering in the back of my mind. The jog into the living room was a short one but my heart was pounding when I saw Lucia sitting in chair a cup of something in her hands.

She was staring absently into the mug ignorant to the steam hitting her face or the fact that I was standing in the room. None of them noticed me, I could feel my eyes drifting over her inch of her shaking frame.

Black and brown branches and stray twigs lingered in her hair from the run, she had to have fallen quite a few looks perfectly fine but as she shifted I could see this fearful look in her deep onyx eyes.

I was going to let out a sigh of relief till I saw it, one row of 12 deep black sitch sticking out of deep mocha skin. Just like Beth said only the area around the stitches was puffy and red from irritation.

A few red dots smatter over her lower cheek bone. But then I Saw it the 12 stitches that Beth had mentioned. Then there was her hand, I could see the thick bandage wrapped firmly around her hand, she cradle it tightly to her chest.

In that moment I could feel a surge of anger take over the awareness and concern that had filled my body. Lucia got up tears in her eyes when she noticed me, noticed how distressed an angry I was to see her in such a state.

"It's a good thing that you don't need your hands for soccer." I could see she was shaking as her voice curved at the attempt to make her town seems lighter than what it was. But even in her attempt to lighten the situation her pain broke though her face as she ran into my arms.

I couldn't do anything but hold her, lowering my face into the crook of her neck as I gently tangled my hand in her hair to keep her in place. I could feel wet hot tears hit my shirt as she took a steady breath.

"lo Siento mucho, I should have stayed put." Just hearing her apologize for something that was out of her control was enough to break my heart.

I rubbed soothing circle into her back with my free hand as I tried to whisper some reassuring words.

"It's not your fault, it's not like you knew that there was some wack job coming after you. I shouldn't have left the city, to begin with, that was on me. None of this is your fault you hear me."

I pulled her out of the hub so that I could get a good look at her face. Her eyes what seemed like endless tears as her onyx eyes show everything I need to see. She blamed herself for all of it. I let my thumb gently wipe away her tears as I soften my voice the best I could.

"It's not on you, you got me, it's on that dick and I'm going to find him and make him regret ever laying a hand on you. So there is nothing for you to worry about, well expect to get the coach to let you play this weekend."

I could see this small smile tugging at the corner of her lips "See there's that amazing smile I love so much." I gave her a playful grin but I couldn't keep it up for long, I was burning inside. "Why don't you call papi and tell him what happened, it would be better coming from you."

She look at me unsure but I gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as I handed her my phone and nodding towards the kitchen.

From the darkening gleam in her eyes I knew that she didn't think that this phone call would go well. But she took a few tentative steps that eventually turned into a brisk pace. Eager to get the call over wit.

When she was gone I let out a growl that had being building in my chest before turning to look at Beth who had this worried expression on her face.

Annie and Ruby on the other hand were staring at me in atonement. "I thought that it was a two hour drive." I snarled lovely before sitting in the chair that Lucia just left.

I close my eyes sinking further into the recliner chair in all the time that we lived in the hood nothing like this happened. Leave it to white to suburbia me once again. But of that dick though that he could go after my sister.

Then I would end him, I looked down at my bruised fist, my skin changing from a deep mocha to a bright red. I'm sure that I broke something.

I sighed heavily under my breath but it sounded like a low snarl which promoted Beth to walk over to me sitting in my lap. Wrapping one hand around the nape of my neck the other rubbing gentle circle into my hand. Relieving both my pain and the anger that was plaguing my body.

"You need to calm down you being all worked up won't make your sister any better. She needs sweet Rio not I'm going to murder someone Rio. Save that for when you get her home safe and sound, yeah?"

I sigh and look at Beth her gently cobalt eyes allowing me to get lost for a moment, "What happened can you explain it to me?" I shifted my gaze light so that I could getter a better look at her, as she rested her head on my shoulder. The stare of her sister and friend beyond annoying and it made it impossible to calm down.

"I got a call from her, she said that she was sitting on the side of the road and that she spun out. Some guy dressed in all black asked her if she was alright and need help. But she got creeped out and punched him in the face when he called her by her first name. When he dropped she punched him again and then started to run but he slammed her face into the car door."

"Causing the cut on her temple, after that she struggled but she managed to get free and take off. She said she out ran in but I find that hard to believe." I sighed heavily tipping my head back paying to god, thanking him for keeping her safe.

"Well she plays for her soccer team at her school so she is use to running for long periods of time but was there anything else that she told you. Was he white or Spanish."

I looked at her, her gentle blue eyes shifting to look at my hand before shifting to the girls. She knew that I didn't like to be vulnerable in front of people that I didn't know and I was grateful that she was aware of that.

"Sorry nothing like that, only that he was wearing all black he is probably the same guy that has been stalking the three of us. What happened to your hand, it looked broken."

I ignore the question simply giving beth the don't even dare bring it up in front of them look. It was the same look I had to use when she wanted to argue about our relationship in front of the guys.

The shifting sound in the kitchen told me that the phone call was ore and as my neck popped and cracked there was my sister. Her eyes puffy like she had been crying that hold time."What did he say."

I looked at he and she lifted her head up gingerly this angry light in her eyes as she looked at Beth's girls. If they didn't something other then I would kill them to, Beth be damned.

"Well he isn't happy, I mean he is glad that I am safe and all that but you know, Se suponía que no debía irme y ahora él quiere sangre" I grumbled under my breath it was never good when he wanted blood that usually meant that someone was going to jail or ending up in a body bag.

"Alright well I will try to calm him down but I'm not that stable myself. How long until he gets here." Beth took her head out of the crook of my neck and it took all I had not to whimper and tell her not to move. But not in front of her girls not in front of my sister.

Beth i know the word for blood in Spanish she hear me say it plenty of time and I am sure that is the reason that she pulled away from me. I get her the tell you later look before shifting to look at Lucia. "Well he was already in the care with ma they should be here in a minute or two. "

I groaned the both of them meant serious problems for the both of us, Beth stood up abruptly sensing that I had to get going. She moved to with Annie on the couch going under the gray blanket as I turned to my yawning sister.

"Great,come on Felix is outside." I walked away but look over my shoulder when I felt Beth's glare on me. "I'll be back in a minute." I walked out the house the cold hitting my scalp and for the first time without my anger heating up my body. I felt the cold shiver go down my spine.

But I wasn't standing outside long as soon as I left the front door a dark blue lowrider popped up and my dad stepped out of the driver's side this beyond pissted off look on his face. It was terrifying to see and it was times like this that I remembered that there is a reason that no one mess with our family from the hood.

His eyes were fixated on Lucia who was trying to use me as a human shield which was so not cool. Dad was never made at her, his temper never reared its head when it came to her. She wash his little princessa and she could do no wrong before tonight.

"Lucia ¡Ven aca!" She whimpered but she did as she was told. For a moment I thought that he was going to hit her but instead he pulled her into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Daddy. My hand." I watched him let her go but that anger was still shining in his eyes. His body filled to the brim with angry angry and no place to put it, he looked like me when I first found out.

"Go to the car and don't think that we aren't going to be talking about this." She nodded her head before looking at me, "Thanks Rio"

I smirked at her there was really no need to thank me, it was my job to protected her and it wasn't like I did much any way, all I did was hug her.

I look in my father's eyes I could see rage lighting up his onyx eyes with fury, unlike anything that I had ever seen.

"I wanted him, find him and deliver him to me is that understand Ricardo." I sighed he used the full name. At least they didn't call my RJ, I don't think that I could handle the shame.

"Yeah papi but you don't need to tell me, I want blood just as bad as you do the only difference being I wasn't the one that just got out of jail. Papi let me handle this if you get put away again that would break ma and Lucia."

I looked at my father I knew that he thought it made sense but he still found it hard to agree.

"Fine Ricardo but I want to see him before you are done with him is that understood." I looked at my father and sighed gratefully that he had agreed. He stalked back to his lowrider not saying another anger filled word. But from the killer look on my mom's face, I could tell that there was something else wrong.

As I made it back into the house the voice of Annie grate against my last good nerve. "What did you do Beth, you broke him?"

"What the hell does that mean there's nothing wrong with Rio and I thought we already have this discussion if you don't approve keep your mouth shut."

I tried not to laugh at Beth's hard voice. I had to admit when she stood up and let Annie talk shit in the kitchen it made me upset.

But seeing her defending me was worth all of it, "I'm not saying it like that Beth, it's just that he was really nice and gently when it came to his sister. Then when he got that predator to look in his eyes, like a tiger getting ready to pounce. A few words from you and he is as furious as a puppy."

I rolled my eyes that wasn't even remotely true but there was no point in saying anything. "You ever think that he is sweet to people he cares about and if you don't it, I won't hold him back. I had heard enough I walked into the room leaving the shadows to see Beth trying to look at me. Her kinds eyes looking over every detail of my face.

"Hows Lucia." I smiled and looked at Annie causing my anger to rise again."Fine I'm heading home but we will talk in the morning."

I watch her shake her head no and looked at the girls, "Stay, the girls were heading to the guest room anyway so we can talk now." I frowned as Annie scrunched up her nose like she had a problem with that statement. Ruby took the hint however and moved quickly up the stairs.

"Go Annabeth" I watched Annie shudder from her full name before running up the stair leaving me alone with Beth for the first time in hours.

"Come on." She gripped my hand pulling me into her room and laying me down on the bed pushing both her hands against my chest softly.

As my back hit the bed she straddled me, bucking her hips as she lowered her head so that our lips were brushing up against each other. The smell of win clung to her breath.

"You okay with all of this and before you say anything I didn't leave the house alone, Annie came with me." Her breath inches from mine and all I could focus on was her plump strawberry lips.

As I pulled her into a kiss the taste of wine mingled with my spit managed something sweet like honey.

Our lips tangled and locked into a passionate kiss that set my whole body on fire. My hands moving on their own I gripped tightly onto her hip bones under me.

Her legs instantly wrapping around me it keep me in place but as we broke apart the 's flushed face as a disappointed smile on it. "The kids and the girls are upstairs." I sighed and collapsed on the bed beside her.

Beth jumped out the bed giving me this pity grin as she walked off into the bathroom. "Can I ask you something." I rolled over onto my side letting my head rest on my open palm as I watched Beth started to get dressed. Slipping on a pair of bright pink shorts an a white tank top.

"Anything" I watch her move to her vanity mirror slipping on some lotion as she looked back at me this wide smile on her face."What's your full name."That was a weird thing to ask but as she jumped on the bed cuddling up to my chest I knew that I would tell her anything to keep her in my arms.

"I'm only asking because Lucia said a lot of names and I just wanted to know what they meant." I laughed we did have one of the longest last names,but I think that's pretty cool. My eyes locked with Beth's topaz gaze putting me in a trance.

"My mom had two last names Lobo which means wolf, her other last name is Delgado which kind of like a nickname for skinny people. Then my dads last name is Castillo which is Spanish for castle. My mom wanted us to have all of our families last names. Hence the extremely long name."

She laughed and smiled gently at me before looking off in space this deep in thought, "So your full name is Rio Lobo Delgado Castillo." I sighed and looked at Beth while shaking my head no.

"Rio is a family nickname my full name is Ricardo Lobo Delgado Castillo, try saying that 3 times fast." Best laugh at my antics before getting up and walking back into her bathroom, I could hear water running as she walked out with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Why not call you RJ"

I snorted and looked at her, she could not be serious. "Beside the fact that it is lame, Rio for how people call you Beth instate of Elizabeth" I smirked at her as a slight shiver went down her spine.

"Shut up Ricardo or your sleeping on the floor" I groaned as she walked back in the bathroom to spit the toothpaste out of her mouth. When she walked back into the room she as this dazzling smile on her face.

"You want me to stay? What about the kids?." I watched her eyes roll as I reached over and turn off the lamp on the end table.

"The never come in my room in the morning and even if they do, they have to meet you sometime right." I just nodded my head before holding Beth in my arms letting myself slip off to sleep.


	15. Emma?

Beth POV

"Mommy, can I say with you I had a bad dream?" I woke up to the sound of a little voice speaking out in the dark. "Who are you?" Emma's voice was laced with a tiny bit of curiosity, as I rolled onto my back. Emma looking at Rio.

This mix of ambient and bewilderment shining in her eyes lighting up her little face. Rio groaned as her eyes slowly flutter open to see Emma poking his cheek.

This can't be happening I wasn't ready for the kids to find him in my bed let alone Emma of all people. Rio wasn't a morning person, he was rather cranky when he is forced awake.

Like, don't talk to me till I am officially awake yet or I will shoot you, kind of cranky. But instead of seeing him lose it like I thought that he would he gave her a sloppy smile and sat up tiredly. Wearing this soft blue shirt he left the last time he was here and a pair of plaid blue pajama bottoms.

"I'm Rio what's your name?" I couldn't help but smile has his soft and gentle town, it was cute. Emma looked at me confused but turned out Rio. "Emma but my momma told me not to talk to strangers."

My heart swelled a little as Rio let out this soft and kind laughter, when I turned to look at the clock it read 2 am in flashing red lights.

The hell was she doing up at 2 in the morning, I felt this shift in the bed that forced me to look back at the two of them. "Well I'm not a stranger, I'm your mom's boyfriend, now why did you come in here?"

His voice was light and mischievous I had never seen him this way not even with his sister. Every minute that I watched the two of them interact I could feel myself falling deeply in love.

With the man beside me and I didn't even think that was possible, after a moment of silence Emma's confused expression fell from her face. "I had a bad dream and I couldn't sleep." I watched her clutch her bunny tigher to her chest, as Rio gave her a slight smirk.

"I'm sorry, you want to stay with your mom." She nodded her head again and Rio lifted her off the floor and place her in between the two of us before slowly getting up.

As he slowly rose from the bed Emma pale little hand darted out in the dark grasping for his arms. Pulling him to a stop. Please let this not start a problem that I can't smooth over. Emma looked up at him her big blue eyes looking at him in wonder, she was such a sweet little girl."Where are you going?"

I watched as Rio shoulder started to shake with laughter at Emma's action and shifted his weight from his left leg to his right to get a better look at Emma."I'm going to go sleep up on the couch, I don't want to take up all the room in the bed."

Emma looked at him confused with a doe eyes expression. Like she couldn't understand what Rio was saying to her. The same look I got on my face when he spoke to me in Spanish like I could understand him. Emma yanked on his arm holding him in place. "No, you can stay your not that big."

I let out a soft laughter that was married but Rios highly amused chuckle, it didn't take much confusing to get him back in the bed. Tucking Emma firmly under the sheets before tucking his arms firmly under his head.

Emma snuggled closer to Rio's side forcing me to stare at the scene in amazement and confusion. I was completely lost for words. I turned to look at Rio who had this sly smirk on his face. "I told you that I am good with women."

Hours Later

As the sun flooded into the room I could hear the sound of a little voice speaking to someone else in the room. "Really?" I knew that Emma was talking to someone but I found it hard to believe it was in Rio.

"Yeah, she named her bunny, peter cottontail. But it wasn't a great name." I heard Emma giggle as there was this shift in the bed. "If I got a bunny I would name it thumper from Bambi."

Rio chuckled it was lightly and are usually the moorings his speech was reduced to grunts and huhs. I shifted to my side letting my head hit the pillow roughly. Emma was sitting snugly in Rio laps looking at him a wide smile on her face. Her bunny sitting on Rio's chest as she giggled.

"Emma hunny go brush your teeth and I will make you breakfast." I watched on both their heads snap to look at me. Rio had this smug grin on his face and he lifted Emma off of his lap and place her gently on the floor. Like she weighed next to nothing.

As she scampered out of the room and I watched as Rio turn to me giving me this sly smirked: "You going to say for breakfast." I looked at him and he laughed echo in my ear as he pulled me closer to him.

Warmth spread over every inch of my body causing my heart to stop. His burning gaze looks over every inch of my body as he trails soft gentle kisses up and down my collarbone.

My head jolting back in pleasure as I felt his cock hardening against my aching floods."I can't I have to go to church but I will be back if you want me to."

I laughed him he had to be kidding me. Every muscle in my body was telling me to have sex with him ut with a full house it seemed wrong.

"Well I don't know about me but I know that Emma would want to see you come back." I looked at him only to see this frown on his face. He looked back at the door as it slowly creaked open. I turned to see Emma looking at him wide-eyed and hopeful.

"You're coming back right Rio?" I laughed as Rio sat up slightly so that he could get a better look at Emma. "Yes, conejito I will be back."

I looked at him as he smirked at me, gently shifting to make sure that she was still there. But by the sound of scampering feet, I knew that she was running up the stair.

"My mother believes we should go to church at least two times a week. I don't usually go but today is Sunday. Plus papi is making me go. Since my sister dodged a stalker and all that, but I will be back I swear."

I watched him lower his head to kiss me gently before getting out the bed and heading to out of the room. The very moment that he left Annie and Ruby came running in the room.

Both had this sly grins on their face like they knew something that I didn't, I could only imagine what was going on in their heads.

"What?" I look at the two of them slightly irritated and confuse it wasn't like we had sex with them upstairs so what could they be looking at me like that for. "We saw Emma leaving the room, spill."

I sighed as Annie's comical tone as Ruby sat on the warm spot that Rio had just vacated. Annie practically jumped in my lap as she sat on the be her eyes light up with eagerness. I rolled my eyes at her childish antics bonfire taking in a deep breath and smiling at earlier this morning.

"She came in at like 2 am and said she had a bad dream. She jabbed her fingers against Rio's face until he woke up. He was so sweet and gentle with her. When he got up to leave she asked him to stay with her then she cuddles him all night.W hen I woke up they was talking bunny name semantics. It had to be one of the cutest things that I have ever seen."

I chuckled to myself who knew that he would be so good around kids. I shifted my vision to Annie who seems shell shock. Ruby that his highly amused look on her face.

"So let me get this straight gang friend, is good with kids?" I rolled my eyes at Annie's shocked and aggravated voice. She knew that I hated it when she called Rio that and she still did it anyway.

"He went to church but he should be back I can assume that you will be staying to see how he reacts with the kids." I groaned as this both got these amused look on their face like Breakfast was going to be a train wreck.


	16. Church and Family

Rio POV

The drive to my parent's house was a silent one, but as I looked at my hand that was placed firmly on the steering wheel. I could see that my hand was started to swell, it had to be broken, I should have listened to Felix. I really I don't want to have to go to the hospital and have it looked at. Damn!

The sound of beeping car blared behind me forcing me to look up from my hand to see the street light was green. I sighed and hit my own horn, as a way to tell them to fuck off before slamming my foot on the gas pedal. The other night seemed to hunt my dreams and my waking thoughts.

The same thought playing over and over in my head. Who was this guy? But so far nothing was found, Felix said that the Santos bitch didn't know who was after her. All he could say was that it wasn't one of his guys. Though I doubt that I'd believe him, but at this point, it would have to be someone outside the realm of the crime.

Maybe it wasn't someone that was connected to me at all, maybe it was someone that Beth or Annie has pisted off. It would make more sense that way, Beth spent the night at my house. Met my family and then the stalker had a new range of targets. But if that were true what was the point of all of this. "Are you going to sit there all day?"

I hear a rugged and exhausted voice echo in my head, as I was staring numbly at the front window. I hadn't even noticed that I had been sitting in front of my mother's house. As I shifted to look out the driver's side window there was my father. Standing in a white button down and black slacks. I sighed and slowly made my way out of the car, careful of my hand that was starting to throb. It was way too early for this, I hated going to church but papi and I were always instant on it.

If we were going to live a life of crime, then they wanted to make sure that all there trespasses were forgiven. Though I'm sure that we could all go to church every day for the rest of our lives. But still, end up going to hell. I smirked at my own thought as I turned to see my dad staring at something. These deep frown lines formed on his forehead as his eyes scanned something rapidly."What happens to your hand?"

It wasn't really a question it was more of a demanding statement, his onyx gaze cold and serious. But as our gazes met I could still tell that there was some anger in his eyes for last night. I took in a deep breath as we slowly made our way into the house. My long black sleeved button down clung to my skin. My whole back seems racked with aches in pain. But that is to be expected when you punch a concert wall 3 times.

"Did you get into a fight? Did you find the guy?" I looked up once more I could hear the concern and hidden anger in my father's voice. I knew that it was killing him to have to keep out of this. But it was for the best and he knew that. "No papi I punched a concrete wall and a car a few times last night when I first found out, no big deal." He scoffed at me like I was the on that was underreacting. "Your hand is broken after the church has Beth take you to the hospital. You shouldn't be driving with a hand like that."

I looked up from my leather clad feet to give my father this surprise stare, his suggestion was odd. He didn't hate Beth as my mother did, but he also wasn't head over heels about the girl. He was more in the middle could be swayed either way depending on the day. I sighed but nodded my head there was no point in arguing with him I was going to have to go anyway. "Well leave your car here and you can get it later. That is after we have a family meeting."

I choked on the thick spit that I was trying to swallow as my father voice cut through me like a steel sword. The last time that we had a family meeting was over 12 years ago. Those meetings were nothing but yelling and pointing the blame at each other even though papi knew the truth. I hid the shudder that formed from the thought of another one of those meeting and opted to look at Lucia. She was looking down at her injured hand, her thick black curls pulled back in a long cascading braid.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a banged up hand." I looked at Lucia she has this smug grin on her face like she enjoyed seeing me in pain. Which I didn't get one moment she was telling me I was a great big brother the next she wanted me to hurt. What the hell was I missing? I turned to look at my mother her face was a mix of rage and disappointment. "I told you not to tell him anything not only did you tell him but you did it the same day I told you not to."

Okay that makes sense, they were pissted at me because of the family meeting that I guess was my fault. "Don't you dare get pissy about that, I shouldn't have had to found out from Ricardo. Now let's go." I hopped in the back of the black Escalade while waiting for the other three to trudge out of the house.

One Hours Larter

As the church bells rang off in the distance I could see the silver medal of the SUV glinting in the early morning light. I knew that it belonged to Beth so this stupid grin formed on my face. Just thinking about seeing her was enough to make me smile. I moved slowly to her loosening up my black tie that my mother forced me to wear. "Don't, you look good." I laughed at Beth flirty tone before kissing her gently. I was about to slip my tongue into her mouth when I noticed that Emma was sitting in the back. Her big wide blue eyes raced over me "You look fine to me, why do you have to go to the doctor." I laugh at her and lifted my broken a swollen hand.

"Oh my god Rio why didn't you go last night or skip church." I laughed and turned to look at my family that had waved politely to Beth. Each of them giving her a tight smile before driving off. "What was up with that." I sigh as I pivoted to look at Beth, wrapping my good hand around her waist. "The truth came out and they aren't happy. I have head back to the house once I get out of the hospital. You don't mind do you, if you do that is cool I can just not go back at all."

She laughed loudly at me before climbing into the driver's side of the care. I made my way to the passenger's side as the door slid open I collapsed in the soft cushioned seats. When I looked at my feet I regretted ever punching that stupid wall. The skin around my fist was a bright red and swollen. It was two times bigger than my other hand. I could barely move my finger. "Seriously though, why didn't you skip church?"

I laughed and looked review mirror, Emma was playing on Beth's phone, "You can't be serious right, Mexicans don't just skip church. Hell, I don't know any Latino person that simply skips church. We are deeply religious, unlike most white people. Unless you're like Irish or something." Beth snorted and looked me a little confused and irritated. "What does your ethnicity do with going to church."

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed before looking out the window, watching the scenes roll by as the bright green grass and trees started to thin out, till we were surrounded by a concrete jungle laying in front of me. "I'm just saying the Spanish population in America has a higher percentage of people that go to church compared to white people." I could see Beth rolling her eyes from here.

The rest of the car ride passed in silence, which was fine with me, I almost forgot that Emma was in the car, she was so cute. "Are the rest of your kids this we'll behave?" I looked up as Beth am I made my way out of the car. The white tall mighty building looming over me. I heard this shortly clipped laughter that forced me to look to Beth who was helping Emma out of the car. "I'll take that as a no."

As we will make our way to the hospital, Emma switched from holding Beth's hand to holding mine. I smiled down at her before cradling my injured hand to my chest, it was killing me. As we made our way in the waiting room Beth had me sit down, while she talked to one of the nurses at the front desk. "Rio?" I look down to see Emma had her arms stretch out, so I lifted her into my lap and she smiled gently at me. "Do you think that you can convince momma to get me a bunny."

I laughed loudly as crying and screaming people around me stopped to stare at me. Just because they were all pain didn't mean that I couldn't laugh. "I don't know Emma I don't think that mom wants you to have a bunny." She frowned at me as she twirled her index finger in the hem of my shirt. She really was too cute for her own good. "Yeah, but if you told her that it would be a good idea, she would have to say yes," I smirked at her as Beth turned to us beckoning me to come over.

With my one good arm, I lifted Emma up into my arms while the other dropped to my side like a heavyweight. Burning and blinding pain shut down my arm and into my hand. I had to bit my lip to stifle a groan of pain. Beth frowned as she noticed the change in my demeanor and nodded her head to my hand."Head in room 2 there should be a doctor already there." I nodded my head and made my way down the hallway. The smell of antiseptic filling my nose as I tried to resist the urge to gag.

I hated hospitals they were one of the worst places to be if you were a member of my family. This is where all my uncle and cousin went when they got shot in a drive-by. Or caught a stray bullet that was meant for the person next to them. I sighed can I collapsed on the white bed Emma still in my lap as she took my phone out of my pocket and started to play candy crush.

"Alright what do we have to work with." I looked at the doc for a moment before looking my hand, he shuddered as he looked at my bright red and blue hand. "Looks like your muscles are inflamed can you wiggle your fingers." I shook my head no I didn't even bother to try I would only feel more intense pain that I would rather avoid that.

He cooled gloved hand racked along my fingers leaving little trails of goosebumps. My hand releases a new kind of crippling pain as he snapped my finger back into the corrects space. He took out this thick roll of white bandage and moved towards my hand. "Its a compound brake meaning your hand won't heal for a couple of months. I'm going to give you an anti-inflammatory for your muscles. Take that for a week and you should be found. How did you break it."

I looked up at the doctor making eye contact with his gray pricing eyes for the first time since he got into the room. Something about my face made him shudder as he lowered his gaze back down to my hand. The racist bastard. "He broke it at work, I try to get him to come last night but he said that he was fine. Then when we go back from the church his hand had looked like that. I figured that it was time to begin him here."

The doc nodded him he a little less hesitant until he saw Both, his eyes drawn to her chest, not her face. I wanted to snarl at him to knock him out with my good hand. But I couldn't take another broken hand. "Alright we'll take it easy for the next few weeks, I'm also going to prescribe a pain med take it every 6 hours, don't operate heavy machines and no work.'

That wasn't going to work for me I couldn't take a day off I wasn't working construction I was a gangbanger. We don't take days off but I heard Beth sickly sweet voice and I knew that I was in for it. "Trust me I will make sure that he stays out of work."


	17. Boomer?

Beth POV

As we sat in the hospital I couldn't help but be angry as I looked at Emma playing with Rio's phone. It's not like I was mad at her, not at all I was mad that I couldn't yell at him for being so stupid while she was here. I don't like to fight with anyone in front the kids, let alone Rio who could throw some cheap shots when we argued.

"Just spit it out already." Rio was snapping his head up as he places Emma gently on the floor. He pointed to the chair and she skipped over to sit next to me. I could tell that she had headphones in her ears. I could see talking animals floating onto the screen, taking up all of Emma's attention. "Well go head you have been staring at me since we got here, what the could I had possibly done?"

The way that is voice sounded filled me with this burning rage that I couldn't explain. I could tell that he was trying to make me feel bad for being mad but that wasn't going to happen. I let out this high breath that I didn't even realize that I was holding in."Why wouldn't you just do as you were told ahead here last night." He let out this dry chuckle, as his darkened eyes as his eyes raked over my form.

"Stand up." His voice was commanding and I didn't want to stand but my body moved on its own. There was something wrong with him, but he was being pretty reserve around Emma. By now if it was just the two of us I'm sure he would have had his lips on my neck and me pushed up against the wall.

"I think that you are misunderstanding in relationships dynamically. You don't order me around, I order you around." He gravely voice growled low and menacing in my ear causing my knees it go weak. Rio wrapped a gentle arm around my waist as he flipped his head over his shoulder to give Emma an award-winning smile as she looked up from the phone. Once she looked back down he shifted back to his original position.

I matched his head gaze with one of my own as this coy smile on my face as I put him in his place. "Oh really cause last time when ever I said jump, you said how high." He scoffed like he was agitated but he simply nodded his head. This dark and tinting look in his eyes, "Yeah that was then when our relationship was new. It's been 6 months, yeah, and I am done letting you dedicate this relationship. It about time that I took the reigns back and it would be better for you to give up without a fight."

His deep brown orbs told me that I was going to be in for it later if I refuse. But there was just something about his smug tone that set my body on fire with righteous rage. "Bring it, big boy, I'm not worried, I can take anything you can dish out." He laughed loudly but it sounded more like a snarl than anything else, and the way that his eyes had that mischievous glint told me that he had something planned.

His head inched closer till his soft lips were brushing against the soft patch of skin under my jaw. He knew that spot drove me insane but as his tongue darted to my skin. Leaving a burning need in me the doors slammed open. Rio pulled away from the assumed and sinister smirk on his face as the doctor shifted his gaze from Rio to me.

It was time like these when we were out in public together and people gave us that look, you know the one that says what are you going with a low life like him. It pisses me off they have no right to judge but they do. His eyes gaze up and down locking on my legs then my chest.

He made it seem like I was nothing more than a piece of meat in a dress. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Rios jaws clicking as he ground his teeth together. Anything to keep from losing it on this guy. "Here you go you can fill the prescription at any pharmacy. Have a nice day." Waved politely to Emma before giving Rio a curt nod and walking out of the room.

Rio snarled lowly under his breath not giving that doctor another minute of his time, instead, he walked over to Emma. Her brown hair enveloping her face, I about that she even noticed that it was time to go. Rio smiled lightly before tickling her neck to get her attention. Her little giggles erupted in the air breaking the tense silence. She pulled her headphones out and smiled at Rio. A wide dazzling smile that I don't think that I had seen her give anyone before.

"Time to go little one." My voice was as light and happy as I could muster but I was still a little worried about Rio's plans for me tonight. I talked a big game but was I really going to be able to handle him. Before I could even form the slightest hint of what might happen Emma jumped up and grabbed Rio's good hand, I could only pray that the other would like Rio as much as Emma does.

Once we were out of the room Rio didn't say a word but Emma talked avidly about how buying her a bunny would teach her how to be responsible and help her grow as a person. I don't know about other kids, but I do know that my 5-year-old doesn't have that kind of extensive vocabulary.

Rio had to have coached her through her entire speech at some point because there was no way she learned those words on her own. I simply laughed it off as I helped Emma get into her car seat. Once I got in the front seat I slide the keys into the actions listing to the car roar to life. I shifted to look at Rio was I pulled out of the parking lot, he had this grim expression on his face so I could only assume that he was thinking about his family meeting.

"That a nice speech sweetie did Rio help you?" I looked into the rearview mirror as I asked her, one of my perfectly groomed eyebrows was quirked up. But all Emma did was giggle and shake her head no. "I came up with it on my own." Rio smirked to himself and I swear I could hear his words echoing in my head. As if it was the first rule of crime, deny, deny, deny." I laughed at both their antics as I drove down the road that leads to Rio's mother's house.

Nothing but the soft hum of some pop song played the background as Rio stared blankly out the had just passed the side of the road where his sister crashed. "Still can't believe you called the cops it's not like they are going to be any help." I looked at Rio he had this depressed and disappointed look on his face. "Babe calm down." He grumbled under his breath about me not telling him what to do. But I could tell that it was half-hearted, I shook my head sadly as a large 3 story house came into few. I could see a silver dodge charger gleaming in the sunlight.

"You still coming over after your family meeting." I looked up at him and he groaned out the sound of family and meeting in the same sentence. "Yeah" It was one word but it spoke volumes. I knew that he was dreading this more than anything else. I turned back to see an adoring look on Emma's face and a pouty lip. Like she was glad that he would be coming back but not glad that he was leaving.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit." He kissed my lips gently as he pulled apart there this huge grin on his face as he turned back to look at Emma, this twinkle in his eyes. "Bye Emma and remember keep trying ." He gave her a playful wink and jumped out of the car. I heard Emma giggle as I pulled off.

As I sat in one of the island seats I heard the front door slammed open. Annie flutter into the kitchen with this fluster look on her face as she panted. Almost like she had run all the way here. Her gray eyes seemed to be more percent then usually they were frantic but focus on me. "He's not here is he?" I shook my head no but realized that I hadn't filled out his prescriptions yet.

"Hold up before you say anything." I shot a quick text asking Dean if he could watch the kids for an hour or two. Within a few minutes, Dean was pulling up in the driveway, this amused look on his face. Like he thought that I was going to take him back but the thought made me want to gag. "Anything you need Bethie."

God, he made me want to vomit, his water eyes looking over every inch of my body as his oil skin threatened to touch me at any moment. I wanted to crawl out of my skin as I looked at him. Before he could say anything else I gripped Annie's arm and ran out of the house. Rio had been gone for almost 2 hours so I had to hope that he didn't show up to the house while Dean was still here. I sighed heavily at the thought as I took in a deep breath taking in the few wisps of his closing that was still in the car. "Oh god did you have sex in this car."

I could hear Annie's joking tone but for some reason, it really rubbed me the wrong way. What did she take me for my kid ride in this car, I turned my penetrating gaze to her as my eyes narrowed into to little slits. "What up Annie." I gave her one more disappointed glare for pulling off onto the road. "I figured it out, I know who the person is that had been messing with us." I laughed at her she had to be kidding me right this was Annie we are talking about she isn't that bright.

I laughed at her but by the hurt look on her face I could tell that she was serious, she really did think that she figured it out. "Okay, then who is it?" I watched Annie face lit up as we stopped at a pharmacy. She looked at me confused for moment before gasping. "Please tell me that we aren't here to buy a pregnancy test." I frowned at her what kind of idiot did she take me for. I sighed and made my way out of the car, looking at the sky that was lit up the organ and light pink from the setting sun. "OMG we are aren't we?"

I gagged at her stupidity for a moment before lifting my hand up to show her the two neatly written scripts for painkiller and anti-inflammatories. I could see the way that her nose scrunched up like the simple thought of me not coming here for a pregnancy test was more confusing than again else.

"What the hell do you need those for." I rolled my eyes and walked into the pharmacy, a nice young man with golden blonde hair smiled politely at me and asked if we needed any help. I gave him a welcoming smile but shook my head no as I walk to the back of the pharmacy. Three line was relatively long so as I turned back to look at Annie's questioning gaze I figured this was the best time to hear her theory. "Let's go, Annie, spill it."

I look at her this annoying amusement in her eyes like she had finally got a leg up on me. "Boomer, it Boomer, think about it, he knew what we did at the store." She whispers under her breath tossing a cautious glance over her shoulder to make sure that there was no one listening. "He knew that we have something going on with gang...Rio, so it makes sense that it would be him." I laughed that didn't make sense at all. "You and I could see, but Ruby and Lucia didn't make any sense."

She frowned at me like I wasn't getting this at all, but she simply nodded her head slowly. Making sure to slow her voice down like she was talking to Emma or something. "But Ruby was there in the tree house and Lucia has been over your house before, you have been to her house too." That did seem possible but what would Boomer possibly gain from trying to take Lucia. "So it would make sense that he would go after them too right." I nodded my head slowly but if that were true, and I told Rio, even without any proof he would kill the guy automatically.

We spent the better part of an hour behind the pro and cons of yelling Rio about Boomer when I finally made it to the front of the line. I let my eyes drift out the clock that was overhead the countertop. The hands of time ticking down as I noticed that it was 7. Which meant that we were getting takeout tonight.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a prescription." I handle old women who look like she was made of wrinkle the prescription. Her fox-like nose scrunched up as she ran her eyes over the script was there something wrong with it. 'How exactly do you pronounce this." I resisted the urge to snarl what did that have to do with anything. She didn't need to know how to pronounce his name to get the pill bottles. "Ricardo Lobo Delgado Castillo," I said it with a perfect Spanish accent. But the old woman look at me like I had three head. "We just call him Rio for short."

She nodded her head still a little unsure but she went to grab the pill bottle leaving me alone at the counter with Annie. As I shifted back she had this wide grin on her face,"Rio?" I sighed and nodded my head slowly as I saw the wheel turning in her head. "Its family nickname short for Ricardo but don't you utter a word about this to him or Ruby. I told him that I wouldn't tell you guys."

I watched this shit eating grin form on her face and at that moment I knew that she was going to haze him about this."Right" I glared at her but nodded my head I was just going to hope that she kept her mouth shut. As I shifted my weight to my left foot I could see the old woman coming back both pill bottle in her hands. "You don't look like a Mexican." I looked at her shocked and Annie let out a clipped started laugh. How am I supposed to even respond to that?

I gave her my best-annoyed glare before fixing my lips to speak to her. "I'm not by my boyfriend is." I snarled under my breath before storming out of the store. What was wrong with people now nowadays. Just because the president is a racist piece of shit doesn't mean they all have to be. I took in a deep breath as I unlocked the car and hoped in. Annie slammed her door shut, she turned to be her eyes widening in fear as she was about to say something the door swung open.

I like down to see a guy in all black glaring at me, his hands clad in leather darted out to grip my arms. Yanking me roughly from the car I knew that if I didn't do something quick I would be taken and no one would notice. I scream at the top of my lungs to draw attention to us before scratching and punching anything within reach.

Police sirens echoed off in the distance, someone called the cops but they couldn't come out here and help. The man's eyes widen in shock realizing what just happen and. He ran off leaving me with a shocked Annie who had run to my side. I found myself gasping for breath as relief and fear crashed on top of me all at once.

I took in a deep steady breaths fighting off the fear and the sons that were bundling in my throat. The slamming of car doors was loud but not as loud of as my fast pace heart. Baning and pounding in my ears like nothing I had heard before. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest this couldn't get any worse. But as I looked up to see agent Turner looking at me I know that I couldn't have been any more wrong."Beth are you okay." I look over to see Stan running over to me pushing passed Turner like he was nothing.

I sucked in a breath of relief as I aw Stan standing in his blue polyester uniform. His eyes shining with both concern for me and anger for what happened. But one thought kept creeping into my mind. If this Boomers doing Rio would kill him and I couldn't care. I turned my attention to Turner I knew the only reason he was here was to talk about Rio, all I could do was take deep breaths. He was such a weasel and he would get what was coming to him soon.

Stand gave me a gentle pat on my shoulder causing me to jump at the moment there was only one man I wasn't touching me. I could see plenty of cops canvassing the scene or talking to people that watched but didn't say a damn thing. They didn't step in so why would they be any help now. "Hey, Beth, when you are ready do you think that you could come down to the station and fill out a stamen." I looked up from my thought to swallow a thick string of spit. "Also we have to impound the car, it is evident in the case. This is the second attack, similar to the girl on the road so we are going to need it." I nodded my head as I gripped my bag and cell phone.

I shot Dean a quick text telling him that I wouldn't be in for another hour or so. As I sent the text my mind drifted to Rip someone was going to tell him and it would be better if it came from me. I had to call him, I had to tell him and he wasn't going to be to happy. He might lose it and end up breaking his other hand. I took in another gulp of air before turning to look at Stan.

"I can give the two of you a ride to the station." I sook my head no but gave him my best dazzling smile. "If you don't mind I would like to call my boyfriend to come get me." He nodded his head before turning it say something to Turner, who eyes lit up at the thought of talking to Rio himself.

I slid my shaking finger over the screen till his amazing smiling face popped up on my phone. As I gently place the phone to my ear each ring force my heart to crawl a little further into my throat. I could feel Turner hovering over me as Stand had walk away to talk to a superior or something. On the fourth ring, he answered the phone. "I'm on my way to the house now, sorry I know that I am late." I let out a strangled sob, that was when I heard the brake screeching to a stop. "Mi amor what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

I felt another sob leave my throat "I'm at the pharmacy on 5th street can you get here please." My voice was small and pleading, I could see the screeching and beeping from another car as I'm sure Rio just made an illegal U-turn. "I'll be right there what happened was it him?" His voice was so soft and concerned.

But I knew that his hands were clenched in rage getting ready to hit the first thing that he saw. "Yes, we attacked the car, when I was leaving with Annie." I heard him let out a growl "Please don't break your other hand." He huffed out a dry laugh, "Don't worry about me baby I will be right there." I need my head slightly before hanging up the phone. I look over to Annie that had her arms our, I hugged her tightly hoping that all of this would fade like a bad dream.


	18. Your A Dead Man

Rio POV

My skin was simmering in rage, but as I sped down the street running every red light I could see. I couldn't stop the panic and concern that filled my chest every moment that I was away from Beth. The one women that I loved was hurt and traumatized, so I didn't have the right to be too angry not now. After I knew that she was safe and home, I would hunt him down and kill him. I will call in every favor that I had to find this dick bag.

I pulled onto 5th street and saw the pharmacy lit with crimson red and cobalt blue lights. Flashing randomly over the building and the people surrounding it. I could see some dumb uniform cops lumbering around the crime scene canvassing. But by now I'm sure that he was long gone so why should they even bother. He made the biggest mistake of his life going after Beth. My poor Beth.

I parked half on the curb half in the street before jumping out, from the corner of my eyes I could see one of the pigs walking over to me. I vaguely heard him saying something about not being able to park here. But I didn't give a damn, I sneered at him which only caused him to jump and reach for his gun.

"You really want to be the person that shoots an unarmed Mexican as a white woman was rob. Yeah really smart" I shoved past him and into the crime scene. Plenty of cops tried to stop me but they were all shoved to the side. If they think that they were stopping me from getting to Beth, then they were dead wrong.

My eyes ran faintly over the parking lot trying to look for a strawberry blonde women who could take my breath away with one look. But all I was met with was a bunch of idiot cops who were staring at me like, I was the culprit. That was when I saw her gleaming red hair that was beginning to blend in with the siren lights. Even from here I could see her shaking ever so slightly. Her light blue eyes wild with fear and anxiety. The poor girl I had never seen her like this. As I site my head slightly I could see the SVU was covered with guys with latex gloves. I sighed and looked over to Beth.

When her eyes met mine I thought my heart was going to break, her ocean blue eyes welled with tears and she ran out of Annie grasp and into mine. She was freezing when my arms wrapped around her. The guys must have taken her jacket for evidence. I shrugged off my jacket draping it over her shoulder as Beth cried into my shoulder. Her burning hot tears hitting my shirt as I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

I whisper to her in Spanish, I knew that it was calming her down when her breath, evened out and her shoulder started to slow down. I kissed her temple before brushing my lips against her ice-cold cheeks. Only causing me to tighten my grip more like I was trying to give her all of my heart.

As she pulled out of the hug I cupped her face planting a gentle kiss on her lips before kissing the patches of skin that her tears hit. This small smile forming on her face. "Thank you for getting here too so fast." I chuckled light at her "I love you, mi corazón if you want me here then I am going to be here." She kissed me sweetly before pulling away from me and digging in her purse.

I don't know what she was looking for but my eyes shift from her to a looking figure off to the side. Agent Turner was standing me like a beast in a cage, but slowly his eyes shifted to Beth. I knew that the only reason that he was here was to get to Beth to get to me. But you would think that in a time like this he would be worried about catching the guy that did this. The fucking rat "Here take this."

I looked in to see that she was holding a mini bottle of water and two pills. One had the number 500 written on it, while the other pill had the number 800 written on it. I quirked my eyebrow up as look questioningly at Beth. She was really trying to take care of me, to have to take my meds when she was the one that almost got kidnapped.

"Take them, your hands have to be killing you take them." I sighed but I could see the desperation in her eyes if taking care of me was going to make her feel better then I would do it. I slipped both the pills into my mouth and took the bottle of water out of her hand gently. After a few gulps, I got the pills down my throat.

She tightened her hand over the cap of the bottle making sure that it was secure before tossing it back into her peruse. Before I could even say nothing she was hiding her face in my chest taking in steady breaths. "I just want to go home. The kids are in the house with Dean and I doubt that he has fed them yet. Can we get take out on the way home." I chuckled lightly before kissing the top of her head.

"Sure baby anything that you want. Yo, does this have to be tonight or can we do this tomorrow." I glared cooly at Turner who had this amused look on his face that seemed to lit up his eyes. How was this in the least bit amusing. "I'm sorry but it has to be now, while it is still fresh in her mind." I scoffed yeah there was no way that he was sorry the scumbag. "Yeah, I'm sure." I glared at him for a moment before nodding my head at Annie. "Come on the car is over here.

The walk to the car was a silent not but the sirens played in the background along with excited chatter from the sidelines. Even though the girls didn't say anything they told me everything that I need to know. I took in a deep breath calming my nerves as the car was within reaching distance. I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to put her through this, she wanted to go home so why wouldn't they let her.

I snarled lowly under my breath so that Beth would hear me, I opened them to the passenger door, holding it open for her. She gave me this grateful smile as she shifted to kiss me gently on the cheek. Her lips were ice cold, how long had she been standing outside. I shook my head slightly before closing the door gently. No matter how bad the urge was to slam it out of frustration and anger.

I knew that would only cause Beth to worry about me and the only person that she should be worrying about is herself. I turned my keys in the ignition as the engine roared to life. The radio blared but I let my hand turn the dial till it was a low hum. As we drove I could hear Annie squirming in her seat. "I think that there is something that you need to know." Annie's small and worried voice played in the back of my mind like a bad joke.

I scoffed at her tone, I didn't need to know shit it was clear, in fact, it was written on both of their hunted expression. "You know who he is, but you didn't know if you should tell me or not. My guess because you have no proof that it's really him and you don't want me to kill someone that is actually innocent."

I didn't need to see either of their faces to know that they were so surprised that I could piece it together."Tell me his name, and I will have Flix sniff around, you know that he is a lot more level headed than me." I shifted my vision to look at Beth with nothing but love in my gaze for her. She gave me this gentle smile, as an emotional storm raged in her deep blue eyes. Instead of saying a word she grabbed my hand interlacing our finger. My bad hand was the one that I was using to steer which wasn't the brightest idea. "You're not supposed to be driving while being on those meds."

I snorted at her before leaning my head back to look at her as we hit a red light. "Yeah well no one drives my car but me, and I have driven crossfaded so I don't think that a little pain killer is going to knock me on my ass any time soon." I could see the way that her eyebrows twitched and her nose scrunched up. She had no clue what that meant and it was evident on her face. Though Beth never did like to admit when I knew more than her, she thought that it was too embarrassing to ask.

"That means that he was drunk and high at the same time." Annie popped up when she saw the same thing that I did."Greenlight." I tore my gaze away from Beth's face at the sound of Annie's face. I pressed my foot lightly on the gas pedal before taking a deep breath and looked at the pitch black road stretch out in front of me. I should be at the house with Beth eating and watching tv. Instead, I was driving to a police station, about to talk about her being attacked. t.

This was all 50 shades of fucked up, I took in a deep breath trying to get my raging anger under control as the police station came in sight. My sister had been attacked just like this but people were dragging their heels on her case, but now that it was a white woman they all suddenly cared. No offense to Beth I knew that this wasn't her fault, I hopped out of the car as I put it in the park.

I drifted effortlessly to Beth's side causing Annie to snort."You're pretty protected huh RJ" I growled under my breath as I shifted my vision to Annie why the hell was she causing me RJ. As I twisted my neck to look down at Beth she was giving me this sheepish grin. "Don't blame her RJ she just let your full name slip when she was getting your perception, and I remember her saying something about your dad's name being Ricardo to so RJ it is."

I snarled at Annie if it wasn't for Beth then I would have lunged for the girl already. I let my eyes drift over the roar of black and white cop cars before turning back to look at Annie."Call me that again the every and the minute that we aren't surrounded by cops I will shot in. Lethal but life-threatening so don't worry." I could tell that Annie shudders at the sound of my menacing voice. Which only promoted Beth to slap my arm lightly. "Play nice the both of you."

As we walk into the station, some black bald dude walked up to us. Giving me questioning once over before turning to look at Annie and Beth. Hills was printed on his name tag. That name sounded familiar but why? "Hey, Beth who is this." He made it sound like he did not approve of me. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a cop I would lay his ass out.

"My boyfriend Rio, Rio is his Ruby's husband Stan. Do you mind if he sits in with us, I just feel safer with him around." I smiled as she snuggled closer into my side, it made me proud to know that Beth felt more safe with me then with a bunch of cops in a police station.

I turned to look at Stan giving him a smug look as he glared at my throat tattoo. But he nodded his head and moved into an interrogation room with us trailing after him. As we made into the dark and dank room I could help but think that this was the first time I was in hearing but not as a criminal. I smiled as I sat down next to Beth as wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Which I didn't mind, I needed the connection to keep me calm. "Just run down the events for me," Stan spoke in a calm voice, trying to reassure her but she hesitated at first as she recounted the story.

Anger filled me as she explains the whole mess, her voice quivering and shaking slightly when she talked about how he has dragged her out of the car. How if it weren't for the sound of the police siren, then he would have taken her. I sighed heavily my warmth breath hitting Beth, forcing a shiver down her spine but she smiled gently at me. "How did you break your hand." I looked up to see Stan glaring at me, wow, you would think that the black man would have the other minorities back. But I guess he chose blue or black.

I rolled my eyes at him and snarled lightly "You know, I punched a wall a few time after my sister was attacked on the side of the road and none of you pigs bother to investigate. But the moment that I white women gets attacked the whole world stops, no offense babe. Tell me, did they revoke your black card when you became a cop or did you give it up willingly." I glared at him and he scoffed at me standing up angrily like he was about it tell me off. "Let not and say we did Stan."

I looked up to see that Turner was standing there with Annie behind him, she was looking nervously into the room like she was trying to figure out what was going on. I snorted at him and he smiled curly at me. "It's such a shame that it took Beth being attack it gets you in here Rio," I growled under my breath as I stood up getting ready to charge him when Beth pulled back on my arm. "Rio we should get home, I told the kids that we would bring food on the way home."

I looked at Beth she wasn't trying to order me around if anything she was close to begging me to stop. All I wanted to do was hold her and coo at her. Whispering that everything would be alright but I didn't know that for sure and neither did she. I sighed heavily and nodded my head gently before spinning back around shoving passed Turner with Beth on my heels.

"Wow, that was tense and fucked up who else thinks so?" I looked in Annie in the rearview mirror, she made it seem like this was just another night for her. She was an odd one that was for sure. I shook my head softly before turning to look at Beth who was staring absently out the car window. "Where do you want to go to get the food." I looked up at Beth as her eyes seemed to glow as she looked at me. "We can get pizza unless you want something else."

Pizza with her and Emma sounded good right about now "Sure that is fine with me." I drove around the city until I go to the best deep dish pizza place in town. "Huh never been here before." I looked back at Annie and rolling my eye at her annoying commentary before placing a soft kiss on Beth's cheek. "Be right back lock the door this time." I gave a slight smile as she rolled her eyes at me. "Go you, idiot."

I smirked and hopped out of the car and stood patiently in the line, the pizza was open but there weren't many people there. It was pretty much empty and I was glad for that. I didn't want to have to deal with people right now. I asked for 2 deep dish pies with pepperoni and garlic bread. It didn't take long before the food which was good with me, the fastest that I got the food the fast I could get back to the house and hold Beth.

By the time that we got back to her house it as 7:30 pm the kids were wide awake though they should be asleep by now right. I mean when I was 5 my mom had me in bed by 7 at the latest. I watched Beth take a deep breath in and push the door open shakily, I didn't know what she was so nervous till I saw him. What the fuck was he doing here, I'm sure that he was thought the same thing when my fiery gaze met his cold gaze.

"Bethy what the hell is he doing here, was this why you weren't here to watch our kids?" "Rio!" I looked passed Dean flimsy little chicken legs to see Emma starting at me wide eyes with her bunny Carl clutched close to her chest. "Hey, Emma" I gave her a smile and she ran over to me clinging to my legs. "It took you forever to get back." I laughed at her and the other kids ran into the room. Kenny looked at me surprised but the surprise slipped away and a smile took its place."Hey Rio." I smile at the kid and nodded my head before looking down at Emma.

"Why don't you go wash up so we can eat, yeah." She smiled wide at me and ran off with Kenny. However, Beth other two kids stood still completely confused about who I was."Danny, Jane this is Rio. Rio this is Danny and Jane." I gave them my best welcoming smile which caused both of them to smile back at me.

Jane gave me this doe eye looked as she racked her eyes over me. "It that real." She pointed out my neck forcing me to laugh, "Yep" She grinned wide at me as Danny stared in amazement. "Alright, both of you go upstairs and wash for hands."

Once they were both out of sight Annie was the first one to speak up, "Well I will let you three of you talk. Hey, Beth call me if you need anything." Annie squeezed Beth tightly before running out of the house like it's on fire.

I didn't think that it would be that bad as long as Dean didn't do or say something stupid. But then again this is Dean, the one that was dumb enough to give Beth up. "What the hell is he doing here?" I rolled my eyes at Dean I was the one that should be asking that question. I ignored the finger her jabbed in my face which wasn't easy.

I let out a dangerous laugh as I walked around him placing the two large pizza boxes and garlic bread on the island countertop. I could hear whispering in an argument with Dean. "How does he even know two of your kids already." Before Beth could give him an answer he ran into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at him who did he think that he was, he wasn't worth the time that it would take it to tell him off.

Instead, I walked over the fridge and grabbed a large bottle for juices and two coronae, before placing them on the table and grabbing four cups for the kids. I was minding my own business when Dean stomped over to me. Puffing out his chest like he thought that he was a boss but in reality, he wasn't anything more than a little piss ant. "How do you know my kids."

I roll my eyes getting ready to punch him he was starting to really get on my nerves. "I met Emma when she had a nightmare she asked to stay with me and Beth. I met Kenny when I was helping him with his math homework. Since you were to busy fucking your assistant. We down here? Well, get out of my face before I rearrange your face with my fist."

Before he couldn't even say another word, there was the thundering sound of four feet hitting the stairs. Beth shifted her eyes from me to Dean and sighed "Alright kids who want to watch a movie with dinner tonight." I watch as the kids face lit up as Beth handed them their food and told them to go sit down. "Rio would you bring the kids their juice, while I talk to Dean." I looked back at her, I didn't want to leave her with this idiot, not with everything happened tonight.

But as I met her pleading gaze there was no way that I could tell her no, I sighed in resignation before bringing them their juices. Emma gave me a wide grin while Danny and Jane said a polite thank you. I slipped Kenny and soda giving him a sly grin that he matched with his own smirk. "Thanks, do you think that you can help me with my homework after dinner?" I smiled and nod my head at him before I heard a sound. A sound that I knew all too sound of flesh hitting flesh.

I walked calmly into the kitchen through my heart was ablaze with anger. I wouldn't kill him with his kids in the other room, but he needed to be put in his place. As I moved closer to the kitchen I could see that Beth had a hand to her face. A look of utter shock plaster all over her face as I saw her cheek starting to swell. I couldn't contain the angry snarl as I look at Beth.

She looked up startled by the fact that I managed to slip into the room unannounced with all the commotion and noise coming from the living room. I could hear the kid's avid chatter coming from the living room. But I was more focused on looking at Dean.

His hulking mass from made Beth look tiny but compared to me he was nothing. I walked slowly over to him, each muscle in my body tightening then loosening as I clenched my fist. Beth's eyes were fractions as she saw me closing the gap.

Within seconds I had Dean pushed up against the wall my hand tangled in his shirt as I tightened my grip. I use my bad hand to pull out my golden chain from under my shirt, a golden glove pendant hung on it. I showed it to Dean, letting the fluorescent lights shine down on it before glaring at Dean. "Golden Gloves, which means that I could kick your ass without breaking a sweat, you lay your hands on her again, and I will do more than slap you around. I'll kill you."

I watched Dean turn a new shade of white as I untagged my hand from his shirt before shifting towards Beth. Kissing the tender skin of her cheek, my body turning rigid as I slid a few slices of pizza onto a plate. Before Dean could even movie I directed both of us to the living room. Leaving Dean to scurry out the back door as I pulled a shell-shocked Beth into my lap. As we began to watch Thor Ragnarok I could see her ease up.

As the hours passed Beth rushed Jane, Danny, and Emma to bed, while I sat with Kenny in the kitchen helping him with fractions. The kid definitely got his smarts from his father because he wasn't getting it at all. But I spent the better part of two hours helping him till we completed it. "Alrighty then is enough come own bedtime."

I looked up to see Beth staring down at Kenny this amused gleam in her eyes as he nodded his head slowly and got up from the table. "Night Rio, thanks for the help," I smirked and nodded my head as he climbed the stairs with Beth right behind him.

I sighed and walked in the room collapsing on the bed this had been the longest day of my life and as the pain in my hand started to spike, I couldn't help but wish that I had those stupid ass pills right about now. "It's been a couple of hours since you last took them, here" I looked up to see two white tablets in her hand like a bottle of water in her other. "Take them."

I stat up listening to the demanding voice of Beth's as I slipped down the pills before falling back onto the bed. Letting the sheet absorbed me as Beth laughed at my actions. After a moment she started to shift in the room before slipping off my shoes and then my pants till I was nothing but in my boxers. She threw a pair of pants on my lap like she had done this a thousand times.

"Here" I felt the soft cloth of a pair of red plaid pajama pants hit my skin, I slipped them on as she grabbed me a black t-shirt to put on. I struggled to be on with my hand. But a managed right before I collapsed. Which for some reason prompted giggled to escape from Beth's mouth as she climbed next to me. "It was nice of you to help Kenny with his math" I smirked at her tone, "Someone has to do it and it's clear that it won't be Dean."

She sighed heavily and I look at her light red cheek "He never puts his hands on you again, I am going to have to deal with it." I looked over expecting there to be an appalled expression on her face. But all I got was a silent nod of the head. "So you going not going to be me a name."

I looked up from the ceiling to see the worried and scared gaze. "Boomer the one that works at fine and frugal, we aren't sure but it would make sense. He has been after Annie and when he tried to rape her I kind of hit him with a bottle of whiskey. When he turned around and charged us. The dumbass tripped and fell through a glass table. After that, I kinda locked him in the tree house for a few days. He must have seen you walk out of the house one of that day and started to follow you."

I could hear the guilt in her voice, so I just held her in my arms there was nothing that I could say that would change her mind. I'm sure she blames herself for the Lucia thing but no one told that ass to stalk my sister. Especially not Beth.

"I'll call Flex in the morning, for now, I just want to get some rest with the woman that I Love." I found hear her heart speed up with joy for a moment before slowing back down."Love you to Rio." I laughed as I looked up to see Emma sitting in the doorway. Her bunny clutch close to her chest as she walked further into the room with her princess nightgown. "I had another bad dream."

I found that hard to believe but Beth welcomed her with an open arm as she climbed onto the bed settling in between the two of us. I laughed and so did Beth, I held the both of them close to me as I started to drift off to sleep. This seemed like the best way to end a terrible day.


	19. Chapter 19

Daddy Rio

Beth POV

His hand clutch around my throat, all the air in my lung escaping and no matter how hard I tried to breathe, I could feel my pulse fading. His rancid breath inches from my ear, his breath smelled like death and shit mixed in one. "You can't get away from me this time bitch." I could see black dots dancing in my vision as I started to slowly pass out. Dying on a cold hard ground was not where I saw my life going.

I snapped up in the bed drenched in cold sweat, the sound of birds sweet song told me that it had been a terrifying dream. I shifted slightly my sweet drenched skin caused my tanktop to cling to my skin as I noted the right the bed was empty. My heart raced as panicked filled my throat what if it wasn't a dream. What if someone he got in the house to finish the job and went after Rio instead.

"Calm down it's okay" I looked up from my thoughts to see a gentle and caring set of brown eyes looking intently at me. Rio had the slight hint of a smile on his lips as he kissed my temple, then my check before his lips gently brushed against mine. The taste of coffee lingered on his tongue. Columbian roast which I didn't have in the house. When Rio pulled away from me he could see the confusion on my face for more than one reason.

"I had the guys drop off some real coffee don't worry it was just Felix and I still haven't told him about Boomer. Though you would want to be there for that. The kids are upstairs getting dressed. I already made them breakfast. Hope pancake was good with you." He gave me a gentle once over like he was trying to make sure that I wasn't going to freak out. I was more stunned that he let me sleep in while he took care of the kids. Dean never did that.

I managed a slight smile as I kissed his cheek, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He sighed heavily his warm breath tickling my ear and he pulled me into his chest. There was just something that I found so soothing. I took the time to really take in his appearance to make sure this isn't some fucked up dream. He was still in his pajamas from last night but there was serious air about him that told me he was still worried about me. I could feel his gentle and nimble finger carting through my messy hair as he spoke gently. "Bad dream, I heard you murmuring in your sleep when I and Emma first woke up."

I smiled at the way that his tone softens even more at the mention of Emma's name, he was something else. If you had told me a few months ago that I would wake up with a gangbanger and a 5-year-old in my bed then I would tell you to have another drink. I simply nodded my head and he kissed the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine. "Take a shower and get dressed I can watch the kids till Dean comes to pick them up for school."

I pulled out of his neck to give him a quick look, breakfast and getting dressed was on thing. But did he really think that he could handle all four of them for an hour? He chuckled at me like it's a no big thing before giving me a sly smirk.

"Your kids adore me and I don't know if you have noticed this but if I can handle a temperamental Lucia then I can handle four kids." I laughed at him as I playfully hit his arm. "Your sister isn't that bad." I watched him roll his eyes at me. "Yeah wait till I tell you about the family meeting you don't think so then."

I laughed at him as those stony front formed on his face as I untagged myself from his heavy limbs. As I started to shuffle to the bathroom I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to see Rio slowly getting out of the bed. Like he would rather be there all day.

"Thank you, Rio." My heart flutter as he gave me the most dazzling and unguarded smile on his face. "For your darling, anything you want you are gonna get."

I laughed at his cheesy but that didn't stop the huge grin that took on my face as I made my way to the bathroom. The hot water started to burn my skin turning it a bright red. But it felt good I had to admit.

I was only supposed to spend a few minutes in the shower. I didn't want to leave Rio alone with the kids even though he said that he could handle it sometimes the kids could be monster.

I laughed at me myself as memories from the dream drifted into my mind. Shaking me to my core, I was going to feel so much better when we find out if it is really Boomer or not.

I stared at the water going down the drain when I heard a knock at the door, I thought that it might be Dean, but he seems early. Usually, by the time that he gets here, the kids would be smearing and scampering around the house like madmen.

I shook my head before slowly making my way out of the shower. Careful not to trip as the hot steam escape the room rapidly as I opened the bathroom door.

I dried off a quickly trying to ignore the steeping cold in my room, I was going to have to get that drafted checked out. I threw one of Rio's shirt he left here and a pair of my jeans.

I sighed contently, in this one moment I want a mom or a girlfriend or an ex-wife. I was at peace but it was time to get the kids into Dean's car.

While also keeping Rio from killing Dean at the same time, after last night I don't think that Rio and Dean are ever going to be cordial.

Which I had to admit it sound good, I wouldn't mind if Rio took care of Dean. But at the same time, he was still the father of my children whether he was a piece of shit or not was beyond me.

I slowly stepped out of the room to hear avid talking from the kitchen. "Really?" I knew the voices, it was Danny and Kenny. They both sounded pretty impressed about something, "Yeah I could have become a pro boxer but I joined the Marines instead." That was Rio's voice I don't know that he was in the military. As I walked into the kitchen Rio had Emma on his lap and Jane hanging on his side staring up at him wide eye. While Kenny held a pair of golden gloves on a golden necklace chain. Staring at it like it was the best thing that he had ever seen.

When I looked at Rio's arm, there were two words written on the upper part of his forearm. Semper Fidelis. I worked my eyebrows up at him but that wasn't even the most startling thing about this scene. The kids were still here which meant that Dean wasn't here, don't tell me that he scared him off. But as I looked up to the kitchen Island there was Ruby and Annie. Staring in amazement at Rio and my doubt that it was because of his military service.

Before I could even form a word, there was another knock at the door that stirred me out of my thoughts. The knock at the door was followed by the sound of the door slamming open and close right as Dean ran in. Looking at the same scene that I was only he wasn't amused.

I shifted my vision to see Rio whose jaw was clicking but he kept a friendly smile on his face as Kenny handed him back his golden gloves. He threw them around his neck like they were no big deal before looking at Dean.

His posture was normal and welcoming even, but by the look on his face, I could tell that he was giving Dean a silent threat. Dean's vision shifted to the tat on his arm. Raking his eyes over each letter.

"There lunches are in the fridge." Rio's voice was false chipper and I doubt that the kid could hear the difference from the real thing, but I did and I knew that the girls differently did. "Their bags are by the door."

With each word that he spoke it was like a saint threat, a threat that said you aren't welcome here and you aren't needed. Kenny was the first to grab his lunch and head towards the door.

"Bye Rio, come on dad I got an early morning practice." Rio smirked, "Later Kenny." Emma looked at me this wide smile on her face as she snuggled closer to Rio's chest, she didn't look any closer to getting up.

Slowly though, Danny and Jane both grabbed their lunches and walked to the front door. Saying goodbye to Rio on their way out. What was I chopped liver?

Watching Rio and Dean do their stare down, was enough to get the blood pumping, neither one of them breaking their gaze, they wouldn't back down and that was clear. They both wanted me but only one of them was going to get me.

"Rio" Emma tapped his chest a couple of times before he finally shifted his gaze to Emma. His eyes softened and warming up all at one shot. "Yes, conejito." Emma giggled at him "I'm not a bunny."

She laughed again before smiling wide at Rio who had cocked his head to the side "Are you sure? You cute and little just like a bunny." Rio tickled her neck and she giggled before getting ready to hop down. "Adiós Rio"

Emma must have loved her Spanish class because it sure was showing. "Adiós Emma" Rio shifted his glare to Dean threatening to kill him at a moment's notice. Dean officially gave up and ran after Emma giving me a warning glare on his way out.

The same glare he gave me last night right before he slapped me across the face a glare that said I will be back. I shifted my gaze to Rio, what every joy that was on his face was gone. Instead, it was replaced with a cold mask of anger.

"He's lucky I didn't kill him last night." I looked at Rio singing as he stood up an shook out his leg like he had been sitting in that chair all morning. He changed his vision to look at the girls, frowning at the both of them before walking over to me and kissing my check that got slapped.

"I'm going to take a shower after that I'll get Felix here to deal with this Boomer thing." I nodded my head as he walked out of the room, stuttering like he owned the place.

Which in a way he did, if it wasn't for the money that I stole from him I couldn't even pay the mortgage. I sighed as I collapsed in the chair that he had left vacant. Both the girls rushing to speak to me.

"Alright spill, odious something happened when he met the kids. We came in and Emma was sitting on his lap and Jane was falling over his every word."

I looked at Annie she has this sly smile on her face as she spoke, I could see that she had some smug comment at the ready the moment that I said anything snarky to her.

"Nothing the kids adore him, we ate dinner, he helped Kenny with his homework till like 10 and then when Emma woke up she stayed with us again. Nothing that was a big deal oh and he is going to have Filex follow Boomer around and see if there is anything there." I looked at both of them my voice steady and calm but I knew that there was some underlying anger from last night.

Ruby just cocked her eyebrows as she bit her bottom glossed lips like she was trying to figure out if her question was okay to ask. After the amount of indecision, she decides to go for it. "Bitch, Rio looks like he was going to kill Dean, something scandalous happens when you got home. Does he know about the mugging was that what the fight was about." I rolled my eyes at her she couldn't have been serious. I took in a deep breath knowing that neither one of them was going to let up and I might as well say it while Rio is in the shower.

"Well..." I took in a deep breath and tossed a glance over my shoulder, I didn't want Rio to hear what we were talking about. I knew that he would lose it.

"I was talking to Dean in the kitchen while Rip was with the kids in the living room. He was outraged that I dare bring Rio around them. Something in me snapped and I started to yell saying that he lost that right when he started fucking a 21-year-old child.

Do you know who is 21 Rio's sister, he is literally fucking a child. So I told him that he had no choice in who I dated. He didn't like that much and tried to tell me that he was moving back in and that we were going to get remarried. Since I divorced his ass once already, so I told him that I would rather drink acid then get remarried."

I took in a deep breath as Annie spoke: "Damn sis that was hardcore." I laughed lightly and sighed heavily. "Yeah well, he didn't like that too much so he slapped me across the face. He had been trying to pin me up against the wall when Rio walked in.

He told him the next time that he saw Dean put his hands on me that he would kill him. He was so angry I haven't ever seen him like that not even when we robbed him."

When I looked up they were both frozen in shock with nothing to say and nothing to sat there in silence both of them too stunned to even form a word.


	20. Chapter 20

Morals?

Rio POV

Just the thought of him laying a hand on her was enough to put me in a bad mood for the rest of the day. But somehow I could say that I wasn't in danger of doing anything stupid at the moment, but I don't know how much longer I could say it. The shower rained down on me as I hand my right hand pressed firmly against the wall. My left hand laying limp at my side. It was a bitch to take the bandage off and it would be an even bigger bitch to get it back on.

I sighed simply looking at the writing on my form arm it was hard to believe I went from being a soldier to being a criminal. Though I didn't mind it, it was still something to think of, if dad had not been popped I might not have even bothered to join the gang. Hell, I wouldn't have even bothered to run the gang. But now I can't imagine my life any other way it just seems strange to me.

I took in a deep breath letting the water run over my scars and tats, I would have to get out soon might as well be now. I turn off the shower head simply, staying there for a moment. Looking down at my arm reading it one more time.

I sighed heavily as I memories flashed through my mind like a feedback loop. That I was thankfully pulled out of when the cold air of Bathroom forced chili's to go down my spine. I shook my head slightly erasing the memories out of my mind as I grabbed the last remaining blue towel off of the silver bar.

I walk slowly into the room running an exhausted hand over my head, I was a little groggy from those stupid ass pills that the doctor gave me. If my hand didn't hurt like a bitch I would have stopped taking them. But it would be harder to work in pain than to be a little groggy. I sighed as I slipped on a short sleeve black shirt and a pair of jeans. But where the hell was my black hoodie.

I frowned to myself as I walked out of the room, my feet hitting the cold hardwood floors. Shuffling in perfect silence though I knew that it would freak Beth out. But even when I was trying to make noise she still couldn't hear me.

I smiled slightly to myself before making it the kitchen. All three women were sitting in complete silence, they seemed too shocked to speak. What was going on? Maybe they had heard me walking into the room and stopped talking.

What am I saying there was no way they hear me walking out of the room and by the way that their eyes were fixated on Beth in pure shock. I knew that she had to tell them about what happened. What kind of man hits his own wife or women in general. If I have to kill a woman in my line of work. I made sure that it is painless. I sighed heavily before creeping behind Beth.

"Hey, have you seen my black hoodie?" Beth jumped put her seat frowning at me with her lower lip sticking out. I smirked at her she was so cute but the grin that had formed on my face dropped when her gaze drifted to my hand. "I threw it in the wash, where did place the wrap for your hand." I shrugged my shoulders and she frowned at me as she hopped out of her seat and sighed heavily like she was dealing with one of the kid.

The throbbing pain that was taking hold of my hand keep me preoccupied while Beth was gone. It was searing the pain shooting up from my hand to the top of my arm. Maybe I should have kept the wrapper on.

I sighed heavily as I took Beth vacant seat placing my head in my good hand. Doing my best to ignore Annie and Ruby why were they even here, though I doubt that they even realized that Beth had left the room. They were still in shock. I shook my head sadly before tucking my hand into my pocket searching for my phone.

As I pulled my hand outta my pocket I could hear shifting feet behind me, I looked up to see this startled look on Beth's face before it turns into a frown. "What is wrong with the two of you?" I looked over to Annie and Ruby. Both of them blinking rapidly before they shook their head trying to shake away the shock.

"Sorry that was just a shock to my system, I can't believe he would do that." I look at Beth who was this frown her face like she didn't want me to know that she told them about last night. Was she worried that I would blow up?

"Here take these then I need to wrap your hand." I looked up to see Beth had my pills in my hand, I could feel a sly grin forming on my face. For once I was glad she had those pills on hand. If I had to deal with the full force of this pain any longer I would go insane.

I swallowed the pills with eas which only made Beth mad as she turned back to me a bottle of water in her hand. "Why can't you wait till I got the water?" I shrugged while placing my hand get on the table. Annie's eyes widen as she saw how red and banged up my hand was. "Damn who pissed you off."

"A concrete wall and then a car, the idiot." I snarled at Beth for calling me an idiot but she didn't seem phased. She went to work on my hand, trying to be gentle as she could as she pulled the white bandages tight and firm against my hands. I sighed as I hit Felix's name and then hit the call button. On the third ring, he answered, "Yeah boss, WhatsApp?" I smirked slightly it was still fun to hear him call me boss I knew that he hated it. "Head over to Beth house I got a job for you."

I looked up to meet Beth's eyes but she was staring intently at my hand but by the way that her eyes race and her brow furrowed I knew that she was listening. She wanted this guy a bad as I did but I can assume that for her it was only so that she could have peace of mind when she went to sleep. I wanted to make him hurt there was a big difference. "Alright be there in few, oh and your father is getting impatient with you he wants news about the guy."

I sighed I completely forgotten about that, he almost lost it to the other night thank recent events. It had been a few days since Lucia was attacked and there's still nothing about this guy. "I'll call him just get here." I hung up the phone has looked up to see that my hand was wrapped better now than when the doc did it. "Better?" I smirked and nodded my head.

That smile soon fell from my face as I stood up and walked out of the room and into the living room. I need some privacy for this call because I knew that it was just going to be me getting yelled at. I took a deep breath as I typed in each number of my father's cell, I had it memorized by heart. By the time that I hit the green call button, I was a ball of nerves.

"Hello?" My voice was timid and small, I didn't like it but I knew that my father could blow up at any time. I could see him now, his hulking formed pacing back and forth with his fist balled up as we spoke. "Ricardo." I had been getting my full name a lot recently since I have always been in trouble. "Hey papi, I wanted to let you know that I got a guy, at least I think I got the guy. He went after Beth last night and we were stuck in the police station all night. I didn't get a chance to hunt him down. But I'm sending Felix to go collect info on him now."

I heard a heavy sigh before something that almost sounds like a laugh, maybe out of relief or some stick stratification that he was going to get to finally beat the shit out of this guy. "Thank god, your sister can't sleep, she keeps waking up in the middle of the night. I'm not so much angry anymore just worried about your sister. Is Beth good." I collapsed on the couch that is not what I thought he was going to say but I was so realized that my legs just couldn't hold me up any longer.

"Yeah she is fine, but she is a little jumpy and having problems sleeping too, but fine." I sighed and tilted my head back just listen to the silence on the other line. "Good but make sure that it is him I don't want you killing someone and possibly catching a case because it was the wrong guy." I took in a deep breath before exhaling. "I know I going to have Flex tail him for a while once I see him around either Lucia or Beth I'm going to have him scoop him up."

I heard the front door slam open and close as I'm sure Flex started into the kitchen. "Alright hijo, love you," I smirked and stood slowly shaking out my jelly pegs as I made my way into the kitchen. "Te amo papi." I walked in the kitchen hanging up the phone in the process only to see Felix growing as he looked at Beth. There was some swelling on her face from what that ass did. Did he think that I was the one that did that?

"I'm assuming that the guy I'm hunting done did that." He jabbed a pointed finger in the air directing me to look at Beth's face. But sadly I already knew who that asshole was. "Nah I already know where that one is, I will handle that if it comes down to it. Right now I need you to keep on one of place we have a deal with. A white boy about mid-'30s, blonde with rapist blue eyes. Thin and annoying he is the store manager you should know him the moment that you see him. Tail him if you see him around Lucia or Beth pick him up and drop him off to the usual spot."

Felix snapped his head up so his heated gaze meeting mind as he raised both his eyebrows in clients questions. "You saying this guy, the rotten egg." I sneered but nodded my head. "Yup the faster we find out the faster I can kill him." He nodded his head and gave Beth a warm smile before slapping me on the back, running out the house. I sat heavily in the chair and sighed before resting my head on the table.

"You're not really going to kill him are you." I looked up to see Ruby glaring at me her eyes filled with thousands of questions. "I say might as well, he tried to rape me and then attacked me and Beth, I say to make him hurt before you kill him," I smirked sadistic at Annie, she was serious, I could tell by her deep hunty gray gaze. "I plan on it." Ruby stood up like she was morally opposed to this. "No!" I scoffed and stood slowly glaring at her "How is it that someone that severed his county become a gangbanger."

Ruby's rude tone is getting on my nerves, I didn't fight and lose my friends so that she could judge me, I was so tired of people judging me on something they don't know shift up. I stood up my muscle tensing, my jaw clicking. My whole body exploding with dangerous energy as I slowly stalked closer to her.

I could see the fear growing in her eyes as my low meaning voice filled the silence of the kitchen. She must have truly been terrified because she started to stagger back. "I'm a gang legacy so there is that, plus my family started this gang, and when your dad gets locked up because some bitch rats on him, I don't feel much love for the country that I nearly died for."

" But hey you want to let him live sure, I'll beat him to an inch of his life, then I'll tell him to leave Annie Marks, Elizabeth Marks and my sister alone. But he can stalk, beat and berate you all he wants. You want him alive you can deal with him when we come after you alone. My sister can't sleep she wakes up screaming and crying in the middle of the night. Beth is a ball of nerves, there my concern and I can't just let him get away with this shit. But you're not my problem Ruby."

I kept walking with each word that I spoke until she was pinned up against the wall. I didn't even need to put a hands on her, for her to get freaked out. "I think that you forget your place, I don't give a damn if your Beth's friend. I'm not letting people I care about be afraid to walk out of the door because you are morally opposed. You don't want him dead then you can deal with him how about that. I doubt you can prove he was the one that has been stalking you and even if he could you would go down with him. Do you really think that he would make a deal to get out jail about telling them who kidnap him and robbed the store? He doesn't know jack shit about me and I can always get Beth the best lawyer in the world that could easily get her off of any charges. Can you say the same."

I was so angry I don't know if it was because of last night, or the thought of my sister being terrified to go to sleep. Or even the terrifying look in Beth's eyes this morning when she woke up and I wasn't in the be with her. Maybe it was the look she gave me last night when I showed up and she was crying in my arms.

All of it was way too much for me I just wanted to kill something do anything to make her feel better. Right now killing Ruby didn't seem to bad, but I took in a deep breath and glared at her before backing up. She was all but climbing onto the wall to get away from me.

I sat back down my seat and stared at her, my whole body tensing as my right hand clenched into a fist. I took in a few deep breaths anything to get my anger under control but it wasn't working. Not to a cool gentle hand started to rub soft soothing circle into the small of my back.

I knew that it had to be Beth just because she was always so gentle with me. She always treated me like a bomb when I was angry, soft and gentle not working it fast or too slow. I smiled slightly before turning my gaze to Annie who was staring blankly at me a cool mask on her face hiding her true emotions. Ruby moved to sit back down next to Annie.

She was eyeing me cautiously like I would put my hands on Beth next if she wasn't careful and that made me even madder. "What do you want then Ruby, if we don't kill him, you want to what set him free leave him to ruin our lives. He planted drugs on Annie. Tried to rape her, tried to kidnap me, and you, and assaulted both of you. It has been going on like this for weeks and Rio's right he knew that we robbed the store and we kidnap him and then tried to ransom him off to his grandmother."

That was a long list of charges for the three of them and they have the nerve to come at me really, women could be the biggest hypocrites that I knew. I shook my head sadly before trying to look at Ruby. Who was still eyeing me? Like I was some wild beast at the zoo.

"I just don't think that solving a crime with a crime is helping." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I shifted to get out of my seat. I snarled under my breath as I made my way around the kitchen. Making coffee before grabbing the french vanilla creamer and sugar. Making it just the way that Beth liked it.

I could tell the girls were exchanging confused glances behind my back but when I spokes I could only assume that the eyes are on me. "Well, you have until Felix find proof that Boomer is the stalker to figure out a better plan that doesn't include you going to jail and him getting off Scotts free. With no physical evidence, he will walk either way and then I kill him anyway."

I turn around with a steaming blue mug in my hand, I smiled gently at Beth before handing it over to her. I knew that this was way too much for her to handle without having any coffee in her system. I sighed and sat back in the chair holding my head up with my wrist as I got closer and closer to passing out. "Fine," Ruby spoke as if she just made the decisions final. I had to keep from scoffing.

I stood up shaking my leg out before kissing Beth on the cheek "I'll be in the living room." I watched her nodded her head at me like knowing where I was at all times put her at ease. I sighed as I collapsed with a heavy thud on the couch simply looking at the ceiling as the girls talked. Then the front door slammed close till there was no one but Beth and me."How come you didn't tell me you were in the marines." I looked up to see Beth crouching down next to me. Her coffee mug sitting neatly on the table in front of us.

I shrugged my shoulders before pulling her onto the couch with me. I could feel her finger tracing _Semper Fidelis _on my arm. "Come on give me a real answer," I smirked at her cute little commanding tone. "I joined right out of high school, at the time my dad was leading the gang and my mom didn't want that for me. So I join the military at the age of 18 smart right."

I snorted slightly "I was in for 4 years the only reason that I even came back instead of signing up for another tour was that my entire unit was taken out by an RPG." I felt my voice shake a bit just thinking about the smell of burning body was enough to send me back there.

"Anyway I caught some shrapnel into my back and I went home to recover after my dad got pinned by the cops a few weeks after that I ask for an honorable discharge. They agreed in a week after that I was leading the gang. Someone needs to lead, my uncles either their dead or locked up. Or on parole. So there was me, I used most of my military pension to pay the bills for a couple of months. Then when I got my first big payday, I bought the new house and that was the end of it."

My voice seems like a hollow imitation of the original thing, but just thinking about the way that my friends back there, the way that I lost my father almost right after that was a lot for me to process.

I felt a pair of warm kind lips place firmly against mine as she shifted in my arms. I didn't even know that she was kissing me till she pulled away.

"I'm sorry" I smirked at her before seeing her gentle lips form into a confused school."It's fine it as 10 years ago." She shook her head, no like I was the one in the wrong. "It's not fine you are in pain and that is never fine with me." I smiled, she really was something else, anyone else would have told me that wasn't a good reason to become a criminal.

"One more question and I will let you sleep I promise." I laugh at her soft voice before nodding my head sleepy. I could feel her gentle fingers working over my arm as she traces the bars on the back of my arms.

"What does it mean the _Semper Fidelis. _" I smirked it was one of the many things that had been ingrained into my memory. "It means always faithful."


	21. Chapter 21

Family Day?

Beth POV

I was woken up by the sound of my phone going off in the background, the sound of a school bell ringing in the air. Which meant that it was one of the kid's school calling me. None of my kids were troublemakers so whatever they were calling about had to be important. I pulled myself out of Rio's grasp causing him to whimper as I pulled out of his chest.

It was like a game of twist as I tried to untangle my limbs from his, but after a few moments of struggling my hand curled firmly around my fun sitting on the coffee table. Hitting the green answer button just as the phone was going to be sent to voicemail. I sighed heavily as I placed the phone gently to my ear as I leaned back into Rio's chest. Feeling his gentle lips crashing against my neck as he growled low angry to be interrupted. "Hello,"

Rio snarled lowly under his breath forcing me to laugh lightly as I place a kiss on his chin lightly. He was one possessive man. "Hi it's now and yes is the something wrong with one of the kids." I hear a confused but sweet voice on the other line stirrer knocking me out of my bliss.

"Wells it's Emma..." At the sound of her, Rio stumbled up to his feet grabbing his keys off of the table before pulling me to my feet. It was like a whirlwind of Mexican fury as he slipped his jacket on and headed out of the house. "Take my car it has the car seat." He rolled his eyes continuing to walk out of the house.

"Well, what is wrong with Emma?" I looked intently at a picture of her hanging up on the wall from her 4 birthday party. "She threw up and isn't feeling too well, would you mind picking her up." I let out a slow breath, she made it seems like there was something terribly wrong with her. A little cold was nothing to be worried about.

"Yes, I will be right there." I hung up the phone and watched Rio jogged back into the room, leaning against the wall. His eyes running over me like he could see what was wrong with Emma. I smirked, she had him wrapped around her little finger or was it the other way around.

"I'm ready when you are." I laugh and kissed him gently on the lips "She just a little sick come down papa bear." He smiled at me before kissing my neck then my collarbone. "So that means you are busy tonight." He frowned as his voice got a little more worried that he would have liked it too. I simply shook my head no any other day would have been yes but today was Friday.

As we walked out of the house I made a Beeline for my car but Rio yanked gently on my arm till I was walking out his charger. I could make the outline of the car seat in the back seat."Like a said my car is faster." I laughed at him as I collapsed into the plush leather seats.

I stared blankly out the window before sighing heavily "Turn left here and no I'm not busy today, the kids are going to see Dean parents. They heard about the device and want to make sure the kids are okay. He is supposed to drive the four of them up to her house but with Emma feeling under the weather I'm not going to make her go. She might get the other kids sick so actually let my call dean. Why did you want to know?"

I pulled my phone out of my bag hitting Dean name while ignoring the fact that Rio had growled lightly under his breath as the mention of Dean. I sighed heavily as I looked at the contact picture of the devil. It still forced me to laugh, Rio had changed it when we first started dating.

"Well remember that family meeting I had to go to." I looked at him and nodded my head his voice seemed a little worried about what I thought next. But he didn't say a word, just shifted his hand to the think black dial turning the radio down to a dull hum.

"Well, my father doesn't trust my sister on her own anymore. Says that she has been lying to him for a year about school and the Santos guy, who she is still seeing. Now, Dad doesn't want her alone and he and my mother have to go to Mexico for some family emergency."

I nodded my head he sounded so wistful like he would rather be in Mexico than here with his sister. I was so absorbed in his story that I hadn't even known that Dean was talking to me.

"Oh sorry hey I'm on my way to pick Emma up from school she is sick, she threw up so she isn't going with the kids to see your parents. I don't want her getting them sick and then having to deal with 4 sick kids alone."

I looked over at Rio who rolled his eyes before giving my leg a light squeeze as if to tell me that I wouldn't be alone. I don't know when having Rio co-parent with me happened but I was glad that it did. I pointed to the left side of the and his wheels glide effortlessly over the asphalt.

"Anyways the kid's bags are already packed there on the stairs you can just grab them and head out. Make sure you pick the kids up from school. If I do then what every sickness that Emma has might be transferred over to them. I probably won't be home when you stop by to get the kids bags. I'm taking Emma to the doctor to see if it is anything serious."

Once I was done talking there was this welcome silence, but I at least needed to know that he head me. But just as I was about to hang up this oily voice started to speak on the other line. "Alright well, hopefully, you will be, tell Emma I love her." I huffed out some air before hanging up the phone that piece of shit didn't love anyone but himself.

I took in a deep breath and I turned to look at Rio, the school fast approaching. "Anyway, you were saying." I looked at him as he smirked cockily at me, "Anyway as I was saying my sister is going to be staying with me for the week but her soccer game is tonight. The couch is going to let her play even though her hand is pretty banged up. I was wondering if you and I guess now Emma wanted to come.

I smirked at him he had to be the sweetest thing on the planet, I don't know many men that take care of their sister when their parent is out of the country let alone make it to their soccer games. "I don't know we will have to see what Emma thinks since she has got you wrapped around her little finger."

Rio rolled his eyes playful at me as he pulled into a parking spot. "So not true she in love with me, so you might want to watch out seems like you got some competition" I snored at his playful remake before jumping out this wide smile on my face. He was really something else, he always found a way to surprise me.

We walked to the school in silence, for the most part, ignoring the glare that the teachers were giving Rio like he wasn't supposed to be here. What's he going to do recruit kids into his gang? "Can I ask you something?" I looked at Rio who was smiling at me like he didn't notice the people around us. But I knew that he did. "Sure baby anything you want."

I felt my heart squeeze at the sweet loving sound of him calling me baby. The way that his voice both soften and lit up with joy was so cute. "Does it bug you? All the people that judge you before they even get to know you. The women at the pharmacy said I didn't take you for a Mexican when I read of your name and it pissted me off beyond belief. How do you not go crazy."

I looked at Rio as his gaze darkened as he came around the corner, to the nurse office, "To be honest, I don't deal with it, I stay away for white people. I hate the looks, the glare, the way they crossed the street when they see me coming.

It's rather annoying which is why I usually don't get to the burbs but there are the amazing women there that I just can't say away from." He grinned madly at me as my heart hammer in my ears. "You might know her, brown hair, bright wide blue eyes about this tall." He Moved his hand to his kneecap forcing me to laugh.

"Your such a dork you know that." He dazzling and bright smile lit up my world as my heart seized in my chest. Giving me a light peck on the neck then the lips he spoke. "Yeah but I'm your dork." I grinned at him as we finally made it to the nursery door.

I push it open to see a bleary-eyed Emma sitting on a cot. As she looks up to meet my gaze her eyes seemed to widen in excitement as she jumped off of the cot and onto Rio's feet. Her arms stretched upward like she wanted him to hold her. Causing his face split into the biggest shit eater grin in the world as he lifted her into his arms.

She snuggled her head under his chin as he bounced her slightly so that she would close her eyes and go to sleep. I smiled he was really good with her, and the two of them made quite the pair. The nurse walks into the room, a startled look on her face as she looked at Emma in Rios' arm. I could see the fear creeping into her eyes, what did she think that he was going to kidnap her.

I hid my anger the best that I could as I gave her a gentle reassuring smile that seemed to put her at ease. If Emma was here I'm sure that I would have lost it but I simply signed her out as Rio carted her out of the school. I don't think that he even noticed that people were giving him sideways glance.

"How are you so good with kids." I looked at him as Rio gently placed Emma in her car seat while bulking her up before moving to see in the front seat. He sunk deep into his leather seat not saying a word to me. "Well?"

I watched him pull out and start driving to the doctor's office when he finally spoke. "I have a lot of younger cousins." I watched him break into a huge grin as he looked in the rearview mirror. "Did you go to Spanish class?" I looked back to see Emma wide awake with a tired smile on her lips. But she nodded her head and he smiled at her.

"Are we going to the doctors." She rubbed one of her little chubby fists against her eyes as she sweet and worried tone drifted into the air. "Yeah to make sure that you are okay then we are going to a soccer game tonight does that sound fun."

She smiled wide and nodded her head "Does that mean I get Rio all to myself tonight, instead of having to share him with Kenny, Jane, and Danny." Rio busted out into laughter as he drove down the road leaving me to answers her question. "Well what about me, I can have Rio."

Emma frowned at me as I had just said something stupid, her frown deepened as she shook her head no at me. "What do you mean." She smiled looked at Rio who was looking all serious. "Well, I guess I would share him if you get me a bunny." I watched Rios' face get lit up with his goofy grin.

"So was this your plan all along." I looked at Rio as he rolled his eyes at me. "No bunny, unless Rio gets it for you." Emma face lit up, he could be the one to disappoint her. I couldn't be a bad cop all the time. "K we can pick one up tomorrow morning how about it Emma." She squealed happily nodding her head happily as she looked at me. "I guess I can share him them"

I smiled glad to see her happy for a moment, but as I turned to glare at Rio I could feel my frown deepening. He just couldn't say no to her, could he? We had pulled up to the doctors in no, Rio hopping out the car slamming his door shut. I did the same ignoring the cold bit of the winter weather as I waited for him to get over to my side of the car.

I slapped his arm angrily with only earned me a glare and a snarl, "Don't do that again understood." I tried to keep from moaning at his sexy take-charge tone as the anger flared back up. "You were supposed to tell her no." I looked at Rio as he frowned almost like he didn't understand the sentence.

"I can tell her whatever I want to tell her, what did I tell you about ordering me around." I looked at him for a moment. He wasn't still harping on that was he, if he expected me to be this meek woman he was in for a rude awakening. I fold my arms tightly against my chest frowning at him. "You're being unreasonable about all of this."

I watch him roll his eyes as he pulled Emma out of the back seat, holding her as we walked into the doctor's office in silence. As the two of them sat there scheming about their next plan. I filled out all the mind-numbing health paperwork. After about an hour of waiting the doctor had called Emma's name. Rio was knocked out asleep and so was Emma. I slapped his head and he groaned narrowing his dark gaze as he glared at me. "stop doing that." I sighed and nodded my head he meant it. There was no point in testing him as we made our way down to the room, I could see Emma snoring lightly in Rios' arms.

As he sat down on the bed I sat in the chair off to the side content to look at Emma while she slept she was too cute for her own good. She was going to be wild when she was a teenager. That was when the doctor walked in and looked at me and then Rio. He was a big black man with a kind smile this wasn't the usual place I went to but Emma pediatrician was on vacation. I sigh and smile politely at him, but that only seemed to anger him, as he shifted his gaze to smile at Emma who was sleeping soundly in Rio' arms. Rio tickled her neck stirring her from her sleep. She looked up at him wide eyes her pouty lip sticking out as she folded her arms over her chest. "Why did you wake me up."

He laughed at her for a moment before turning it looks at the doctor pointing to him causing Emma to look away from Rio's face to look at the doctor. This frown formed on her face as the man smile at her. "Hi, Emma the nurse told me that you got sick today can I feel your forehead." Emma shifted away from the mankind tone, clutching the hem of Rio shirt, hiding her face in his chest. She usually wasn't this shy with new people. "conejito it's okay, let him" She pulled her big wide blue eyes out of Rio's chest to look at him for a moment before nodding her head.

She shifted in his last so that the doctor could place a gloved hand on her head, after a moment he for new and turns around to dig in one of the draws. He pulled out a white thin tube that I knew had to be a thermometer. "Can you open your mouth and lift your tongue." his voice was light but Emma was still unsure looking to Rio for reassurance.

"Dad can you tell her that it is perfectly safe." Rio smirk at the man's words I could tell that his ego was just inflated. He looked down at Emma just about to speak but she gave Rio a wide loving smile before turning around. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, no longer seeing afraid.

Rio grinned like a kid in the candy store when he looked at me, joy shining in his eyes. Emma hid her face in his chest as she slowly started to fall asleep. But Rio poked her chubby cheeks much to her dismay. "Stop it papi" He looked started for a minute before letting out a light laugh and going back to poking her. "I can't stop conejito your cheeks are just so pokeable." The man seemed to laugh before turning to look at Emma. "Would you mind turning around one more time." She frowned but did as she was told.

The doc took out a light pen, racing the light love both of her eyes before feeling her neck. "Alright all done Emma." She nodded head, to curling up in a little ball and closed her eyes. She was sound asleep in a few minutes. The doc shifted his warm gaze from Rio to me.

His gaze turning cold as he racked his eyes over me, did he not approve of Rio begin with a white girl. I rolled my eyes at him before his gaze shifted to look at Rio and Emma. He had this sly grin on his face that didn't seem to fade.

"It seems that your daughter has a slight cold. her throwing up from probably from something that didn't agree with the stomach. Anyway, she should be fine in a few days. She had a slight fever but kids Tylenol could take that down. Just keep her away from other small children for a couple of days."

I nodded my head and he gave Rio one last smile before running to walk out of the room. Once the door closed I turned to Rio as he slowly started to get up. "Is it me or does he like you, and hate me." I heard him laugh at me and stood up, "Never saw a black man that didn't like you before."

I rolled my eyes at him as he pokes fun at me as we slowly made our way to the car. "So papa Rio what's on the agenda." I watched him smirked. "Nothing till 3 then I have to pick up my sister, and I'm sure that was just Emma playing along with the doctor. Ain't that right Emma." He poked her cheek one more time forcing her to growl a little bit. "Don't forget the conejito, tomorrow daddy."

He laughed again as a slight smile formed on his face as pride shown in his eyes. Warming my heart and stopping it all in one shot.

"But you're the conejito, how about we get you a gran conejito huh the biggest one they have there." She giggled but nodded her head as he placed her gently in the car. This was shaping up the be a perfect day.


	22. Game Day

Rio POV

I was watching the La Galaxy getting their asses kicked by the San Jose Earthquakes when their goalie fucked up, straying too far from the goal allowing the opposite team to score. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, idiota?" I couldn't help but yelling at the tv as I heard hurried feet coming up behind me. "What could you possibly be yelling about?" I turned back from the screen momentarily to see Beth standing this cute little frown on her lips.

I sighed and turned back to see gold, blue and white jersey running down the field, passing the ball off to the star forward all they needed was to score one more point. "That I what I am talking about."The soccer ball sunk deep into the net as cheers went up in the stadium.

Behr simply sighed heavily, I was paying more attention to the goal in the black and blue jersey fall to his knees in pure shock. They lost and LA all I right in the world. "You know that it is 2:30 and it is a half hour drive to your sister school from here. "

I let out a groan as I turn it look at Emma who was playing with her stuffed animals on the floor. She looked up at me wide eyes for a moment before giving me a dazzling smile and turning to look at her mother. "Yeah I know I'm going. Her game is at 5 but I have to take her home to get her uniform before driving her back to practice." I stood up shaky scratching my back out since I had been sitting on the couch for the better part of 2 hours while Beth worried clean the house.

"Okay, can you take Emma with you? I want to take a shower and I don't feel right leaving her without someone to watch her." I smiled at her small worried tone as she looked over at Emma. I could tell that she was afraid that I would say no. How many time am I going to have to tell her that I want Dean, that I would never leave her high and dry?

But I simply nodded my head as I looked over to see Emma staring at the two of us. "You want to meet my sister?" She gave me a frown. "As long as I don't have to share you." I laughed at her antics before shifted back to look at Beth who had a slight smile gracing her gorgeous lips

"Emma go put your shoes on while I talk Rio." She stood up, nodding her head before giving both of us a wary look. I laughed as Emma ran out of the room but as I turned back there was a deep frown on her face did I do something wrong.

"Your sister is good with kids right?" I laughed and looked at her for a minute, I could see the fear in her eyes. But I knew that it wasn't caused by his sister. "What is this really about? Are you worried about being in the house alone, with Boomer still on the loose? I can call one of my guys to stay with you while I'm gone."

I watched her eyes cloud over with fear for a minute before she took in a deep and shaky breath simply holding it. Her hands swaying from side to side as she shook her head no. "Go I would hate to hold you up, I'll call Annie and have her come over." I let out a sigh there was nothing that I hated more than Annie, her judging gaze was always following me no matter what I was doing she was still staring at me as I might spontaneously murder someone.

"Stop that" I looked up to see this sly smile on Beth's face as I heard thunderous feet hitting the stairs, damn that little girl was heavy footed. "stop what?" I didn't pay much attention to Emma as I stared into Berth ocean blue eyes. "Stop dissing Annie, I could tell by the way your jaw locked."

I rolled my eyes as Emma yanked on my good hand. "Come we got to go." I smiled down at her, pulling Beth into a gentle kiss. Letting my heart and courage wash over her the best it could as I pulled away. "Not judging and call her now I want her here within 5 minutes. Cause if I text her and her not at your house I'm calling one of my guys."

She rolled her eyes like I was overreacting but I could see the gratitude in her eyes. But she knew that if she needed me then I would come running for her and only for her. I took off toward the, hiding Emma in my arms. As the cold Detroit air hit both of us, only she started to shiver as her teeth begin to chatter.

"Your cold" She nodded her head as she smiled at me, her little blue eyes seems to widen with each passing moment that she stared at me. "What so funny." I shook my head at her as I place her gently in the car seat buckling her in tight before walking around to my trunk.

I sighed heavily an I pulled out a cobalt blue blanket and looked over my shoulder, I felt eyes on me and even though I don't see someone standing on the sidewalk watching me. I could see an unmarked sedan with government plates. Jeez when it Turner going to stop sending his goons after me. I sighed taking in a deep breath calming yourself before walking back over to the passenger door. Emma was staring down at her lap as I tucked the soft blue blanket around her.

She looked up at me aggrieved as she looked over my eyes folding her arm over her chest as she huffed out some air. "I thought that you were cold. Fine, I'll take it back then." I started to pull the blanket away but she giggles and took the blankets out of my hand. "I can wrap myself." She said it with a proud and serious voice, so I did my best to hide my smile since she was trying to be serious.

After a half of hour passed I was sitting out in front of the liberal arts building. "Sweetie can I see my phone really quick." I looked up to see Emma frowning at me as she reluctantly handed me my phone. I smirked at her before pulling Lucia's name up on my phone and hitting the call button. I took in a deep breath as she finally answered on the last ring."What" I growled at her rude tone as I let out the breath I was holding. "Don't get snippy at me because you fucked up with dad..." I looked up to see that Emma had a surprised look on her face.

"Don't tell mom" She nodded her head as I looked out the passenger window seeing a bunch of kids walking out of the building. A few of them looked in the car with wide or shocked eyes. "Yo, you got a lot of white kids in here, it's like they ain't ever seen a Mexican before." Lucia laughed into the receiver as the wind whipped into the phone. "Yeah, I see you be there in a sec. " She hung up the phone not even waiting for me to respond, geez this girl.

I laid my head back as I closed my eyes for a moment, sinking further into the leather as I got lost in my own thoughts. It was half an hour back to mom and dad's house so that she could pack a bag and then drop it back off to my house before heading back to the school for her game. That like another hour in the car then I had to head back to the house and pick Beth up and by time that we get back here, it would be time for the game. This was going to be the longest amount of time that I spent in the car ever. "Hey...uh, who's a kid is that." I opened my eyes lazily all I wanted to do was nap and my hand was starting to throb again.

I grumbled under my breath as I looked at Lucia to tuck her wild curls in a tight bun so the wind wouldn't whip her hair around anymore. She collapsed into the leather seat dropping her book bag at her feet a the cold air enters the car. Forcing a shiver down my spine as I looked up to see Emma was pulling the blanket tighter around her. "Baby you want me to turn the hot air on."

She nodded her head rapidly causing her hair to fail around but I just smirked before turning the heat dial all the way up. A car behind me hooked as they had someplace to be, I honked back before pulling off. Lucia was shaving her gaze from in between me and Emma who was in the back."Daddy the phone."

I smiled lightly before handing Lucia the phone, "Hand that to Emma, Emma this is mi hermana Lucia, Lucia this is Beth youngest daughter Emma." I looked up to see Emma smiling politely st Lucia. "It's nice to meet you can I have the phone."

Lucia raises her eyes up at me as if to say did she really call her daddy. But she handed over the phone not saying a word. Before sinking the seat and curling her tan fingers around the black nob La Nueva Y La Ex by Daddy Yankee blared in the speaker. "This is a throwback." I smiled at her as I merged into a new lane.

"So what we are going to mom and dad's place so I can get my stuff then what I throw it in your trunk till after the game." I looked up from the road for a moment as I hit a red light not looking at my sister who was looking intently at her phone. "Yup so don't think that Santos loser is coming anywhere near you or my house. In fact, you shouldn't even be talking to him." She scoffed but it came out as a snarl. "Or what you going to rat me out to papi again. God, you are such a boy scout, first the military then the family business, you can do no wrong in his eyes."

I laughed a short tense, clipped language as I turned to look at her, the light still a bright cherry red. It had to be the longest red light that I had ever sat at, "Your not serious, those words really didn't just come out of your privileged, bratty mouth. Who was the one that caught a beating of the car you trashed because it was on my watch, who got beat for coming home a 1 hour past my curfew while you can home 3 hours later than you should have."

"You get away with everything it not my fault you finally pissted papi off. Did you expect me to lie to his face when he comforted me." She snarled as she turned down the music so that she could hear herself yelling at me. "Yes."

I laughed "You're kidding me have you met the man, you don't just lie to him, and if you do, you're only making it worse for yourself when he eventually finds out. I wasn't going down with you. If you want to fuck up your life then you can do it, but don't bring me down with you." She fixed her lips to yell at me when Emma spoke up "Daddy it's green." I frowned at her before placing my foot on the gas pedal. "Thanks, Emma." I could see her nodding her head as she went back to the phone.

"I'm not saying that you should have lied, but you could have at least given me a heads up that you told him. I would have told him that night, that is all that I am saying." I nod my head, as I cruised down the road.

"Sorry I guess that I should have told you but I was caught up with the stalker shit." She seems to freeze in her place as I let out an exhausted sigh, "I don't know if papi told you but we got someone that fits everything that you and Beth have been through. I am having Felix keep his eyes on him." She seems to be put at ease with those few words. "Alright, thanks."

I was pulling up to the house as Beth climbed into the car giving me a caring smile that almost made me worry. She looked up to see that Emma was sleeping in the back seat. At some point between driving to the school and driving back, she fell asleep.

Before I could say a word the back passenger door opened and closed. I didn't bother to look back as I grabbed my golden Glock out of the locked armrest. I flicked the safety off as I pointed the barrel towards the source of the nose. Only to see that Annie was sitting there with a wryly at me. "Nice reflects, the next time it will just announce that I am getting in the car."

I snarled under my breath at her smug and joking tone, that just made me want to shoot her even more. But I place the gun back in the locked armrest before glaring as a worried Beth. "The hell is she doing in my car, Beth."

I kept my voice low and meaning as she frowned at me. "Sadie is with her dad and Annie didn't want to be alone so I told her that she could come with us." I took in a deep sigh as I started the drive the was no point to even argue with her. The half-hour passed rather quickly when Beth tapped my shoulder gently as I pulled the car in park. "Here "

She handed me, my pills which I took greatly my hand was burning in pain at this point, I swallowed the pills before turning back to see that Emma was still asleep. "How long has she been like that." I got out the car slowly pulling the key from the ignition before slipping them into my wool jacket.

I looked up at Beth as she grabbed a knitted black cap and walked to the back. I shrugged my shoulder at her early question before pulling Emma gently from the car and cradling her in my arms, while Beth slid the hat on. "I don't know maybe 2 hours"

I looked up to see other families walking passed us, none of them saying a word just look at the sleeping little girl in my arms. "The two of you look very domestic together." I snorted at the comment before Beth laughed and kissed my cheek. Her lips ice cold "Don't be so sensitive about it baby."

I nodded my head as we made our way out of the parking lot. Annie to the left and Beth to my right. Crowds of people moved passed up in hoards, I didn't think that there was anything remarkable about any of them. But then I noticed a man that was very familiar forcing a snake to leave my lips as my eyes landed on Agent Turner.

The only problem was that snarl seemed to wake Emma up. She looked up at me for a moment and then turned to see Beth. Giving her asleep grin before finally noticing that Annie was with us. "Auntie Annie's what are you doing here?"

Her voice filled to brim with curiosity as Annie smiled wide at her "I came to watch the game with you are you excited to see Rios sister play." Emma nodded her head heavily before turned to look at Beth. But she turned her curious gaze to Turner who had this longing in his eyes. "Daddy is he a friend of yours."

I frowned as Turner got this creepy twinkle in his eyes as he smiled wider at her. "No, he's not why don't you head along with momma and Aunt Annie okay." She nodded her head a little unsure as I place her gently on the ground, un-wrapping her from the blanket before folding it and handing it to Beth. "Here amor take that it gets pretty cold at the games."

She shifted her gaze in between me and Turner before folding the blanket over her arms. "Annie can you get us seats, or go wait in line for tickets, we will be there in a second." Annie shifted to looking at me and then Beth as she finally agreed to leave.

"Okay, come on Emma." I turned to watch Emma walk off but she walked over to me hug my legs tightly like she didn't want to leave. Even she could tell that this was a bad situation. "Go head conejito, I will be right behind you." She frowned but eventually let go of my legs and running off with Annie.

"Cute little girl." I snarled at him mad Beth clung to my side, fire in my voice as I glared at him. "The hell do you want." I looked Turner up and down as he shifted his burning gaze from Beth to me."Nothing just wanted to catch a good game you don't mind do you."

I snarled angrily at him "Of course I mind, this is my kid sister's team, you can't be here, all you are going to do is upset her. We both know you're going to ask personal questions about me and my relationships with her. With my dealings. Fuck off." I glared angrily at him. Who the fuck did he think that he is?


	23. Get Away From Her

Annie POV

I walked away from the two of them, I am sure that the could lie there way out of whatever they were in trouble for. But worry still crawled its way into my heart, at times like this when there are people being to kidnap or attacked. Was it really such a good idea to be splitting up. When people did that in the movies it ended up with a lot of people dead. "Come on Auntie Anne's, you are going too slow.'

Emma's excited little voice stirred me from my thoughts, as I looked up I had to resist the urge to panic as I notice Emma wasn't in front of me. With this sea of people, she must have gotten separated from me. I surged forward fighting off the fear and worry as my palms were drenched in sweat. "Emma where are you?" "Here!" I could hear her rushed little voice as I shoved and push every person that got in my way.

God if she were to get kidnapped, I don't think that I could live with myself not that Beth would let me live. She really would kill me if anything ever happened to Emma on my watch. My mind was racing as a little hand gripped my shoulder. A weasel-like voice wormed its way into my ears. "Do you lose someone?" I looked up to see that Boomer, his beady blue eyes trained on me while he held Emma in his arms. Like he had done it a thousand times before.

This cold chill went down my spine as I thought about what was going to happen the minute that they found him here. The minute that Rio's men reported back to him, he would lose it and go postal. He wouldn't shoot up a place like this, would he? Of course, he would what am I saying, he's in a gang for god's sake.

I spoke in a hushed whisper anything, as I tried to usher Emma out of his arms and far away from him. "What are you doing here Boomer?" I glared at him as he gave me this confused expression like the question was difficult or something. "One of my younger cousins goes here, he is playing in the game. I should be asking you what you're doing here?"

Emma looked up at him and then at me, I could tell that she had no clue what was going on but she could sense that something was off. "Where momma and daddy." I twisted my head back over my shoulder almost too afraid to see if Rio was standing behind me. "I don't know but we are going to find them right now. Come on honey."

I went to pull her out of Boomers' arms only for him to back away and tighten his grip to the point that it looked like he might have left a mark. He shifted his head towards Emma a tight smile on his face as he gave me this creepy look. You know the I'm about to rape you look that he gave me the last time that we were alone.

"Maybe I can help with that, I'm taller than the both of you, tell me what they look like and I can pick them out for you." Emma's face seemed to light up, she didn't know the kind danger she was in but she's glad for the help. "Daddy has a shaved head with tattoos on his neck of a bridie." Boomer seems to stare at me wide eyes as he glared evilly at the crowd what was his end game. "Mommy has red hair and is super pale."

I couldn't help but laugh at but the laughter seemed to die in my throat as a low menacing growl reached my ears. "Get your hands off of her before I kill you." I turn back at them to see a murderous Rio looming over me. I could see his brown gaze darling it black from his rage. His gaze at the moment was drawn to the hands that were holding Emma up. "Hi daddy, are you done talking to that man?" "What man is that?" Emma looked up at Boomer who had this false curiosity plastered on his face.

"Come here conjitio." He reached his arms out, Emma moving forward ready to be lifted into his arms but Boomer didn't look like he was going to let go. After a moment he let her go as people were starting to stare at his strange behavior. "I knew that it was you, your dead."

He said it low him as Emma wrapped her tiny little arm and chubby finger around his neck. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm here to see my little cousin play soccer." He had this face of mocked confusion but I wasn't buying it. But just as I went to charge him a kid that looks about 20 walked over to us.

"Leslie you made it." The kid had a bright smile on his face as he looks at us he even had the same beady eyes as Boomer. I watched his eyes rack over Rio a few times before a wide grin took over his face. There had to be something that I was missing when I saw Rio my first thought wasn't to smile at him.

"I have seen you around before your Lucia's older brother right," Rio growled under his breath, I guess he realized that Boomer wasn't lying he really was here for the game. But I could tell that he wished that Boomer was lying just so that he could kill him. Rio simply smiled politely as he nodded his head. "Yup that is me. Ryan, right you were in her art class, she talks about you all the time." I could tell that Rio was trying to change the subject.

The kid nodded his head before clasping Boomer on the shoulder, "You ready to head to the stands while I warm up with the team." Boomer grinned at me before staring down Rio like he didn't have a care in the world. "Looking good Annie see you at work tomorrow. Bye Emma."

I watched him wave just to get a rise to out of Rio but he didn't get more than a cold stare. Once they were out of hearing distance Beth glare at me. "Are you out of your mind letting him pick her up. Emma hunny stay away from him he is a bad man."

Emma looked up from Rio's chest confused for a moment before frowning. "Okay, daddy can we go in now." I watched Rio take in a deep breath before giving Emma a wide smile. "Sure conejito anything that you want." We walk away pretending that it didn't happen but I could tell that Rio was still harping on it. It wasn't until I looked out the soccer field to see it was full of boys. "What?! I thought that we were coming here to see your sister play."

Rio scoffed as he sat in the middle of the bleachers placing Emma on his lap before fixing her hat. I looked back to the field, noticing black glossy curls flipping back and forth in a tight ponytail. With a group of guys running behind her as she did drill on the astro green turf. "Daddy I'm cold." I looked down to see that Rio was wrapping a blanket around Emma and snuggled her close to his chest. "Better." She looked up the wide eye at him nodding her head "I told you that I could wrap it myself." He chuckled and kissed her forehead gently "Sorry princess I won't do it again." "You better not."

I heard him let out this light-hearted laughter and I had to do a double take, this couldn't be the same Rio that shoved a gun in my face the first time that we met. "Wait but why does she play with the guys." I watched Rio give me this dirty glare and I was reminded of the kind of man that I was dealing with. A thug. "Rio she apologized to me for what she said about you, can you please drop it for me." Emma looked at the three of us before looking up Rio. "Fine."

You had to be kidding me he was still holding on to what I said about him when I caught them in the kitchen. God, I didn't know that the guy was so sensitive. "She plays with the boys because she is better than them and they don't have a girls team. It goes disbanded for lack of interest. So she petitions the school to let her play the guys team. It causes all these problems but in the end, she got her way once I donated a new fucking building. Asshoels."

He frowned as he turned to look at someone that was sitting in front of us. "Look daddy it's that man." I watched Rio lift his head to give her a loving look. "What man baby?" I looked at him in shock as I listened to his loving tone. "The man from early look." He snapped his head up, the frown on his face.

"Baby don't point it's rude." Nonetheless, Rio looked up and I watched the smile on his face melt away in slow motion. Then I saw it too, Boomer was making his way over to us, with some blonde women with a tramp stamp. Well at least he had a type, I just wish that type wasn't me.


	24. Funny Running Into You Here

Beth POV

Just watching him walk over to us like it was nothing like we are nothing was enough to set my temper ablaze so I could only imagine how Annie and Rio felt.

Flashes of the other night formed before my eyes, freezing me in place from fear and shock. "Beth?" I could hear Rio's gentle voice as he gripped my shoulder lightly and shook me. But it felt like he was miles away from me.

I could feel the warmth of his body and his kind and caring presence. But it was like I couldn't move and it was starting to get harder to breathe.

Then this ear piercing whistle rang out into the cold still air shaking me from whatever trance that I was in, as I looked up I could see deep black jerseys with a bright neon green trim with writing on the back. Running onto the felid. "Beth, are you okay?"

I looked down from the felid to see Rio's brown eyes lit up with worry and this deep crease forming on his brow. I took in a deep breath. Letting the cold clear out my mind and my sense before finally answering. "Yes I'm fine just a little lost for a moment, but I am good. Which jersey is your sister team?"

The best thing to do was to change the subject I'm sure that if I had told him the truth then he might go into a blind rage. So I gave him, my bet ditzy grin causing him to break out into this worried smile before tipping his head back to the bright astroturf.

"The cyclones, the team with the bright red jersey and white writing." I looked up to see the only girl on the field jogging to the middle. By the way that the guys from the opposite team were looking her up and down before they broke into these huge grins. I could tell that they didn't think much of her.

I started to get worried, with the car crash and all of that, would she really be able to run up and down the field for four quarters. I looked up at the scoreboard to see that instead of saying 15 minutes it said 30 minutes. That couldn't be right, could it? I turned to look at Rio but stretched my head past his shoulder to see the same confused look on Annie's face.

"Yo Rj what the hell is up with that scoreboard." Rio snarled angrily as he shifted to look at Annie. Though I couldn't see his face, I knew that he had to be outraged by the way that his jaw had just locked.

He had to be debating whether he should shoot her or not. I decided that it was the best time to intervene while I still could. "Hunny I was thinking the same thing, isn't it supposed to be 4 quarters of 15 minutes."

I watched his shoulders tense then relax as he looked at me and then back at Anni, this wary glance was exchanged between him and Annie before Emma let out a sigh. "Soccer as 2 quarter momma, not 4, see 2" I looked down at Emma to see her all bundle up in a blanket with 2 chubby little fingers held up." How could she possible no the rules of soccer was there something that I'm missing.

"That right what else is different about the game?" I looked at Rio but he was busy looking down at Emma who had this wide grin on her face. Like she was glad to know something that the grown-ups didn't.

I smiled at her antics as she turned her wide blue eyes to me, they seemed to be lighting up with joy as she spoke to me. "Each quarter is 30 minutes instead of 15 and the intermission is only 30 minutes long." She stumbled over the over intermission but still managed to say it after a few tries.

"Where did you learn such a big word for such a little girl." I knew the annoying voice. It racked against my nerves and struck more fear and worry in my heart than having a gun shoved in my face. Not because he was a scary man but because he is a lunatic and you never know what he will do next.

I looked up from Emma's dazzling smile to see that Boomer was smiling down at her a few rows away, but a two bleacher gap didn't seem big enough to me. In fact, it was pretty creepy to have to deal with this shit. "My daddy told me on the way here." Emma grinned at Boomer before yanking on my shoulder.

"Momma I have to go to the bathroom." Her voice was a little bit whinny but I lifted her out of Rio's arms as I frowned down at him. "How much time do we have before the game starts?" Rio kept his gaze trained on Boomer not lifting it for a single moment. "A few minutes you got time go I'll be here"

I frowned at him That'ss what I'm worried about" I shook my head sadly as I made my way down each bleacher careful since I had Emma in my arm and heeled boots in my feet. I took in a deep breath as I finally reached the bottom step. I am a ball of nerves what if he did something stupid while we were gone. What if I lost him for good what the hell would I do then?

"Excuse miss are you in line." I looked up to see that I was standing in front of the bathroom. I shifted back to see a girl about Lucia's age with bright sparkling green eyes and long blond hair. "Come on momma I'm done." I looked down to see Emma holding her arms up, what the hell was I really that zoned out.

I lifted Emma into my arms as I practically jogged back to the stands, I had to make sure that they were all in one place, that agent Turner wasn't carting my man off to the slammer. But as I got closer to the bleachers it seemed like my anxiety was getting more intense, cooling tight in my chest as I finally made it to the stands. There was Rio growing a he looked at the field. The game was just about to start and so was this night.


End file.
